Thomas and Friends: High School Years
by Drewdy59
Summary: Thomas, Edward, and Gordon are going into their high school year. The year will be full of ups and downs. What could happen from now on? Note - Chapter 1 Chapter 16: T - Chapter 17 Until Later Notice: M
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: A New Year**_

* * *

It was a bright, summer day on the island of Sodor. As the morning mail train rumbled by, an alarm clock was brightly going off in one of the houses near the railroad, followed by a groaning sound of a young teenager and a SMASH of an alarm clock falling to the ground.

"Dang it! Not again." It was Thomas Hutchinson, a 14-year-old fellow who had woken up. He groaned as he sat up in bed, and picked up his alarm clock. He was about to put it back, when suddenly, his eye's popped wide open and yelled, "We're leaving for high school today!" He then rushed out of bed and went to the attic for his suitcase. He dragged it down, the open lid banging on the banister, and heard his mother's voice, "Keep it down, Thomas, we don't need a racket." Thomas yelled back, "Yes mom!" On his way back, he nearly crashed into his brother, Edward.

"Whoa, slow down, Thomas. You might crash into the wall next!"

"Nah, I'm too quick for that. I won't hit anyth-"

He crashed into a wall. Hard. As he fell down backward, he felt a strong hand lift him up again.

"Thanks, Gordon"

It was his other brother, Gordon. Gordon usually was in a grumpy mood, but he really cared about Thomas.

"Are you ok bro? That was a nasty crash you had. Here, I'll take the suitcase. You go dust yourself off and pack."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I packed yesterday. Don't worry little brother. Just pack up."

As Thomas followed Gordon back into his room, Edward picked something that fell out of Thomas's open suitcase. He looked at it, and immediately knew what it was. It was Thomas's diary. He knew that this was private, so when Gordon left the room, Edward went in and closed the door behind him.

"Thomas, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah Edward? What about?"

"Why did I see Gordon reading your diary?"

Thomas stopped and slowly turned to Edward. He gulped. Now he knew that Gordon will go on and on about his secret crush, one that he had since she came to his school during 6th grade, and he thought it was all ruined. That's when Edward said,

"I knew you would be sad. So be glad I picked this up for you."

He handed Thomas the diary and smiled. Thomas got it and started to stuff it into his bag. His bag was quite full, so he went to change it into a bigger one.

"Thanks, Edward."

"No problem little brother, just make sure you hide it better. I'm expecting we are sharing a room, with three other-"

"Guys… I am going to look forward to this, but I wish… I don't know"

"Well, if I wasn't so rudely interrupted…"

"Sorry Edward. go on."

"With three other girls, I think that you'd be fine if you just stick with me, and oh also…?"

He slowed to a stop when he saw Thomas staring at him.

"Girls? Did you just say, girls?"

"Yeah, there was only that option and that's one of the only co-ed dorms. Also, we are brothers so they expect no weird fights over girls, as weird as it is. I am looking forward to this."

When he saw Thomas deep in thought, he noticed that he was clutching the notebook. A smile crept onto Edward's face, so he decided to leave.

"Alright pack your stuff and come out, okay?"

When Thomas didn't reply, Edward turned and walked out. Gordon was waiting with his suitcase, backpack, and sports bag.

"What's taking him so long?"

"Patience is key, Gordon. Just wait."

As they waited, Gordon thought about what Edward told him yesterday night, about sharing a co-ed dorm with girls. He was excited and scared, but mostly excited.

30 minutes later, Thomas walked over, pulling his suitcase and wearing his backpack. Their mother followed close behind.

"Alright you three, don't forget to call and video chat! Love you guys!"

"Love you too, mom!" chorused the three brothers.

As they set off, with their bikes in one hand and suitcase in the other, she couldn't help but let a small tear drop roll down her cheek.

* * *

For the three teens, they were nervous and excited. As they went to the train station, Thomas couldn't help but sigh. Edward noticed and gave him a one-handed hug. He smiled, and Thomas smiled back. As they boarded the train, a beautiful blue GNR A1 Pacific 4-6-2, bearing the number 4, Gordon's favorite train, They all looked around inside. The seating was private, so they left their bikes and suitcases in the racks and went in one of the compartments. Only then, as soon as the door closed, Edward pulled out a clipboard and showed them a map of their dorm.

"Ok, look. This is the entrance, and to the left is the kitchen and dining area. Right is the living room. Then at the end of the hallway, there are two of the rooms and a bathroom. Those are going to be two of the girl's room."

Then he flipped over to the second-floor layout.

"Here, when you come up, you'll see the study area, with a desk and a bookcase. This is shared area, for studying. Down the hallway are the girl's room, the bathroom, and our three rooms. The second-floor bathroom is for us, the downstair's bathroom is for the girls. We shop for breakfast food together, and let's hope one of the girls can cook, because, for heaven's sake, none of us can cook well."

They all nodded in agreement. Soon the train stopped at the first station. Their stop was the end of the line, taking about two hours total. After the train started again, Edward put the clipboard away and got out, saying,

"I'll go get us lunch. Just wait a bit."

Gordon then looked at Thomas and smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do? We can watch a movie you know. Wi-Fi on this train is awesome."

Thomas looked at Gordon uncertainty. He was nervous, and he still had to do something first.

"No thanks, not now. Although I hope we do have nights where we just watch movies… That'll be nice."

"No problem little bro, I got it under control. We can watch a movie anytime."

Thomas smiled and went out of the compartment. He saw Edward coming back with sandwiches.

"I got our favorites. I know you need to get something to drink. Just get Gordon and me something."

Thomas nodded and set off. He knew that he needed to get the drinks, but first, he went to the bathroom.

After he relieved himself, he went back with aloe juice for all of them. Gordon was busy eating his tuna salad sandwich and watching his favorite movie, The Great Race, while Edward was listening to a YouTube video about chemistry and eating his whole wheat club smiled at each other and Edward pointed at the remaining sandwich. It was egg salad, his favorite. Thomas gave Edward a thumbs up and tucked in. Then, he put on his earphones and listens to a song and slowly started to eat.

After they were finished, they had covered half of their journey, with only an hour left. Edward was busy planning out a schedule for the shower and the other things they needed to plan out, while Gordon was watching another movie, The Adventure Begins. Thomas was listening to music, as his eyelids got heavier and heavier. Soon he fell asleep.

* * *

Thomas was woken up by Edward.

"We're here Thomas. Wake up."

Thomas sat up, stretched, and yawned. He got up, got his bag, and got off the train and found his suitcase and bike. Gordon and Edward were already waiting and went up the hill together. Then they saw the high school. It was splendid. There was a green quad, main building, and a lot of dorms on the side. They put the luggage into a golf cart, which was going to pull all of the luggage to each corresponding building and drop them off, while the three got on their bikes and rode to the registration at the end of the quad. A man in a black suit and a top hat was waiting for them.

"Ah, you must be the Hutchinson Brothers. I'm Sir Topham Hatt. I am the headmaster of this high school. Welcome. Your dorm is the one called 4-8-8-4."

Thomas and Gordon were puzzled, while Edward smiled.

Edward said, "Thank you, sir. We'll be on our way."

Edward then got on his bike and Thomas and Gordon followed. As they were riding towards their dorm, Edward explained what the numbers represented.

"As you know, the island of Sodor has a great railway. The numbers mean the wheel configuration of the famous engines. This particular engine was a Big Boy that visited this island. His nickname was Chad. Also, the higher and longer the name is, the bigger the dorm is. So we have the biggest dorm, but only because we have six people."

They slowed to a stop. They saw their trunks on the porch, locked their bikes in a shed, and went in. None of the girls were there yet. They went upstairs and chose out their rooms. Then they looked around and smiled. This was going to be great.

* * *

Hey, guys! This is my first chapter. I know this is probably not much compared to others, but this is my first ever fanfic. So please understand, and I hope to see you again!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Meeting the Girls_**

* * *

Thomas and Gordon was busy organizing the place, while Edward was out on the yard, emptying out a shed that was at the corner, so they could store the bike. He was moving out an old shelf when a girl, tall as Gordon, can over and said, "Need help?"

Edward looked over. The girl wore a magenta t-shirt, grey pants, magenta running shoes, and on her side was a magenta and grey bike. Edward could tell the bike was built for speed, and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing. You must be Edward, one of my dorm-mates, right?"

Edward smiled at her, and said, "I guess I'm not the only one that reads the whole packet."

The girl smiled back. "I'm Caitlin. Caitlin Dowsland."

"Alright Caitlin, lets move this then you can go meet my brothers."

The pace definitely quickened with Caitlin helping. Edward noticed this and realized that Gordon might have some competition. Edward smiled.

When they left the shelf next to the pile of wood for recycling, they then headed back up the hill, chatting about general interests. When they got up to their dorm, Edward yelled at the two brothers to come out. Edward and Caitlin patiently waited for them to come out. Thomas came out first.

"Sorry Edward. Gordon's currently occupied. He needs to finish some business. I cleaned up my room, so what do I do now?"

Edward and Caitlin smiled at Thomas, seeing how Thomas didn't even realize that Caitlin was there.

Edward told him, "Well, now you can come meet out first female roommate. Say hello to Caitlin Dowsland."

Thomas looked over and saw Caitlin smiling at him. Thomas smiled back.

"Hello! I'm Thomas Hutchinson. Sorry about not noticing you. I was just excited and, well, umm…"

Caitlin put her hand on Thomas's shoulder and said, "It's alright. At least we know each other now."

Thomas then smiled and went back in. Edward smiled, and followed him, motioning Caitlin to come in.

* * *

At this time, another one of the roommates were busy biking their way to the school. Her baggage was already delivered, she just had to go back to the station to get her backpack that she had forgotten in the train. As she was coming back, she was thinking about her roommates. She had heard about the Hutchinson Brothers, and were excited to meet them.

When she came up the hill, she saw four bikes being neatly put away by Caitlin. She turned around and saw the girl. The girl wore a plain yellow sweater and yellow pants. She was slightly shorter than Caitlin and about same height as Edward. Caitlin smiled at her and said, "Hi, you must be Molly!"

Molly smiled back and said, "Hello Caitlin. Nice to meet you. Can I leave my bike here?"

Caitlin smiled and took it from her. She carefully arranged the bikes so there would be enough for the last girl's bike. Then they went inside to meet the boys.

The boys were all in the study, just chatting and drinking some lemonade that Caitlin had brought.

"Hey guys, come and meet Molly. She just arrived."

The boys looked up and said hi. They walked over and shook hands. Molly seemed shy, but they were all kind to her.

* * *

Gordon decided to go bike to the registration so he could ask more about sports teams in the school, so he went outside. Then he saw the last girl. She wore an emerald green knee length skirt, a dark brown collar shirt, an emerald sweater with gold zig-zag lines, and black shoes. It was Emily Rose.

Gordon smiled and said, "Hello Emily, it's been a while."

Emily smiled back and said, "Yeah. It has been."

Gordon turned around and Emily followed him in. When they reached the second floor, They saw Caitlin just looking out the window, tossing a tennis ball from one hand to another. They saw Edward and Molly, chatting about books they like. Then, they saw Thomas entering his room, with a piece of paper and color pencils. Gordon, who always had like a brotherly approach to Emily, nudged her and smiled to her. Emily caught on and opened Thomas's door.

Inside, Thomas was busy drawing. He was drawing himself. As Emily watched, he began to draw another figure. Emily could definitely tell that this was a feminine figure, and as she watched, she realized that it was her. She silently gasped and looked. Thomas was drawing a heart around the photo, and the two of them in the drawing were holding hands and smiling. It was only then that Thomas sat back, and smiled. Emily knew she had to say hi.

"Hey Thomas, how have you been?"

Thomas literally fell out of his chair. It was the voice of the girl he had a crush on since 6th grade. Emily. Thomas got up and shoved the photo into his desk. Then he looked at Emily. She was beautiful as always in Thomas's eyes. He managed to stutter, then just fell silent. Emily walked over and pulled out the drawing. Thomas looked away. He knew that she wouldn't like him. Thomas was sad.

"Thomas, look at me."

Thomas turned. He was surprised. Emily was smiling.

"I always knew you were good at drawing."

Thomas blushed. He didn't expect Emily to be here. He finally managed to ask.

"Are you the last girl?"

"Yes, Thomas, I am."

Thomas just sat there, lost in thought. Emily walked over and gave Thomas a big hug.

Thomas was surprised. He didn't expect this at all. Emily was hugging him. It was a brief one, but it was a hug.

Thomas looked at her. Emily smiled, and Thomas smiled back.

"Well, Thomas Hutchinson, I was right. You had a crush on me since 6th grade, right?"

Thomas was all blushing and freaking out in the inside, but he managed to keep calm on the outside. "Why, yes, Emily Rose. It isn't illegal you know."

Emily blushed at Thomas's remark. He always made her blush and smile.

"Well, Thomas. I have to let you know on something. I'll give you a chance. You can take me out on a date later today or tomorrow. School will start in a week, so it'll give us plenty of time to evaluate the situation. Ok?"

Thomas was happy. "Alright. How about today?"

Emily was happy as well. "Great. Just knock on my door whenever you want to go."

With that, Emily hugged him once more, and left the room with a wink.

Thomas was surprised, but he was determined not to freak out. He went out and saw Emily talking with Caitlin and Molly. Gordon had gone to the office to ask about the sports teams. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Edward was looking at him with a smile. "So… what happened with you and Emily?"

Thomas blushed. "Nothing."

Edward knew what had happened. He gave Thomas the knowing smile.

Thomas let out a big sigh. "I don't know why I bother lying. You know everything."

Edward laughed and pulled Thomas to his room. Thomas sat in Edward's chair and Edward sat on his bed.

"Alright Thomas. I know you have a crush on Emily. I get that. Did she agree on a date or are you two already boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Thomas replied, "She said we can go on a date today, so I agreed to take her out tonight."

Edward smiled, "Don't forget your manners and your wallet. Wear nice clothes and smile a lot. Afterwards, talk to me."

Thomas smiled back. "Thanks Edward. You always help me out."

Edward and Thomas left the room to find Gordon setting up a movie so the roomies can watch. Thomas checked his watch. It was 4:35 P.M. Edward pulled Gordon aside and explained, and before Thomas could yell at either of them, Gordon gave him a smile. Not the cheeky, teasing one, but a kind, and understanding one. Thomas now knew that Gordon could be trusted with this matter, and he smiled as he went back to his room so he can get dressed for the date.

* * *

In Emily's room, Emily was busy picking out what to wear for the date. She knew she would have to wear something reasonable, and she decided to go with a casual blouse, and a nice cardigan to go with, emerald green of course. She wore a chocolate brown dress, and took out the dress shoes. She sat patiently on her bed, thinking about Thomas. Back in the days, she knew that Thomas was different. When she first came to Sodor Middle School, all the boys hit on her, seeing how she was on of the only girls. Only two of the boys didn't, Edward and Thomas. Gordon stopped soon, but Emily had Thomas in her mind all the time. He can be cheeky, but he worked hard and was very kind to her. She was busy thinking that she didn't see Thomas sitting down next to her, until he hugged her. She was surprised, but she hugged him back. Then Thomas stood up. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with a blue blazer on, and khaki pants. He had his dress shoes in his right hand and looked at her.

"Ready?"

"Yes. I am."

* * *

Hey guys! I usually will keep the chapters about this long. It's just I am still young (7th Grade) and I don't have a lot of time these days. Breaks will be my main writing spree, and I will try to write longer ones. Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: Love is in the Air_**

* * *

Thomas and Emily walked, hand in hand, down the hill. They constantly smiled at each other. They were happy. As they walked out of campus, Thomas started to ask about Emily's summer.

"So, what did you do last summer?"

"Well, I just stayed home mainly, but I did get to visit Scotland. I like it there. I met Donald and Douglas, they were home for the holidays."

"Wow. Someone had a lucky summer! I stayed home with my brothers. I got to see them over summer."

With that, the two started laughing. Thomas blushed. He loved to see Emily laugh at his jokes. Thomas didn't know it, but Emily was also blushing. Emily loved every single moment of this.

"Well, I was thinking, with a week left, how about going to the city and just getting to know it for now? We can have dinner, walk around in the park, and see the sunset?"

Emily was glad that Thomas planned it all out. She liked his joking side, as well his passionate side to everyone. There were times he got into trouble, but she knew that he meant well. Emily was thinking so hard that she didn't answer.

"Emily?"

Emily snapped out and saw Thomas looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just that I love…"

Time seemed to stop for Thomas. He suddenly stiffened and looked at Emily with a shocked expression.

"… how you were so kind your family was to me. how Edward always helped me out, how Gordon acted like a brother to me, and how you always make me laugh… I love you guys all."

Thomas was sad, but he was satisfied with the answer. He was happy in the fist place.

"Aww…. Emily, you are so sweet. We all love you as family too. I know it can be hard being an only child, so we are here for you… I'm here for you…"

Emily smiled a teasing smile. "We'll see what happens next Tommy."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Tommy? I like that Em"

Emily blushed. Thomas gave her his own teasing smile, and the two of them took off to the city square.

The two of them was having a blast. They visited the village square, went to a nice restaurant, and finished of with some gelato. They were heading towards a park. It was a beautiful place. The atmosphere was great, and it overlooked the seaside. Thomas and Emily sad side by side on a bench facing the sea. They watched the sun set over the water. Emily leaned against Thomas's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. Thomas smiled.

"Emily, I can't say it enough. I do love you."

Emily sat up and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too."

Thomas was shocked but happy. He smiled. They were closer than usual boys and girls, since Emily hung out with the Hutchinson Brothers a lot, but they were always friends. Something inside them felt like they have been in a relationship, but they never said it out loud. They had loved each other since the beginning, and now they knew. Emily put her arms around Thomas. Thomas smiled lovingly at her and pulled her in close in. Then, they slowly closed their eyes, and their lips joined together, into their first kiss.

To Thomas, it was a dream come true. He had hoped of going out with Emily this whole time, and he wished about kissing her. It was the best feeling in the world. To Emily, it was also the best feeling in the world. She had actually loved him since the beginning as well, and as they kissed again and again. She gradually felt happier and happier. At last they broke apart. They were breathing heavily. The sun had set.

Thomas got up first, and pulled out his hand. Emily, smiling, grabbed it, and Thomas pulled her up and into his embrace. Then they happily set of for their home.

* * *

When Thomas and Emily left on their date, the four roommates had finished the movie, and Gordon was going out to just throw the frisbee around with Edward.

"Hey Eddie, do you want to go right now?"

"Gordon, you forgot, I'm still tired because of you making me catch all those long throws yesterday. Maybe not today."

Gordon was sad, but he brightened up when Caitlin came up.

"Can I come with you? I used to play Ultimate for my middle school."

"Alright. Lets go. Quad is empty right now, so we can play."

The two of them set off. As they went down the hill, the atmosphere began to cool down, causing it to feel like a nice autumn day, rather than a hot summer one. Gordon and Caitlin, both built for sports, were chatting about their record in sports.

"I play all sports, except the ones that you do indoors, like ping pong, bowling, pool, you know."

"Same… I usually get beat by my brother, Connor. For girl teams, I'm always first."

The two of them bonded over time, tossing the frisbee back and forth. Then Caitlin gave Gordon a smile and said, "Go long." Gordon started running forwards. When he was ready, Caitlin threw the frisbee, with a lot of backspin. Gordon realized what she did and started to run back. As the frisbee came back, Gordon dived for it, but instead, crashed into Caitlin.

Luckily, neither of them were hurt. Then, Caitlin started laughing. Gordon laughed as well, but soon stopped. Caitlin noticed, and turned to Gordon. They were lying down, side by side, facing each other. Gordon was looking at her in a way that Caitlin didn't expect. Gordon was looking at her with love. Caitlin was surprised. Gordon soon snapped out of it, brushed off, and stood up. He held out his hand to Caitlin, and she gladly accepted it. When she was up, Gordon said the same thing to her.

"Go long. Then run back."

Caitlin didn't need telling twice. She smiled at Gordon, and Gordon threw the frisbee. Caitlin ran to where Gordon was before, and she started to run back. The frisbee was right above Gordon's head, out of reach for Caitlin. As she slowed down, Gordon did something neither of them expected. He picked Caitlin up and Caitlin just managed to catch it. She landed with the frisbee, stunned at what Gordon did. Then she smiled.

"Nice job Gordon. You helped me out."

"Anytime. I'm glad I can help you."

"Now Gordon, I saw the way you looked at me. Is something up?"

Gordon looked sheepishly at his feet.

"Well Caitlin, I was never interested in anyone. I was concentrated on sports and grades. Now, with school not started yet, I have no worries. I met all of my roommates, I know where my siblings are, and I got to practice some Ultimate. I didn't think about romance. Then, I saw you. I know this is early, but I saw you. I saw you running, and I saw the way you throw. I have to admit, you have caught my heart. That's why I picked you up. Not just to help, but because I love you. I want to do anything to help you and be with you. I love you Caitlin, even though this is early, I do."

Caitlin was shocked. No boys or girls ever had a crush on her or her brother, Conner. They all liked the pretty ones. Caitlin knew that romantic love is different than anything else. Then she smiled.

"Gordon, I know you are strong, I know you are kind, I know you are smart too. That brief moment you held me up, I was shocked. But now, I relish it. It will be in my memories, and I would love to have more moments like it, in another way, rather than just for sports."

Gordon looked at her, with a slight puzzled look. Then, he realized what she meant. "Do you mean you love me as well?"

"Yes Gordon. I love you too. I do like my poetic side. It can go a bit overboa-"

She was interrupted by Gordon suddenly hugging her tight. Caitlin smiled and hugged him back. After ten minutes in bliss, they let go, and Caitlin gave a seductive smile, a sight that no one had ever seen.

"So Gordon, do you want to practice the long throw again, or just the catching?"

Gordon smiled and said, "Let's get straight to the catching, shall we?"

Caitlin smiled to him, and jumped, straight into Gordon's embrace. They rolled around, laughing and smiling, the frisbee long forgotten. Then they lay, still in an embrace, watched as the sun went down and stared, as the first of the stars twinkled.

* * *

After Gordon and Caitlin left, Edward made his way to his room. He was going to read some more, and then take a nap. As soon as he laid down on his bed, he heard a knock. Edward knew it was Molly, so he told her to come in.

"Hey Molly, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was bored, so I decided to see what you were doing."

"Oh, I was just going to read a bit, then take an afternoon nap. It'll be nice to sleep before having dinner."

"I see. Well, I just wanted to know something."

"Sure, about what?"

"Oh you know, just about your brothers, but mainly you."

"Oh, well, Thomas is a bit cheeky, but he always helps out when someone needs some help. Gordon is the one who can be a bit snooty but is really kind when you get to know him. He is great at all sports."

"And you?"

"Well, I was considered the nerd of the school. I don't do much sports, although I will help Gordon with Ultimate, which is a game that all of our family does. I like chemistry and math, but all of us play instruments and we all sing well. Last year, eight of us performed in a singing concert and an orchestra. Well, that's it. And about you?"

"I don't do sports, and I was considered a nerd, but I just know stuff, and I like to listen to music as well. Anyways, I just wanted to say something else."

Edward swallowed. "Can I say something first?"

"Um… ok…"

"Well, no girls liked me before, and I didn't like them either. But you are different. You are quiet, and smart. That's what I like. So I would like to ask. Would you like a date?"

"A date?"

"Not outside, no, I'm to tired to be walking around, I meant like just talking, playing, you know. The sorts."

"Ok. I'd enjoy that."

So the two of them spent the night, relaxing and laughing together. They just laughed and talked about life and interests, in a way that was closer than normal people, as close as couples are. Soon enough, the two of them revealed feelings to each others.

It was almost time for dinner. Caitlin and Gordon arrived, hand in hand, and helped Edward and Molly to cook a nice dinner, some farfalle pasta and a nice salad. They then waited in their rooms for Thomas and Emily to come back.

* * *

Thomas and Emily were walking back to their dorm, happily walking towards the dorm in a slow pace. They savored every moment of them together. Soon enough, they arrived. When the couple stepped through the dorm, all of them walked out of their room in their pajamas, having followed the bathroom schedule Edward had set up, and they all met in the living room.

Edward began. "We are here to state some events of the day, of how it was. First of all, I am happy to say that Molly and I have bonded well together, and moved on from being just roommates, to having a romantic relationship."

Polite applause was heard from around the room. Then Gordon cleared his throat.

"I am also happy to say that after our day of bonding, Caitlin and I are in love."

A more rowdy response was heard when Gordon had announced the news.

Edward then looked at Thomas. "Thomas, is there anything you would like to say?"

Thomas looked at him. "Yes. I am proud to say that my crush, since 6th grade, have accepted me as a couple. Emily and I are in love."

The whole dorm erupted with cheers and applause and screams. Soon, everyone was in a group hug. Then Edward let out a loud whistle.

"Wow, I got that well. Anyways, it is getting late. You guys can stay up. Molly and I are going to sleep.

With that, Molly and Edward went to Molly's room. He tucked her in, kissed her, and went to his room.

Gordon and Caitlin smiled at Thomas and Emily, and left to Gordon's room, upstairs.

Thomas looked lovingly at Emily. Emily looked back at him.

"Well Thomas, does it feel good to be with your 6th grade crush?" Emily purred seductively.

Thomas blushed. "Why yes, Emily, yes it does."

"Well, how about we do something fun together?"

Thomas looked at her, and the two of them joined together with a kiss. At first, it was just light on the lips, but as time went on, the two of them got more passionate. Thomas felt Emily's tongue on his lips, so Thomas opened up, and the two of them went on. After ten minutes of french kissing, Thomas tucked Emily in and went to sleep in his own room. He lay in bed, smiling. The days were just perfect.

* * *

Sorry guys, technical difficulties and didn't let me upload the rest of this... anyways continue on.

My longest chapter, completely about the three couples, you guys might hate me on the couple choices, but I love it. Cya guys in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: Realization of the Secret_**

* * *

Thomas woke up happily, looking forward to another day to spend with Emily. Then, he was so surprised to see Gordon's favorite train, the GNR A1 Pacific 4-6-2. Then, he was so surprised! He saw his own brother Gordon's face on the train!

"Hurry up Thomas, It's time for the express!"

Thomas was really surprised.

"Gordon?"

Thomas looked around and saw that he was in an engine shed. He recognized that it was Tidmouth Sheds. He looked to his right. All the berths were empty, and on his right, all the berths were empty as well. He looked down and saw that he was the E2 0-6-0T, the train he loved riding on. He realized that it was a dream, and he decided to try to go forward. Suddenly, he noticed that he saw the express coaches. He buffered up and pushed the train up to Gordon. He then pulled back, went back his branch line. He knew all about the railways, since the Hutchinson Brothers always spent time on the trains, and the Steam Team all had the privilege of learning how to operate their favorite trains. Thomas soon went to visit the other lines. He saw that Henry was going too fast on the mainline. He was yelling!

"HELP! MY BRAKES HAVE FAILED!"

Thomas chased Henry all around the island. His brakes had failed, and Henry fell off the bridge!

"NOOOO!"

* * *

Thomas bolted out of bed, screaming. Edward, who was right next doors, first came to his room and wrapped his arms around Thomas. Gordon came in quickly, saw Thomas's state, and rushed to get the girls. Soon, Gordon and the three girls rushed in. Now, Thomas was sitting up properly and stopped crying. Edward stood up and held out a hand to Thomas. Thomas took it and stood up. First, Gordon came up and hugged him. Then, Caitlin and Molly gave Thomas a group hug. Lastly, Emily gave Thomas a tight, tight, hug. She looked into Thomas's eyes and Thomas looked back. She gave Thomas a slight smile, and he smiled lightly back. Then they followed the rest of the dorm mates to the study. Edward was sitting on the far side. Gordon and Caitlin were sitting on the left side, and Molly was sitting on the right side. Emily sat next to Molly, and Thomas sat on the opposite side of Edward.

Edward was serious. "Now, Thomas, we all heard you panic and wake up. We are all worried about you. Will you tell us? We won't tell anyone. We swear."

Thomas looked around the table. Everyone was solemn and looked very serious.

"Okay. Listen. I had a dream, where all of us were engines. Engines we know. I was the E2 0-6-0T and Gordon was the GNR A1 Pacific 4-6-2. I didn't see anyone else, but when I was looking around, I saw Henry going way to fast, as an MS Stanier "Black Five" 5MT. I chased him, but he came off the line and fell off the bridge!"

Everyone gasped!

"What!"

Edward looked thoughtfully. "Thomas, do you know why this school is so big?"

"No…"

"Does anyone know?"

The answer was no.

"Well, the school is built like the railways. Every bridge, every river, every hill, is portrayed onto the school. So I think that we must be careful about going near the bridge."

Everyone gasped.

"Edward, can we go check out the bridge?"

"Okay, Caitlin. I think that we need to be careful, but we should still look around the school anyways."

The six of them took out their bikes from the shed and rode out to the quad. Edward, being the eldest among them, led the way. They saw some of their friends, Duck, Oliver, Donald, and Douglas, playing 2v2 basketball on the basketball court. He saw Toby and Percy riding their bikes around the woods. Then, they saw Henry. He was coming down a very steep hill. He rang his bell, saying hello to the six of them. They rang their bells back. They carried on, just looking around when everyone heard Henry.

"HELP! MY BRAKES HAVE FAILED!"

Everyone raced after him. Henry was going too fast on a bridge. Thomas froze, and watched in horror as the nightmare came true. Henry crashed onto the banister and he was thrown off, and onto the ground below.

"NO!"

Thomas rushed up to Henry, with the whole lot following. Henry was breathing fast, with his eyes half closed.

"Thomas…."

Henry fainted. Gordon rushed up and supported him under one shoulder, and Edward supported his other shoulder. Thomas let out something that he learned in Summer Camp. He let out the emergency wolf whistle that everyone who went to the camp understood. Soon, Murdoch, Hank, Hiro, and Gordon was carrying Henry to the doctor who was on campus for the year. Victor was reading his book and Kevin was playing about with a tennis ball. Victor was surprised. He led the boys to a bed and told them to lay him down.

"Good job boys. Now, family only from here. Who's family here?"

Percy came up. "Sir, I'm his younger brother Percy."

"Percy, just call me Victor. Now Percy, come in here."

Percy smiled nervously at the group and followed him inside. Everyone waited outside. They were worried about Henry.

"He never got over that accident that nearly killed him," Duck commented.

"Even he had surgery, he still had troubles…" his brother Oliver added.

"Don't forget about his asthma, and the medication he takes for whatever. Henry and Percy won't tell us," Arthur interjected.

Percy and Victor came out, and everyone crowded around.

"Alright. Everyone out except for Emily and Thomas."

Everyone was sad but hoped to see Henry back on his feet fast.

"Emily, please come in."

Emily gave Percy a lovely smile and planted a kiss on his head. Emily was a sisterly figure to everyone, but especially to Percy, being the youngest one in the grade, and Henry, for he was always sick. Emily then nervously went in.

Emily entered and saw Henry propped up against the bed with cushions and pillows. Henry smiled weakly. He had an IV connected and was breathing deeply.

"Hello, Emily."

"Hello. Henry. Are you alright?"

"Yes, but there is something I need your help with."

"I will do anything to help. You know that."

"Good. Follow Percy to our dorm. Go to my room, and on the first drawer, next to my bed, you'll see a small brown package. Make sure no one sees it. Then bring it back to here for me."

"I will Henry. I'll be right back."

With that, Emily gave Henry a hug and left the room.

"Percy, I'm ready to go. Thomas, I have to go somewhere real quick. I will be back soon."

"Okay, Emily. Be careful!"

Percy and Emily set off to the dorm, and Thomas entered.

"Hello, Thomas."

"Hello, Henry, are you better now?"

"Yes Thomas, but I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"I saw you petrified with fear when I went overboard. Everyone else was chasing me, trying to stop me, but you just stood still. Why was that?"

Thomas gulped. He didn't want Henry to know just yet, but he felt like Henry should know.

"Henry, I had a nightmare last night, where all of us were engines on the railway. You had a terrible accident, just like yours right now. I was so scared to see my nightmare come true."

Henry sighed, and looked at him with an intensity that Thomas never saw before.

"Thomas, what I'm about to tell you, you must not tell anyone else."

"O-okay Henry."

"Do you remember the time that I was biking and crashed into the late night fish train?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"Just before that night, I had a nightmare. Just like yours. Every one of us was engines, and I had that exact same accident. I knew this meant something. I noticed that as I went into this dream, there was a certain pattern of notes that played over and over. I've written them down, and I asked Emily to bring the sheet music here."

"Oh…"

Thomas was surprised. He had heard music when he fell asleep, but he didn't pay attention to it. He was surprised in the first place of how he was an engine.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Emily and Percy walked in.

"Thank you, Emily. Thank you, Percy. Now you three, you must not show anyone this."

"Yes Henry," the three of them chorused.

Inside the package were a sheet of music and a small music box.

"Thomas, this is why I keep this. So I can dream of what will happen. Seeing how prone I am to accidents, I always have the gut feeling. And when I dream of it beforehand, I don't feel as much pain. Thomas, seeing as how you have followed my path, I will give you this. You don't need to use it. Everyone will eventually feel the pain of the accidents, but it seems like you are the second one, after me. And you two, Percy and Emily, will not tell anyone. I feel that you will be the next two, but do not tell anyone. Understood?"

"Understood."

Thomas and Emily exited. Percy was hesitant.

"Go on Percy. I'll be fine. Arthur and Stanley will be waiting. I'll be there either later today or tomorrow."

Percy hugged his brother once more and went outside.

"Well, you heard what he said. We can't tell anyone."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

The three of them left to their respective dorms. The crowd had gone back to their dorms, and the only ones out were Edward, Gordon, Molly, and Caitlin, waiting for Thomas and Emily.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We are."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Then the six of them went off to the town, to the diner, where they ordered some spaghetti.

"Is Henry okay Thomas?"

"Yes, Caitlin. He's fine."

The four roommates were very worried about Henry, but Thomas and Emily told them to cheer up.

"He said himself that he'll be fine."

All six of them finished dinner and headed towards the ice-cream parlor, where they all got some ice-cream. Thomas got apple mint, Edward got raspberry sherbet, Gordon got shooting star, Emily got mint chocolate chip, Molly got vanilla and apple twist, and Caitlin got cherry jubilee. They all licked onto their cones as they left for their dorm.

* * *

Soon, they all showered and went to sleep. Thomas followed Emily into her room.

"Well sweetie, it has been a very exciting day."

"Indeed Em. Very exciting but dangerous."

"I agree with you, Tommy. I think that we need to be careful. I wonder if I'll have the dream…"

"Would you like me to sleep with you so you don't feel scared?"

"That would be nice Tommy."

"It's nothing Em."

Thomas went upstairs and got his pillow. Emily had scooted over. Thomas climbed into bed, and they both cuddled. They were glad that they were together. Safe together, and happy together.

"I love you Em."

"I love you too Tommy."

Soon, the two of them were kissing and cuddling. The two of them were so happy together. They soon began to feel tired. Emily yawned, and Thomas smiled.

"Well, I see someone's tired."

"Oh don't tell me you aren't."

"Good point. Good night Em."

"Good night Tommy."

Soon, Emily fell asleep. Thomas quietly got out of bed and went into his own room. He was curious about what he would dream. He hoped that today he could just dream normally, as a human, not as an engine. Thomas lay in bed but just couldn't sleep. He went to the study. He turned on the desk light and pulled out a book from the shelf. It was about dreams and sleeping. Then Thomas took more books, then more. Soon, he had a whole stack of books. He read on about dreaming, sleeping, unconscious mind, subconscious mind, and prophetic dreams. As the night went on, his eyelids grew heavier and heavier. As he tried to read on, he fell fast asleep, with his head nestled between the book pages.

* * *

One of my longer chapters. I am on vacation from Wendesday to Monday, since it is the lunar new year. I will writer more :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: Casual Rivalry and Love_**

* * *

It was the day after the accident. Everyone was happy to see that Henry was back on his feet again. He was very happy as well. Soon enough, all of the friends were back in the quad, ready for a special game of Ultimate. The games were usually split by boys and girls, then split into half from there, but they decided to do a co-ed game. Soon enough, Gordon was one of the captains. He was looking around for the other team. Then, he saw Caitlin walking over talking with someone. He came over to Gordon.

"Hello! I'm Connor. Connor Dowsland."

Caitlin wrapped her arms around him. "My brother."

Caitlin gave Gordon a wink. Then she went over to the line of students. The two of the captains looked at the line of friends lined up for the picking. They both looked. Gordon first chose Thomas.

"Thomas."

"Murdoch."

"Edward."

"Hank."

"Caitlin."

"Hiro."

"Molly."

"Stafford."

"Emily."

"Duck."

"Henry."

"Oliver."

"James."

"Donald."

"Percy."

"Douglas."

"Toby."

"Stanley."

"Arthur."

Philip was connecting a microphone to a set of speakers.

"Hello, and welcome to the first game of co-ed Ultimate! I'm Philip Dwindle, and I am your reporter today. With that, I present you Gordon's Team! Captain is Gordon Hutchinson. To his right is our newly recovered friends Henry Bailey. We would like to say congratulations to his speedy recovery and welcome you back. Next to Henry is James Hopper and Edward Hutchinson. Next is Arthur Grenald, and we continue down to the trio, Toby Warper, Percy Bailey, and Thomas Hutchinson. We are here now with the ladies. Caitlin Dowsland, Emily Rose, and Molly Ridge."

The crowd cheered and cheered at the team. Connor's team was clapping politely.

"Now, I present to you, Connor's Team! The captain is Connor Dowsland, Caitlin's brother. Ooh, I would like to see how this happens! And the rest of the teammates are Murdoch Ridge, Hank Bullion, Hiro Nagasaki, Stafford Drift, Duck and Oliver Werther, Donald and Douglas McGunther, and Stanley Cove. Welcome!"

The crowd was all cheering. Gordon's team was clapping.

"Players, line up along this line."

All twenty of the players lined up.

"Captains shake hands.

Gordon and Connor shook hands.

"Gordon, your team will throw off first. Connor's team, line up over there. Gordon, whenever you're ready."

Gordon's team took the frisbee. Gordon held up the frisbee. Conner raised his hand. Gordon gave the frisbee to Henry and smiled.

"You can do the honors, Henry. Throw it nice and far."

Henry smiled and threw the frisbee. It flew up into the air and glided all the way across the field. Connor caught the frisbee.

"Now, we can see the positions of the players on both sides. It seems like Gordon, Henry, and Caitlin are lining up in the back. James, Edward, Molly, and Emily are in the middle, ready for short and fast passes. Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Arthur are in the front for the finishing blow. Oh Charlie, are you here for the commentary as well?"

Charlie came up. "I am Philip. I am Charlie Liftle. I am here to introduce you Connor's Team. It seems like Murdoch, Hiro, Hank, and Connor are lining up in the back. Duck, Oliver, and Stanley are up front. Donald, Douglas, and Stafford are in the middle."

"And they're off! Connor with a throw to Hank, Hank to Murdoch, and Murdoch to Stafford."

"Thomas is counting off as he is on Stafford. Stafford takes the frisbee and gives a side arm to Donald. Donald with a pass to Connor. Connor then winds up, and throws it- oh my! No one saw Duck in the end zone of Gordon's Team!"

By then, everyone saw Duck, ready for the catch. Caitlin looked at Gordon, and Gordon nodded. Caitlin rushed towards Duck. Gordon followed up. Gordon slowed and picked Caitlin up. Everyone gasped, as Caitlin grabbed the frisbee by the tips of her fingers. Caitlin then gave Gordon a seductive wink and tossed the frisbee. Gordon gave a wink back and yelled,

"Four Two Four Six One!"

The other team was puzzled, but everyone on Gordon's team smiled. Edward came up from Gordon's side.

"Gordon gives the frisbee to Edward. Edward gives it back to Gordon with a side arm as Oliver comes up to intercept."

"Gordon signals to Percy to go far. Oh! Murdoch coming in for the interception. Arthur with the jump!"

"Arthur makes sure Murdoch doesn't intercept it and passes it to Percy. All the defenders move onto Percy."

"How will Percy pass through?"

The crowd gasped as Percy jumped through the line of defenders and tossed it to Thomas.

"Awesome play by Percy, don't you think Charlie?"

"Indeed Philip. Thomas passes it to Toby. Now, the group split into two. Murdoch and Hiro are on Toby. This is the moment of truth. What will Thomas do?"

The crowd went silent and watched. Toby threw it across the field, and Thomas ran for it. Connor stayed on him. Thomas dived for it, and time seemed to slow for everyone. Thomas seemed to be short, but using the last of his power, caught it and landed across the end line!

"THOMAS JUMPED ACROSS THE LINE!"

"HE CAUGHT THE FRISBEE!"

The crowd went wild! They were screaming and cheering. Connor stretched out his hand to Thomas.

"That was awesome Thomas."

"Thanks, Connor."

Thomas accepted Connor's hand and stood up. He was carried off his feet by all of his teammates. They cheered and cheered.

* * *

At the end, Gordon's Team won twelve to five. They all headed to their dorms. When the six of them all came back, Everyone was exhausted, so they decided to eat just some light dinner. All of them took some bread and butter. Then they all took a long shower and went to sleep early. Gordon was going to go to his room when Caitlin took his arm and dragged him into her room. She laid him down on her bed and climbed in next to him. They looked at each other.

"Well Gordon, should we do something that we wanted to do during Ultimate?"

"Hmm… what did we mean to do…"

Gordon smiled seductively. Caitlin pulled him in close. Their lips joined, and all of their fatigue disappeared into thin air. The bliss they felt, the love between them, and the tender exchange of tongue seemed to make their pains fly away and their bond strengthen. Soon, they were out of breath and smiling. They kissed each other for a long time.

"I love you, Caitlin."

"I love you, Gordon."

The night went on as the exchange of their tongues continued. They soon felt tired and went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. I will write a bit longer from now on. Cya guys later! :)

Shoutout to Guest 4 with the positive reviews and support! :) Thanks!

FYI I love Ultimate and not to brag I am sorta awesome at it lol Anyone who can throw a frisbee well needs to talk with me. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Quiet Love_

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Madison Marzella2, who absolutely loved Edward. :) Enjoy!

* * *

There are many types of love in the high school. There is a very open type of love, like Toby and Mavis, who were dating since middle school. There is a slightly secretive one, where people know about it but they don't openly state it, like Thomas and Emily. There is the one that becomes obvious, like Gordon and Caitlin, which people knew about, thanks to the Ultimate match. The final type of love is the quiet one. Edward and Molly always were quiet about everything, other that incorrect explanations about every subject. The two of them were always quiet. One day, the two of them looked at all of the couples around the school. They couldn't help but wonder what other couples there were, other than Gordon and Caitlin, Thomas and Emily, and Toby and Mavis.

"Molly dear."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you want to go out on a date? It is a rather warm day."

"Of course. It'll be nice to be out together."

The two of them got dressed and met up outside. Edward was wearing a smart light blue shirt with a navy blue cardigan, with a pair of black pants. Molly was wearing a clean white shirt with a yellow scarf. She wore a plain yellow dress with lace hems. Edward took her arm and the two of them walked out. Thomas and Emily, who were fixing up a light snack of buttered toast and jam.

"Have a nice date you two!"

"Don't forget to call us if you're having dinner outside brother!"

"I will Thomas. I will!"

Edward and Molly walked down the hill. Gordon and Caitlin zipped by, riding on their bikes.

"Have a nice date you two!"

"Thanks, Caitlin!"

They walked calmly down the hill. When they reached the bottom, they saw Toby and Mavis walking out of campus, hand in hand, to the park, to enjoy a day out. They saw the three big guys, Murdoch, Hiro, and Hank, hauling wood to an empty area behind their dorm. The two of them laughed as Donald and Douglas teased Bill and Ben by raising their hats high above the two playful twins. Edward was walking ahead when Molly called him back.

"Edward, look here!"

Edward walked over and smiled. There was the Great Western Gang in the river. They are Duck, Oliver, and the Slippies. The Slippies were two guys and a girl, William, Samuel, and Angelica Slipper respectively. Oliver, William, and Samuel were looking toads to give to Toad, Oliver and Duck's younger brother. They giggled and laughed at the thought of Toad's reaction. Duck and Angelica, however, were off on the side, behind some tall reeds that were growing next to the river. Duck and Angelica had their arms around each other, laughing and smiling. Eventually, they kissed. Edward and Molly smiled at the two lovers. Then they turned to each other and walked on.

The two of them were walking along the path to the main building when they saw Connor and Belle hand in hand, walking and flirting with each other. Then they stopped when they saw Edward and Molly. The two older couple smiled at them. Connor and Belle chuckled awkwardly and walked quite briskly away. Molly laughed and Edward smiled. Soon it was time for dinner. Edward didn't want this day to end. It was quite fun to be outside and looking at the other couples with Molly. So he kept his promise and called Thomas.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, brother! What's up?"_

"You can cook dinner for only four tonight. We are going out for dinner."

 _"Alrighty Edward, I knew you'd keep the promise! Bye!"_

"See you later!"

Molly was quite busy looking at Rosie playfully running away from Ryan, who as smiling from ear to ear.

"Come back here Rosie!"

"You need to catch me, Ryan!"

Eventually, Ryan caught up with Rosie and pulled her in close. The two of them spent a long time playing with each other.

"Molly, we don't usually play like that."

"No, we are in a relationship that I call 'Quiet Love'"

Edward looked puzzled. Molly gave him a light nudge.

"You know, we don't do anything like that, we spend time together as in like a parent. We look at out friends and see them happy together, and we do spend time together, just like we will tonight."

Edward smiled and took her arm again and headed off to the restaurant near the docks. As they shared a romantic dinner in the candlelight, they noticed James and a girl that they never saw before. She was wearing a white shirt and a colorful rainbow colored dress. She was laughing at James's story. Edward and Molly caught few snippets of the stories.

"Well, that's when I got stung by the bee! It hurts just thinking about it…"

The new girl burst with laughter.

"Michelle, that was not funny!"

Michelle still laughed. James playfully nudged her.

The older couple came back to their own conversation.

"Well dear, I think there are quite a lot of couples that we would see again in school, new and old."

"I agree with you, Edward. Oh, what do you think about school?"

"I'm definitely looking forward to it. I can't wait to see if we will be in the same class!"

"I wouldn't mind if we aren't. We are seeing each other for pretty much all the time."

"Yes, but it would be nice to be together. If luck is on our side, maybe the whole Steam Team will be with us. It would be rare. Thomas, Me, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, and Emily. There will be more than only us so it would be nice. Of course, with our roommates as well."

"Yes, it will."

"Oh well, let's go get a drink and go back to our dorm."

The two of them went to get a drink at Starbucks and bought a drink. Edward got a cup of Chai Tea Latte, and Molly got a cup of Peach Green Tea. The two of them set off, walking side by side, down the seaside, as the sun set above.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Want to visit somewhere that I know?"

"Okay."

The two of them headed to the dorm. When the two of them entered through the gate with their ID cards, Edward took Molly, hand in hand, to behind the cafeteria. There was a beautiful mountain range, with the sun setting in between. Molly gasped.

"Oh, Edward! It's so beautiful…"

"I knew you'd like it here."

"Oh…"

The two of them looked. The first of starts were starting to glimmer in the night sky. They sighed, and Edward pulled her in close. He smiled.

"You know, just because are in a quiet relationship, doesn't mean that I can't be a bit dominant in parts."

"So can I."

Edward pulled her into a kiss. The two of them, being the mature ones, after all, took their time. The kiss wasn't too fast and wasn't too slow. They took their time. Soon, though, the real desire under the two of them began to rise. They both knew what was coming, and decided to slowly, but definitely, opened up their desires and lips. Soon, the two of them were frenching away through the night.

Meanwhile, Gordon was getting worried. He had tucked Caitlin in, after spending some lovely time with her, and saw Thomas reading in the study, with Emily next to him. Edward never stayed outside for a long time. Gordon was truly worried at this point. He grabbed his jacket and took off through the night. Gordon ran all throughout the city. Only the 24 hours McDonald's were open, where he saw Philip, Charlie, Bill, and Ben having some burgers. He ran all the way across the seaside, where everyone had left. He then came back and decided to look back at his dorm, where he heard a very familiar voice, a voice that belonged to his brother. Gordon followed the voice to the back of the cafeteria, and found Edward singing a lullaby, to a sleeping Molly. Edward had taken off his cardigan and put it over Molly. He smiled at his younger brother.

"Hey, Edward. I was worried."

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on. Let's go home."

Edward gently woke up Molly, and Molly leaned on Edward the whole journey back, with Gordon supporting her other side. They then arrived and tucked Molly in. Then Edward gently lifted a sleeping Thomas to his bed, and Gordon took Emily to her bed. Gordon smiled at the sleeping form of Emily. Gordon loved her as a sister. She smiled in her sleep as Gordon gently stroked her hair. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled even bigger.

"Brother…"

"Shh… sleep sis. You need it."

Emily smiled and slept. Gordon couldn't help but let out a tear. He had never forgiven himself for what he had done in 7th grade. Gordon wiped away the tear and gave her a gentle, loving, brotherly kiss on her forehead. He smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys. Technical difficulties. I hope this works. Anyways, if anyone can guess what I play, instrument wise, I will give a shoutout and use their name in a chapter! :) You don't have to, but it'll be nice. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: Gordon's Secret_**

* * *

Thomas woke up as an engine. He was used to this now. This was his third time. Nothing happened during the first two times. It was a normal day. Today, Thomas worked hard in the yard and pulled Annie and Clarabel along his branch line. He was about to go into his berth of Tidmouth Sheds, but he heard a voice, a voice that he knew well.

"Gordon, stop it! It was an accident!"

"Oh really Emily, you "accidentally" gave me the tools for the Steamworks and not the books for the library? You know I hate pulling goods trains Emily. Don't lie to me. You mock me all the time."

"Gordon! That's just friendly teasing!"

"Yeah? Well too bad. I know it isn't. Don't. You. Dare. Do. It. Again."

Each phrase was enforced with a harsh bump that made Emily crash into a set of buffers. Gordon, who was merciless as always, left her, with her buffers all dented. Thomas chased after Gordon, vowing revenge, but soon, he went slower and slower. His driver and fireman couldn't find out what's wrong. Thomas was frustrated.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Thomas fell out of bed with a CRASH.

"Ow…"

He got up and changed. A nice plain blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He got out, and went to find Gordon. He bumped into Molly on the way.

"Hey, Thomas! How are you today?"

"Terrible. Where's Gordon?"

"Oh… Gordon just went outside. He finished breakfast early and went…"

Thomas took off.

"… for a walk…"

Thomas ran down the hill. He could see Gordon jogging. Gordon was unaware of Thomas sprinting behind him. Thomas jumped on Gordon. They both fell, with Thomas on top.

"Get off Thomas!"

"What did you do to Emily!"

Gordon froze. "What?"

"I said, what did you do to Emily!"

Gordon started. "I tucked her in bed last night after you guys fell asleep in the study."

"Don't lie!"

"I swear that I did. Ask Edward. Now let me up!"

Thomas let him up, and pretty much dragged him back to the dorm. Everyone was watching from the lawn. Except for Emily. Emily was still tossing around in bed, having a nightmare. She was turning, occasionally letting out a groan. She was talking in her sleep.

"No… Don't… Stop…"

Gordon dropped onto the couch. Thomas stood in front of him.

"Edward, did Gordon really tuck Emily into bed and go to sleep?"

"Calm down Thomas. He did. Why?"

"Nothing. Gordon, what did you do to her?"

"I swear I did nothing."

"Thomas, after you fell asleep, she looked at you, read some more, and stroked your hair. Then, she fell asleep too. I was watching from the other side of the room. I couldn't sleep after Gordon tucked me in. I saw you guys then I went to sleep. Later I heard Gordon run out. I swear too. He did nothing."

Thomas looked around. He knew he could trust his other roommates. Then, they heard a scream that made all of their blood run cold. Emily. Thomas rushed to her room and slammed the door close. The rest followed, but Edward wisely blocked their way.

"Let them be."

The four waited for Thomas and Emily.

Inside, Emily was crying her heart out. She leaned helplessly on Thomas's shoulder, and was bawling so hard. Thomas had a shocked expression on his face, and stared at Emily.

"Really? You actually had that dream. That dream?"

"Y-y-yye-e-s-ss Thomas. I did."

"But…"

"Why?"

"I knew it. I knew it. That idiot blasted brother of mine."

Thomas burst open the door and shoved his brother back onto the couch. Thomas may be small, but he is strong. Gordon was scared. He never saw Thomas so mad at anyone yet.

"GORDON, YOU LYING BLASTED BROTHER OF MINE, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO EMILY! Do you know what my dream was? Exactly what you did to Emily in 7th Grade in engine form!"

Gordon and Emily gasped. The rest of them stared at the three of them. They had no idea what the three of them knew.

"Tommy, he already apologized and I accepted. We don't have to start this again."

"No Em. I need to settle this with my brother. Gordon, did you actually shove Emily for accidentally giving you tools instead of books? Did you really?"

Everyone was surprised. It always seemed that Gordon was a brother to Emily and vice versa. They never heard Gordon holding a grudge on Emily.

"And furthermore, you made her go to the hospital!"

Everyone stared at Gordon. Gordon seemed to shrink. He was no longer the biggest or the strongest among the roommates.

"Thomas. Stop it. I already punished myself. Heck, I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Emily!"

Now, everyone's gaze turned from Gordon to Emily. She blushed.

"It's true. I'll tell you all what happened.

* * *

 _-7th Grade-_

* * *

Today was the day the materials were delivered from the docks. It was Emily's duty to distribute materials for everyone to bring to different parts of the school. She was giving out the material. She gave writing materials to Thomas, library books to Edward, tools to Gordon, and new computer parts to Henry, James, Percy, and Toby. Little did she know, she had given Gordon's load to Edward, and Edward's load to Gordon. She happily walked off to the cafeteria to buy a bottle of water to drink on the walk home. She was about to walk out when she heard Gordon calling her. She turned around and saw Gordon with not the happiest expression. She walked over to him.

"Hey, Gordon! What's up?"

"Oh. You gave me the tools. On purpose right? I was meant to take the library books! You know I don't want to run around here all the time!"

"Gordon, I didn't even realize! Sorry."

"NO. YOU. MOCK. ME. ENOUGH. YOU. WILL. PAY!"

Gordon shoved her into a nearby wall with every word. Emily, who was eventually bruised at the end, slid down the wall and started crying. Gordon, unusually mercilessly, walked away, huffing.

"Oh, Gordon. I thought you didn't mind the teasing… it was an accident..."

Soon, she saw two people who she loved, even though they weren't connected by blood.

"Donald! Douglas! Over here!"

The twins used to be next door neighbors before they both moved to the island of Sodor. Emily's family eventually had to move back to Scotland because of family matters. Donald and Douglas's parents gladly accepted her into the family. The two of them were very close. She loved Donald and Douglas just like a family member.

"Dear Em! What happened!"

"I will kill that blasted person!"

"Douglas! It is nothing. I got hurt. That's all."

"Come on. Let's go home. We'll fix you up."

Emily smiled and gratefully got up, wincing with pain. Donald and Douglas supported both of her shoulders, and the three went home. The twin's parents were away for business, so Donald got out the medicine kit, and Douglas took Emily's coat and hung it. Emily flopped on the couch. She took off her top and turned around. Donald and Douglas made sure that they didn't look at her half-naked. When Emily turned around, Douglas took out the medicine and applied it onto her back. Donald then put on the bandages on her wounds. When they were finished, Douglas put away the medicine kit and Donald took her hand in hand to the shower. Then, when Emily was finished, Donald and Douglas took their own shower. They all regrouped at Emily's room.

"Now Em, since I know you won't tell us, we won't make you."

"Thank you Donald. Good night you two."

"Good night Emily!"

"Sleep tight."

The two of them both kissed her on her forehead and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Gordon lay in bed, thinking about what he had done. He knew that it was a mistake, and he always laughed along with Emily's teasing. Today was different, with all the stress, he reacted rashly. He knew what he did was wrong, and he knew that Emily would never forgive him. He sighed and sent her a text.

 _Emily. I am sorry about what I did. I am truly sorry. I am going to leave the island, in the only way possible to end my suffering and yours. I will see you in either Heaven or Hel-_

When Emily read this, she shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed her keys. She hastily put on her coat and ran to Gordon's house. She saw Gordon ready to jump over onto the rails, where the night fish train, also called the Flying Kipper was coming up the lane. He was ready to jump. Emily gasped.

"NOOO GORDON DON'T!"

Emily jumped and dragged him back to safety. Gordon looked at her.

"Why Emily? I know you won't forgive me. Stop it. Let me go. I will jump."

"No Gordon, if you're going to die, then so will I."

"No."

"Listen. I do forgive you."

"How? What I did is unforgivable."

"But I do. I do forgive you. I love you Gordon. Just like I love my brothers, Donald and Douglas. I love you as and older brother. Gordon, don't leave me. What about Thomas, Edward, and the rest of us? We all love you. You are a part of the Steam Team. Stay with us."

Gordon looked at Emily and saw the genuine love in her eyes. Then he smiled.

"Alright. I'll stay."

Emily got up and stretched her hand out to Gordon.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Emily."

"I only forgive you on two conditions."

"Anything,"

"Don't pull off another stunt like that and love me back as a sister."

"I won't. Also, I always loved you as a sister Em."

They smiled. They left for Gordon' house. Hand in hand, as brother and sister.

* * *

"You see now guys, I forgave Gordon a long time ago."

Everyone was happy once again. They were glad that everything was okay now. Even Thomas smiled.

"I'm happy to say that I forgive you too Gordon."

"Thank you, brother."

Edward cleared his throat, and everyone fell silent.

"Since we are all clear about what happened, I think this calls for a toast. Here, I have just the thing I need."

Edward ran off to his room, opened his mini fridge, and took out a bottle of Martinelli's Sparkling Apple Juice.

"I call for a toast. For friendship! Everything that is now mended."

"Hear hear!"

Everyone then drank. Caitlin pulled Gordon off to the side.

"Gordon, dear, you aren't going to do anything like that again, right? Not the shoving or the stunt right?"

"Yes dear. I won't."

Caitlin smiled and pulled him in close. Gordon smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Emily then looked at Thomas. She smiled.

"That's why Gordon is so kind to me now. He has a word to keep. And I am sure that I won't get hurt like that again."

"That's my girl."

They smiled, and Thomas kissed her on her forehead.

Edward and Molly were sitting on the side, smiling.

"Well Molly, I am certainly happy we got that smoothed out.

"I am too Edward. I must say, I was really scared."

"I was too. I'm glad that's cleared away now."

"I am proud of you, my Edward. You handled that well."

"Oh it's nothing."

"Still, I'm glad."

Molly gently nudged him and kissed him on his cheek.

The night was carried on with some more kissing when Gordon turned on his phone and turned on some music.

"Alright! Let's get this party started! Call everyone!"

Everyone was called. The whole Steam Team, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Murdoch, Hank, Hiro, Stafford, Stanley, and Arthur were called. The dance party was on!

While they were all partying, Emily and Gordon pulled Donald and Douglas off to the side.

"Donald and Douglas, I am sorry to say to say that I was responsible for Emily's accident back then but now, you can listen to Emily."

"Now, don't punch him Douglas. I know you swore to kill him, but don't. We smoothed things out."

"We only forgive you lad, since our dear Em said it's okay."

"Alrighty. I will too. Though I might still kill you!"

"Oh, shut up Douggie!"

"But… Em…"

"No. We're good."

They all smiled and went back to dancing. Then, one by one, as the time grew later and later, the guests all left. Soon, the six of them were left alone. Thomas, Edward, Molly, and Caitlin all knew that Gordon and Emily will need to talk things out, so they all left to their respective rooms.

"Good night you two!"

"Good night you four!"

"Love you Em!"

"Love you, Tommy!"

The two brother and sister looked at each other.

"Well Em, I'm sorry about 7th grade. I really, honestly never forgave myself."

"You should you know. I forgave you, so you should forgive yourself!"

"Oh Em, you're kind as always."

"Oh Gordon, brother…"

Gordon kissed her on her forehead and lead her to her bedroom.

"Good night sis."

"Good night bro."

They all slept. Quite soundly.

* * *

Gordon's Secret. I cried a few times writing this. :) Hope you enjoy!


	8. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! Drewdy59 here. I hope you guys are enjoying the chapter. I am trying my best to write longer stories, but it can be hard sometimes. I am still young. So I am going to write whenever I can. School starts again tomorrow for me, so I will write whenever I can!

Shout out to Chocolate X My Mouth, Madison Marzella2, the mysterious Guest 4, and everyone else who are reading this!

Please feel free to ask me things!

If you can guess which instrument I play, or either one of the three sports I like (Not Ultimate, three other ones), you will get another shout out and possibly chance to be in my story. At least your name.

I do a lot of shout outs and guessing parts. Who knows? Maybe every user who reads this will be in the story!

Signing off!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine: Day Before School_**

* * *

The chapter title is pretty self-explanatory. It's the day before school, where our six roommates are going to find out the classes.

* * *

Edward woke up to his alarm on his phone. He smiled and turned it off. Edward is an early riser. It was 5:30 am. He stretched and got out of bed. He first went downstairs to got a glass of water. Then, he went into the first room next to the stairs. It was Molly's room. He opened the door quietly and went in. He smiled at Molly sleeping figure. Molly was talking in her sleep.

"Oh, Edward. Cuddle me… Pamper me… Kiss me…"

Edward leaned in and kissed her lips. Molly stretched, yawned and woke up. She smiled when she saw Edward.

"Molly, if I knew you were so initiative, then I would have kissed you all day."

The two of them chuckled.

"Edward, you know it's only during a dream."

Edward laughed quietly and pulled Molly up. The two of them smiled and cuddled. Edward kissed her on her forehead. Then, they both went to their respective bathrooms. Edward went up and picked up his towel, a clean white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, blue socks, and a pair of underwear. He also got his phone. He went into the bathroom and turned on a song. Then, he climbed into the shower.

After a nice wash, Edward got dressed. Then, he walked out and went to his room, with the music still on, but on low volume. He hummed along. He went and put on a clean blue jacket and blue sneakers. Edward walked down the stairs, two by two. He saw that Molly was already up and cooking breakfast. She smiled as Edward kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you making for breakfast Molly dear?"

"I'm making pancake and syrup for the six of us."

"Cook the pancakes, eat a few, then leave the rest for the roommates. We have something to bring to the room."

"What Edward?"

"Our schedules. We are getting it today."

Soon, Molly finished, and the lovely couple took off on their bikes. Edward had a bag to carry all the papers. The two raced down the hill. There are times that anyone can have a laugh, even the nerd.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!"

Edward and Molly laughed and rushed down the hill. As they coasted to the main building, they noticed another pair of early risers cycling beside him.

"Hello, Ivan. Hello, Alyssa."

"Hello, Edward. Hello, Molly."

Ivan is a very early riser. He is a very kind friend and is always ready to help anyone. Alyssa is a kind girl but could get snappy at times. Ivan keeps her happy, and the two of them worked together all the time. The group of four all went to the building. Edward and Ivan pulled ahead.

"So Ivan, who's your roommates?"

"Oh, I have Alyssa, James, and Michelle. Did you meet Michelle yet?"

"Well…"

Edward did remember Michelle. Molly and he saw her with James during their date.

"Can you keep a secret Ivan?"

"Anything for a friend Edward."

"I saw her on a date with James while I was out with Molly"

"A double date? You went on a double date with Michelle and James?"

"No, I saw them at a restaurant"

"Oh…"

Meanwhile, in the back, Molly and Alyssa were having a conversation of her own.

"So, how's life?"

"Oh, nothing unusual. Just came here, say hello to people, stay with Ivan, you know. Stuff."

"I feel you."

"Well, I am interested in who's in which dorm."

"Oh, we are headed to pick up the schedule, so we probably can ask."

"Fair point."

"Let's catch up with the boys."

The pairs joined back together and screeched to a stop at the front of the building. They got off and went inside. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting behind a desk.

"Hello. Are you here for the schedules?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right. Take what you need."

Edward stood up and looked for the six schedules he needed. He smiled. Sir Topham Hatt had laid out the papers in the order of the Steam Team. He looked up. Sir Topham Hatt smiled at Edward.

"Right. Thomas Hutchinson, me, then Gordon Hutchinson. Now we need Emily Rose, Molly Ridge, and Caitlin Dowsland."

Edward picked up the papers and walked back. He saw Ivan picking out the papers, with Alyssa waiting at the side, chatting with Molly.

"Ivan Rance, Alyssa Chang, James Hopper, and Michelle White."

"Alright, Edward and Ivan. Off you go."

"See you soon, sir!"

The two boys walked out met up with the girls. Ivan gave Alyssa her schedule, and the two of them headed off. Edward smiled and put all the papers in his bag.

"Well Molly, shall we?"

"Let's go, Edward. The other's will be wondering where we are."

With that, the two of them headed up the hill. As the birds flew from one tree from another, and the butterflies flying through the air, the two of them arrived at their dorm. When they entered, they were almost run over as the four other roommates, who were waiting for their schedules.

"GIVE ME MINE"

"GIVE ME FIRST!"

"O-okay guys… calm down."

The excited four sat down, trying to calm down. Edward laid out the papers in front of everyone. They all gasped. Everyone was in the same class! Edward took out an additional sheet of paper. He cleared his throat.

"The people in class 9A are Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Molly, Lily, Caitlin, Michelle, Eliza, and Mavis."

They all smiled. Everyone was happy to be in the same class. Gordon stood up.

"I'll go get the uniforms."

"We should all go. We have to go to the library for our textbooks anyways."

"Fair point Emily. Let's all go."

Everyone went to their rooms for their bags, and all set off to the main building, where the table was now filled with navy and evergreen polo shirts, white shirts and blouses, khaki shorts and pants, a navy and evergreen plaid skirt, and khaki skirts. On the side was a rack filled with blazers, cardigans, jackets, coats, and ties. The group of six could already see that there was a long line of students waiting for their clothes. The lines were divided into four groups. They were the Steam Team, the Steamies, the Diesel Gang, and the Newcomers.

"Hmm… turns out Sir Topham Hatt do remember the nicknames from middle school."

"It does seem like it."

In the Steam Team line, Henry, James, Percy, and Toby were waiting. In the Steamies line, there were Duck, Donald, Douglas, Arthur, Hank, Hiro, and a lot more. In the Diesel Gang line, there was Mavis, Daisy, BoCo, Diesel, Den, Dart, Sidney, Paxton, Norman, Salty, and Philip was there. In the Newcomer's line, there were a lot of new faces, although Edward did recognize Michelle, Ivan, and Alyssa.

Molly and Caitlin smiled and waved, and went to join the Steamies line. The rest of them got in line. Edward waited patiently, and Thomas was chatting with Emily quite happily. Gordon was sad, though. He didn't want to split up with Caitlin. Gordon got out his phone and messaged Caitlin.

Hey, Cait!

 _What up Gordon?_

I was bored…

 _Oh, Gordon… Wait real quick. Let me send you a link to something._

Ok. Love you!

 _Love you too!_

Five minutes later, Gordon got this link from his girlfriend.

 _user/brodiesmith21_ _Here Gordon. It's a great channel._

Thank you, Cait! See you soon!

Soon, Thomas stood in front. He saw that Stephen was waiting in front.

"Hello, Thomas. Had a nice break?"

"Hello, Stephen! Are you sure that you are okay with me calling you Stephen?"

"Oh… I'm fine. Right, Thomas Hutchinson. Right on the top of the list! Great. Take the first ones on everything. Make sure it is the boy's clothes!"

"I will Stephen! See you in history class!"

Thomas was happy with his new clothes. As he was stuffing his clothes in his bag, he heard a very stern sounding throat clear.

"Ahem."

He saw Edward standing next to him. He had folded his clothes nicely and was waiting for the rest of the roommates.

"Thomas, I told you that you need to fold clothes, not stuff them."

"Okay, Edward. I will."

Thomas carefully took out the clothes, and nicely folded his clothes, just as Gordon came over.

"Oh Thomas, did you get caught stuffing your clothes again?"

The three brothers laughed, as Emily came over.

"Molly is just coming over, and Caitlin is right behind of her brother, and will be here soon."

Soon enough, Caitlin walked over with Connor.

"Hello, you five!"

"Hey, Connor!"

Connor clapped his sister on her back.

"Now Gordon, don't do anything rash to my sister okay? If you do, you will have me to answer."

"Wha- what? I'm not doing anything crazy, Connor! What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm just kidding Gordon. Don't worry."

Everyone laughed. They all left outside and started to walk back to their dorms. Emily looked back and tapped Thomas on his shoulder. Thomas turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Tommy, I need to see to something. I won't be back until dinner time. Don't worry. I'll be safe."

"Umm… if you're sure…"

"Don't worry."

Emily kissed her boyfriend on his cheek and walked off, to Henry's dorm. She knocked on the door and opened up to see Stanley.

"Yes, Emily?"

"I'm here to see Henry."

"Wait a bit. HENRY?!"

"Coming!"

Stanley smiled and walked back in. Soon, Henry came up to the door.

"Hello, Emily! How are you today?"

"I'm fine, but I want to talk about something over lunch."

"Okay. We were planning on eating burgers in town, but seems like I will have something else!"

"Oh Henry. We need to talk in private. You don't mind if my brothers come along?"

"Brothers? Wait… I though you was an only chil- oh. Them?"

"Yes."

"I don't mind. I'll be fine with them. If you are sure about telling them about what I think this is about?"

"Yes. They are my "brothers", and I have been raised by their family."

"Okay. Let me get my bike."

"Let me run up to our dorm and call my brothers."

"I'll meet you in three at the entrance!"

Emily dropped off her bag at their dorm and called her brothers.

 _Hello?_

Donald?

 _Em!_

What plans do you have for lunch?

 _We were going to eat some sandwiches. Why?_

I need you to escort me lunch with Henry

 _Why? Is he trying to murder you?_

 _As you can hear now, Douglas is here as well._

Douglas, don't do anything rash. No, I just want you to have a nice dinner with Henry and your sis.

 _Oh okay. We'll be there._

Come down to the entrance. I'll be waiting!

 _Bye, sis!_

 _We'll see you soon!_

Feeling satisfied, Emily set off on her bike. She was heading towards the entrance when she heard a familiar bell ringing behind her. It was Donald and Douglas. The twins came up alongside, Donald on her left and Douglas on her right.

"Hey, Donald! Hey, Douglas!"

"Evening Em!"

"I know Henry will be fine, but just in case, we are ready for our alibis for court."

"Douglas!"

"Just kidding Em."

Soon, the three of them skidded to a stop next to Henry.

"Hello, you Scottish bunch! Not being racist! Don't kill me, Douglas."

"I know you aren't being racist. We are proud of Scotland."

"You know, I won't really kill anyone. Just a lot of pain."

"Are we going to have lunch? I am starving."

"Sorry, Emily. Just catching up on news."

With that, the four of them headed off to a reasonable diner.

"Oh look! Special of the Day!"

"Henry, if you are paying, then we can go here, the most expensive restaurant in the city."

"Sorry, Emily. I love food."

"I think you love food as much as you love the forest."

"Maybe."

"Hurry up you two! Douglas and I are waiting at the restaurant!"

"Sorry!"

Henry and Emily turned around the bend and saw the diner. They parked their bikes outside on the bike rack, and the two of them followed Donald and Douglas in. They sat down in a quiet corner and ordered.

"We would like four of the pasta please."

"Coming right up."

When the waiter turned away, Emily leaned in.

"I'm paying."

"Are you sure Em?"

"I'm quite sure Donald."

"Well, in that case, let's order more! Just kidding."

"Okay, Douglas. So Emily, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"You see, the day we had the dance party, I had a bad dream. A bad, bad dream. Exactly what happened in 7th grade. I was scared. Really really scared."

Donald and Douglas just stared. Henry looked at her sharply, making Douglas's eye go from Emily to Henry, growling lowly.

"This dream, it was in… that form?"

"Yes."

Henry sighed, and leaned back.

"Let's just eat Emily. You will be alright. It was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, but don't forget this. Tomorrow, 5:30, Your Place."

Emily smiled. Donald and Douglas thought that your place was her dorm, but Henry actually meant somewhere that meant a lot to her. The seaside. Henry had his forest, Gordon had his hill, and Emily had the seaside. It was where Thomas and she went together, whether with the rest of the family or just the two of them. Emily stood up with the bill.

"Okay, guys. Unless you want to pay, I'm going back to my dorm."

The three guys followed her out. They all went to the entrance. Donald and Douglas went first, happy that Henry was looking out for Emily. Henry and Emily rode, side by side until Henry asked.

"So… do you want to talk now?"

"You know what? Sure. I had the dream in engine form. I mean, Gordon bumped me into a set of buffers, and I nearly got derailed."

Henry took her hands. Emily looked up. Henry looked into her eyes. Suddenly, he pulled her in for a hug. Emily was surprised at first, but she smiled. She hugged him back. Henry pulled away slightly.

"Emily, you see, some of these dreams are prophetic, but your dream was something that happened before. I think that you'll be fine. Later, you might know what will happen in the future. I think of this as a gift. At least your first one won't lead to pain."

"I understand Henry. I'll keep it in mind. Now, I think we can just have some fun."

"Like what?"

"Like you coming over with your dorm mates and play games?"

"I think I'll come over later. After all, it is the first day of the school tomorrow!"

"True. See you!"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to buy a new folder. My old one is broken."

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

With that, Henry went to the stationary store, and Emily went back to the dorm. Before she left, Emily pulled out her phone. She had a missed call from _Thomas my BF_. Emily blushed as she called Thomas.

 _Emily?_

Thomas! Sorry I didn't pick up.

 _It's okay. What's up?_

Nothing, just that I'm arriving soon.

 _Okay. I was going to play Blue Marble with Molly, and Edward. We will all play when you come back!_

What about Gordon and Caitlin?

 _Caitlin got a call from Connor saying something about Ultimate._

Oh. That makes sense.

 _Okay. Come home quick!_

I will honey!

Emily hung up and raced back to the dorm. She skidded to a stop and smiled as she saw Thomas, Molly, and Edward waving at her from the second-floor window. She parked her bike in the shed and ran up the stairs, two by two. Thomas planted a kiss on her forehead. The two of them smiled, and Emily went and joined the game of Blue Marble.

Soon, Gordon and Caitlin came back and ate dinner with the dorm mates. Everyone was waiting in the living room for Edward to talk to them.

"Tomorrow is the first day of school. We will keep on schedule. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Right. Go to sleep, everyone!"

"Good night!"

"Sweet Dreams!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

They all went to sleep, and all of them could only think.

What would school be like?

* * *

Hey, guys! Officially my longest chapter. Sorry about the delay, I'm in school. :( Have fun in life and school will start for me and them!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten: Classes and ASA (Part One)_**

* * *

For people that don't know what ASA means, it means after school activities.

* * *

Shoutout to my friend Hannah Rah for being a good friend, although she is pretty weird. (Like me. Hannah, you know I don't mean it)

* * *

He got up extra early. It was 5:30 in the morning. He got out of bed, stretched, and took out a short sleeve white shirt, long khaki pants, a navy cardigan, a navy blazer, and to top it all, a blue and green tie. After he took a shower, he put on his clothes and looked at his mirror. He straightened his tie, and half smirked.

 _Boy, I look better than I thought! I wonder what my dear Caitlin thinks of me._

Gordon walked out and saw that Edward and Molly eating some toast. Edward was wearing the same thing as Gordon, and Molly was wearing a short sleeve blouse, a navy cardigan, khaki skirts, and the same tie.

"Hello, you two."

"Ready for the first day of school brother?"

"I'm a bit nervous…"

"Oh, Gordon, don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Thank you, Molly."

Just then, Caitlin came out of her room. Gordon turned and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Caitlin was wearing the same thing as Molly, except she was wearing a navy and evergreen plaid skirt, and didn't wear the tie.

"Hey, Cait! Slept well?"

"I did. I can't wait to start school."

Then, Emily walked out of the bathroom, jumping around and skipping out. She was wearing a short sleeve blouse, a khaki skirt, a navy button-up sweater, unbuttoned and with a white outline. She smiled.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Good morning Emily."

"My, someone's hyper!"

*yawn* "Why is my angel so hyper while I am still sleepy?"

They all turned to see Thomas walk slowly down the stairs, yawning about every five seconds. Thomas was wearing the same thing as his brothers, except the cardigan. Thomas kissed his angel on her cheek.

"How's everyone today?"

"Great!"

"You know, when we finish our breakfast, it will still be like six in the morning. We have until eight, and we can do anything."

"How about we just play around in front of the building on the quad?"

"As long as we don't sweat much, I don't see why not."

"Gordon, are you going to get your frisbee, or should I get mine?"

"I'll get mine."

Suddenly, Edward remembered something.

"Guys, the earlier we go, the higher chance we get the after school activity choices we want."

"Oh. I forgot. Thanks, Edward."

"You're welcome Emily. Let's go."

Everyone went upstairs and put got their bags. Inside, they all had their notebooks, binders, folders, a laptop, a pencil case, and textbooks. All of them also took their gym bags, where there was a change of clothes. Gordon had his frisbee in his gym bag as well. They all met in front of the dorm. Everyone got their bikes, and they took off, seeing the sun rise. Edward checked his watch.

"It's 6:45. Let's go drop off our bags in our classroom, then register for ASAs."

The six left their bikes on the bike stand and dropped off their gym bags in their designated lockers. They all left for their classroom, where they all sat in their favored positions, which was in the steam team order, and the rest on the other.

"Okay, guys. Let's go down to the main office."

The five students followed Edward down to the main office and signed up for their ASAs. All of them chose Ultimate on Tuesday, Choir on Wednesday, and Acting on Friday. Thomas chose ping pong on Monday and rock band on Thursdays. Edward chose coding on Monday and speech on Thursdays. Gordon chose tennis on Monday, and so did Caitlin. The two of them also chose rock band on Thursday, along with Emily, who also chose 3D printing for Thursday. Molly chose cooking on Monday, and on Thursday, she chose art.

After all of the choosing, the clock chimed 7:00 A.M. They had two hours and thirty minutes until they had to go back to their classroom. All of them went to the library to wait, but Gordon decided to take his bike and rode off into a sports equipment shop. He didn't like how his frisbee was battered and almost broken. Even though it was very personal to him, he did need a new one. He went inside and found a middle aged man.

"Hello, sir. Do you make custom frisbees?"

"I do young man. I do them in colors, although the patterns can be a bit limited. I can do basic patterns."

"Can I have three light blue frisbees, one magenta frisbee, one yellow frisbee, and one emerald one?"

"What pattern would you like?"

"Just a basic on would be fine."

"Okay. I'll do a star. Would that be alright?"

"Yes. Thank you. When can I get this?"

"I believe… in about a week."

"I'll take it, sir."

Soon, Gordon left the store and checked his phone. It was 7:30, so he rode off to his classroom. He met up with the group at the front. Thomas was curious.

"Where were you, Gordon?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay. Let's go to our classroom."

They all climbed up to the classroom, which was on the third floor. All of them walked in the classroom, and all sat in their respective seats. Thomas was sitting at the edge of the desks, which was shaped in a U shape. Edward was next to him, then Henry and Gordon. On the middle, James was on the left, with Percy and Toby next in line. Then there was Emily and Molly. The right side was taken by Caitlin, Mavis, Lily, Eliza, and Michelle.

When the bell rang, the teacher, Stephen, walked in.

"Hello, class! I see faces I know, and faces I don't. It's nice to see everyone! Now, in fifteen minutes, we will go to the assembly, but while we wait, we will introduce ourselves. I'm Stephen, and I am your history teacher. Now, Thomas. You can start us off."

"I'm Thomas Hutchinson. I am cheeky at times…"

Murmurs of agreements were heard from the classroom.

"… but I am hard working. I will help anyone who needs my help!"

"I'm Edward Hutchinson, Thomas and Gordon's older brother. I am considered a nerd, and I think I am too."

"I'm Henry Bailey. I am sick a lot, but I am a hard worker."

"I'm Gordon Hutchinson, and I don't mind saying that I am the most athletic in this classroom."

"I'm James Hopper, and I think that I am the most handsome one."

Snickers and giggles could be heard around the classroom.

"I'm Percy Bailey, Henry's brother. I must admit I am always a bit scared, but I will do anything that I have to."

"I'm Toby Warper. I am a normal kid."

"I'm Emily Rose. I am willing to help anyone who needs help."

"I'm Molly Ridge. I am sensitive at times, but I like to help everyone."

"I'm Caitlin Dowsland. I am a sports girl, and I love to play sports."

"I'm Mavis Slate. I am a hard working person and am skilled at organizing supplies around.

"I'm Lily Denlite. I love nature. I love the forest in this school!"

Everyone stared at Henry. He blushed.

"I'm Eliza Hansten. I'm a hard working early riser."

"I'm Michelle Winston. I like to help others."

"Ah, now we know everyone's names. We must go to the assembly."

The group got into lines, and they all walked over to the auditorium. They were the first ones there. After a few minutes, 9B came in. Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stanley, Arthur, Stafford, Ryan, Rosie, Charlie, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand sat in the second row. Just before Sir Topham Hatt walked up to the microphone, 9C came in. There was Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Dennis, Norman, BoCo, Philip, Paxton, Sidney, Den, Dart, Salty, and Daisy. Sir Topham Hatt looked at the students and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone. 10th graders will be here soon. For now, I would like to say that enjoy life here. Simple. Now, today you will just learn your schedules. After school activities will today, and I hope you enjoy. You will meet new and old teachers, and I hope you will have fun!"

Applause was heard from all three classes. Then they filed out, just as 10th grade lined up outside. There was Skarloey Werlin, Rheneas Dorwan, Handel Bylon, Peter Lison, Rusty Miller, Duncan Glincent, Luke Chinsy, and Millie Liane. As the 9th graders walked back, Stephen got in front.

"9A! Back to the classroom!"

The fourteen students walked back and sat down. The clock read 8:45. Class ends at 9:30. Some students, like Edward, Henry, and Molly, were waiting patiently for Stephen to start class again. Some, like James and Michelle, were talking about themselves. Some were just reading or staring at nothing in particular. Stephen clapped his hands.

"Class, we should start some studying. Now, this class is going to be pretty easy going. I expect you already learned some of these subjects. Let's get out our textbook and open up to the table of contents."

Everyone got it out and saw the subjects.

"Now class, what do you want to do?"

Edward's hand shot up.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you mean that we can choose a subject and we will learn it?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow…"

"Let's go around the classroom. Thomas?"

"Well… history of trains. I have to say."

"Edward?"

"I would like to learn the same."

"Henry?"

"History of Medicine."

"Gordon?"

"History of Sports."

"James?"

"Trains."

"Percy?"

"The Pony Express."

"Toby?"

"Trains."

"Emily?"

"Trains."

"Molly?"

"History of Trains."

"Caitlin?"

"Sports."

"Mavis?"

"Trains."

"Lily?"

"Agriculture."

"Eliza, or do you like Elizabeth?"

"Eliza. I would like to learn about trains as well."

"Michelle?"

"Trains."

Stephen smiled.

"Well, we will be studying trains. I am quite and expert on this subject, having actual experience with trains. We have 30 minutes left, so let's all read chapter one, section one to three."

Everyone read the story, while Stephen walked over to the board and wrote down the homework. When everyone was done, the bell rang. Everyone got up, and Stephen pointed at the board.

"Homework is to write a short list of your trains. More information will be on my website, which is right here."

Everyone read this and wrote it down. They all left for their lockers and checked their schedule. Gym. All of them got their gym bags and ran off to the gym. When they went inside, they were greeted by the gym teacher, Mr. Liston.

"Hello, everyone. Please get dressed into your gym clothes."

Everyone changed out. The students were a colorful bunch. Blue, green, red, brown, emerald green, yellow, magenta, black, gray, purple, and pink dotted the gym.

"My name is Mr. Liston. Today, we are going to start with a light warm-up. Just some activities like push-ups, sit-ups, and planks. Don't worry, it won't be long."

So the class did the three items. They were in some pain but shrugged it off. Then, Mr. Liston told Gordon and Henry to set up one goal post, and Edward, James, and Toby to set up the other one. He sent Percy into the office for the pennies and Thomas for the soccer ball.

"Now, we are playing soccer for the season. The teams will be split up by me. No complaints! First of all, Gordon, take a penny. Henry, over there. James, take a penny. Edward, over there. Toby, take a penny. Percy, over there. Thomas, take a penny. Caitlin, over there. Emily, take a penny. Molly, over there. Mavis, take a penny. Lily, over there. Eliza, take a penny. Michelle, over there."

The teams split, and they talked about tactics. Team A had Mavis as the goalie, Eliza, Emily, and Toby as defense, and Gordon, James, Thomas as offense. Team B had Henry as the goalie, Lily, Molly and Percy as defense. Michelle, Caitlin, and Edward were offense. Team B got the ball first.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, play okay? No murdering. You should be fine."

His whistle blew, and Caitlin passed the ball to Edward. He took that ball up the field, and even though he was a nerd, he still was very speedy. He dodged his defenders and made it until the goal. He chipped it across to Caitlin, and she came in for the volley shot. Mavis, being the tomboy she is, managed to punch the ball out of the goal post. Emily trapped the ball and dribbled it up the line. She passed it to Eliza. Eliza dribbled on, dodging Michelle and Caitlin. Everyone was surprised. Eliza passed the ball to Gordon. Gordon passed it, between Lily and Molly, to Thomas. Thomas pushed the ball into the net, right through Henry's legs, who was ready for Gordon's attack. He looked around confused and smiled.

"Good play you guys. That was tricky."

"Thank you."

Gym class was over. The students got changed into their uniforms again. They all went back and went to math class. Inside, there was a teacher.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Ms. Girardin. Nice to meet you all."

The class seemed to fly by fine. It was a review for now. Soon enough, the bell rang. The class filed out. The three brothers went hand in hand and went to eat lunch. First, they dropped off their bags in their locker. Then, they left. Gordon was twirling his frisbee on his finger. They met up with the girls at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Hey, girls! How do you like school?"

"Oh, Gordon. I love it."

"Same here."

"Me three."

The group of six went inside and got lunch. It was some mac and cheese. They got in line, and ate the pasta while talking about school. Soon, Thomas, who was a fast eater, was finished and got up. He put his tray away and got the frisbee from Gordon. Then, he ran back up to the gym. He was about to run up when he heard the rest of the roommates walk up.

"Thomas!"

"Yes, Em?"

"Wait for me."

"Aww… sweetie. I will."

Soon, the six of them walked up into the gym. Thomas ran across the gym. Gordon went to one corner, and Edward went to one corner. Molly took out her phone. While the three guys were warming up, she decided to make them do trick shots.

"Boys?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"Do some trick shots."

"Oh. Okay."

Soon, Thomas was standing on one side of the gym. They were standing against the massive air conditioner. There was a small slot between the machine and the outer casing. Thomas looked at the camera.

"This is the air vent slotter."

Thomas threw the frisbee, with a big curve. Everyone watched, as the frisbee flew closer and closer to the, it went it. Everyone was cheering, when Gordon took out the frisbee.

"That was easy. This is the no look hammer slotter."

Gordon closed his eyes, and threw the frisbee, hammer style, into the slot.

Edward was smiling.

"That's my brother, but there is something that none of you can do. The airplane."

Everyone gasped. The airplane was a shot where you skip the frisbee along the ground or water. It is very hard to actually aim with the throw, but it was one of Edward's signature throws. Edward borrowed a frisbee from the gym.

"This is the double airplane vent shot."

He threw one frisbee, which bounced. When it touched the ground, Edward threw the second frisbee. It bounced, and it all flew into the slots. The crowd went wild. Like, wild.

Soon enough, it was time for their fourth class, English. They went into the classroom and saw on the board.

 _Sit anywhere you want._

"Oh?"

Thomas sat down, and Emily sat down next to him. Soon, the teacher came in.

"Hello, class. Had fun during recess? Well, we are going to do work. Then all of you can go play outside."

The class flew by. They got to read books and review some concepts. It was 2:30 p.m. The six room mates biked to their dorm.

* * *

This day is too long. I'll split it into two.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven: Classes and ASA (Part 2)_**

* * *

Just an FYI, Ivan here is an OC, not the Russian Diesel. Sorry for the misunderstanding!

Shoutout to Madison!

* * *

When the six of them arrived at their dorm, it was 2:40 p.m. Being the good students they are, the six of them went to their respective rooms and opened up their planners. The only homework was to write the list of our favorite trains. Thomas looked up the LB&SCR E2 engine. He came up with a list of the number, class, designer, gauge, wheel configuration, speed, and livery. He checked online on Stephen's website and saw that he did everything that was needed, except the builder. So he put that down.

 _That wasn't that bad!_

He walked out, confident that he was set for homework. He saw Edward and Molly sitting outside.

"Hello, Thomas."

"Hello, Molly. Do we have any plums left?"

"No, we were about to go shopping at the supermarket. We will go to the electronics mart during the weekends."

"Alright, just get me some plums please!"

"Your request will be fulfilled, brother!"

Edward and Molly left, leaving Thomas slightly bored and slightly lonely. He decided to take a shower real quick, then take a nap.

Edward and Molly were walking down the aisles of the supermarket, picking up fruit, vegetables, and other food that they could easily cook and eat. Soon enough, they had four big bags of food. Taking two each, they walked over back to their dorm. As they walked back up the hill, they saw Henry hanging out with none other than Lily. Henry and Lily were looking at the plants of the forest. They seemed quite happy together. Edward and Molly smiled at each other. Gordon, who was waiting at the door, took Molly's bags and put it on the kitchen table.

"Boy, you guys sure bought a lot!"

"What can I say? We are a dorm of six people."

"Let's see what you bought. A carton of eggs, milk, cream cheese, whole wheat bread, apples, bananas, plums, oranges, and a lot more. Okay."

"Did someone say plums?"

Thomas and Emily peeked down the stairs, then walked down. Thomas took a plum and washed it. Then, he took a big bite. He smiled.

"Oh, I love plums."

"They are good…"

Then, Caitlin came out of her room. She was holding her laptop.

"Hey y'all. Anyone know where we can use a printer?"

"There is one at the library, but you need to pay. We'll buy a printer for us during the weekends, so just manage the week. What is it that you need to print?"

"A schedule."

"Since ASAs don't start until next week, print it next week."

"That's true Edward. Good idea."

Then Edward checked the clock. It was 3:30 p.m. He smiled and turned back to the group.

"Okay, dinner at 6, and lights out at 10. What do you guys want to do?"

Thomas and Emily looked at each other, and Thomas told the group.

"Emily and I are working on something together. You guys are welcome to look."

"We are drawing something. We'll be done soon."

Gordon and Caitlin smiled.

"Caitlin and I are going to go to the gym. Just play around there, maybe throw my frisbee into the hoop, you know."

"Alrighty. You guys have fun. Molly and I will do something. See you all!"

With that, Gordon and Caitlin biked to the gym, and Thomas and Emily went upstairs. Edward and Molly sat down in the living room. They smiled at each other.

"Well Molly, what should we do?"

"I don't know Edward. What can we do?"

"Hmmm… well, we can go talk to people in other dorms, but I would rather not do that."

"True enough. How about we do something else? We can go outside and just take a walk."

"Okay. Let's go do that."

* * *

Thomas and Emily took out a big sheet of paper. The plan was to draw a map and a description of the island and the engines, with classifications. First, Thomas took out a map of their island. Emily sketched it onto one-half of the paper. Then, Thomas drew the railway lines, with the labels of the main line, branch lines. Emily did the key and the compass. That was the easy part. They two of them only knew themselves, Henry and Gordon. They decided to go visit Henry, later on, to ask more about the trains. They rolled up the paper and put it in Emily's room. Then Thomas opened his laptop. He went to YouTube, and they decided to watch some Ultimate. It was almost 5 in the afternoon. They sat back and enjoyed their time.

* * *

Gordon and Caitlin biked their way to the gym. When they arrived, they found out that there was a basketball game going on. Connor, Hank, Duck, and Oliver on one team, and Murdoch, Hiro, Donald, and Douglas on the other. Connor had the ball. As Gordon and Caitlin watched, Connor spun around Douglas and made a fadeaway three-pointer. SWISH!

"Great shot brother!"

Everyone turned and saw Gordon and Caitlin walking over.

"Thanks, Caitlin. Want to play?"

"Sure. Which team?"

"Join my team Gordon, and Caitlin, you can join Murdoch's team. Are we starting clean, or carry points?"

"We have tied up anyways, so just start over."

"Good point Hiro. Let's start."

After a good game of basketball, Gordon and Caitlin biked back. It was 5, so when they arrived, they took a shower and went on with cooking dinner.

Edward opened the door and ushered Molly out. They walked outside and went into the shade of Henry's forest. It was quite warm, even though it was in the afternoon. The two of them walked in the shade, chatting about life and school.

"So Molly, anything you are really looking forward to?"

"I do. I am really looking forward to the ASAs and music class."

"Same… I'm also looking forward to science."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

They stopped and sat down at the side of the small pond. They saw a family of ducks quacking about, and they both thought about Duck and Angelica.

"You know Molly, I wonder what happened to…"

"Duck and Angelica? Same. I do."

"I hope they are happy together."

"Just like us, Edward."

"Aww… Molly, I love you."

Edward gave Molly a kiss on her lips. She blushed.

"Molly, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Can you…"

Edward stood up and Molly did as well.

"… catch me?"

Edward took off, smiling, and ran off back toward behind the cafeteria. Molly rolled her eyes and smiled. She ran off towards Edward. Edward looked back, then ran fast towards there. When he turned around, he hid behind the corner. When Molly turned, he jumped out and surprised her.

"Boo!"

"Oh my! Edward!"

She playfully pushed Edward, and they two of them looked out to the range. Edward checked his watch. It was 5:45.

"Come on Molly. We need to go cook dinner."

"Let's go."

The two of them headed back up. On the way up, they saw Connor and Belle again. The four of them stopped in their tracks.

"Umm…"

"Er…"

Edward and Molly smiled at each other and looked at the two stammering ones again.

"Okay, spit it out. You two like each other. Right?"

"Yes, Edward. We do."

Edward playfully shoved Connor.

"Oh, come on, I bet everyone can tell."

Connor and Belle looked shocked.

"It was that clear?"

Edward laughed.

"No Belle, I'm just kidding."

"Edward, we have to go to cook dinner."

"Okay y'all, we'll see you guys later."

"Have fun you two!"

"Thank you!"

Edward and Molly smiled and walked up to their dorm.

"We are so telling everyone."

"Yup."

They walked in and saw that they were the last one's to come back. Emily and Caitlin were already cooking dinner. They were making some salad and some soup. In the salad were some lettuce, tomatoes, romaine, and avocados. There was also corn soup.

"It seems like I don't have to cook today!"

"No Molly, you may be the best of us in cooking, doesn't mean we can't cook!"

Molly smiled. Edward wrapped his hands around his girlfriend and led her to the bathroom. The two of them washed their hands, walked out. Everyone had a bowl of soup and a big bowl of salad to share. Thomas, Emily, Gordon, and Caitlin were waiting for the two to sit down. They toasted.

"To our high school year. Let's hope it's good!"

"Cheers!"

They started eating. Molly ate the salad and smiled.

"This is good. Great job you two!"

"Thank you, Molly."

The six of them finished up, and they all went for a walk. With the couples linking arms, they walked down the harbor. They were about to turn around the corner and onto the beach for some simple toss and catches with the frisbee when Edward saw someone that made him stop. Molly tugged his arm, but Edward didn't move. Eventually, the group turned around. Edward walked up. She was wearing a cyan collar shirt and a pink skirt. She had brown curly hair and was wearing as a yellow shoulder bag.

"Well, long time no see Maddie."

The girl turned around. She gasped.

"EDWARD!"

The other two brothers gasped.

"MADISON!"

"MADISON!"

The two boys ran up, leaving the girls with a curious look on their faces.

"It's good to see you, Maddie."

"Same here Thomas, but I asked you to stop calling me Maddie."

"Sorry Madison."

Gordon signaled the girls to walk over.

"Come on girls!"

They walked over, and Edward introduced Madison.

"Girls, this is Madison. She used to live on the same block. She was my best friend back then, during elementary school."

"Hello."

"I'm Emily."

"I'm Molly."

"I'm Caitlin."

"So what are you six doing here?"

"We go to Sodor High School."

"Really? I'm staying here for the first semester, then I'm going back."

"Aww… It's good to see you again Madison."

"Same here Eddie."

"Oh, I told you I hate it when you say that."

All seven of them laughed.

"Okay, Madison. See you around!"

"See you all!"

"Bye!"

The six of them headed down to the beach, and Madison went to the room she was staying with two other visiting students. The Hutchinson Brothers were very happy to see Madison again. So were the girls. The six of them threw the frisbee around until it was 8 p.m. They then all went back and took a shower. When they were done, it was 9:40. They all met in the living room.

"Well, today was an interesting day. Don't you guys think?"

"It was Edward. It was fun too."

"Yes Caitlin, but now, we must sleep. Good night everyone!"

"Good night!"

Edward headed off to his room. He lay in bed in his pajamas, thinking about Madison. She was Edward's best friend. She is lively, friendly, and very kind. Edward smiled. This year was going to be awesome.

* * *

Madison Marzella2, thank you for letting me use you in the story, and thank you for being my friend!

Also, if anyone wants to be in the story, please leave a review and send me a private message. You will probably make it.

FYI, there probably will be two chapters coming out in either Feburary 6th or 7th, depends on my schedule, since I'm travelling without Wi-Fi and it will stack up. Expect chapter 12 to be out tomorrow! Or later today depending on where you live.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter Twelve: Double Bailey Love_**

* * *

First story from the point of view of someone that isn't one of the six roommates. Percy! I love him. He is so funny and great at times.

* * *

The clock was pointing at 6:00 when an alarm clock was starting to ring. Percy Bailey woke up and got dressed. He put on a light green sweater and put on a dark green scarf. He put on brown pants, and walked out of the dorm, munching on a peanut butter and jam sandwich that his brother made for him before he sleeps. Percy always smiled when he saw the sandwich. He loved his brother. As he biked out to the docks, he collected the bag of mail. Then, he stopped at each house and delivered the mail. He smiled, as the bag grew lighter and lighter. Soon, he was delivering the mail to the dock manager. He biked in and dropped off the mail. He then stopped near the seaside. This is one of his favorite part of the mail run. He always gets to see the sunrise. It always felt nice to see the sun come up after the slightly tiring mail run. He looked at the sun, then checked his watch. It was 6:45 in the morning. He biked back to the dorm and went into his dorm. Stanley and Arthur were already up. Henry always woke up later, since he helps deliver the fish to the markets. Henry always takes a shower after he came back from his fish deliveries, and slept in his school clothes, so he can save time. While Percy was eating a light breakfast of jam on bread with milk, Henry came out and gave Percy a hug.

"Did you sleep tight Henry?"

"I did. How was your mail run?"

"Great."

"Henry, tomorrow I'm going to go with you to help with the fish deliveries. You can sleep in."

"Thank you, Arthur. That's very nice of you."

"No problem."

Percy was internally sad. He wished that someone can fill in for him sometimes. It was tiring work. He finished his breakfast and headed off to class. Again.

* * *

It was a week since school started. Nothing crazy was going on, and Percy is now used to delivering the mail again. He still felt tired, and he yawned as he delivered his mail. That morning, Percy was going out, when he saw Ivan walking outside. He walked over to Percy.

"Hello, Percy! I see you are ready to take the mail delivery?"

"Yes, I am."

"Percy, I'm an early riser. How about I take the mail run on Tuesdays and Thursdays? I know, the mail run means a lot, but school is starting. You need some sleep too. So are you okay with me helping out?"

Part of Percy was glad to have a friend helping out, and part of him was sad. He knew that he would need Ivan's help to manage school and the deliveries. He smiled and shook Ivan's hand.

"Thank you, Ivan. You are a great friend."

"Happy to help."

Percy smiled and left to do his mail run. When he stopped at his usual spot next to the seaside, he saw someone he recognized.

"Hello, Eliza! You're up early!"

Eliza turned and smiled.

"Hello, Percy. I usually wake up early and just ride around the town."

"Would you like me to bike with you? I have to deliver the mail anyway."

"That would be nice… Percy."

She smiled, and the two of them set off to around the town. Soon, Percy was finished, and the two of them went back to the seaside. It was 6:45, and the sun was coming up, creating a lovely glow across the river. Eliza gasped.

"Oh… it's so beautiful."

"It's one of the good things about the mail run. You can see the beautiful sunrise."

"Oh… I mean like… oh…"

Percy smiled and checked his time again.

"Come on Eliza, we have to get ready for school."

Eliza turned, and flashed a smile at Percy, then biked away. Percy's heart jumped when she did this. Percy did enjoy Eliza's company. It was nice. There was a nice, fuzzy, and warm feeling in his body. It wasn't from his sweater or the morning sun. He didn't know what that was, but he enjoyed it. He set off after Eliza and went to his dorm. Stanley and Arthur were ready for the Bailey brothers with the breakfast. It was some bread, a fried egg, and some sausages. Arthur really knew how to cook.

"Hello, Percy. Nice mail run?"

"Yes, Stanley. It was quite nice. I enjoyed it."

"Well, go take a shower and eat your breakfast."

"Okay, Arthur. See you soon!"

Percy went to the shower and bumped into his brother.

"Hello, Percy. Go take a shower."

"I will Henry."

Percy took a shower and went to his room. He got dressed and walked out. The three of them were already eating breakfast. It was 7:20. Afterward, at 7:40, they all left for their class. Percy couldn't help but get excited thinking about seeing Eliza again. The bubbling feeling inside of him made him feel very happy. He biked at the end of the line, behind Stanley, Arthur, and Henry. When he went into his class, went straight to Thomas, which turned out to be quite awkward, for Thomas and Emily were pretty busy talking to each other, including some flirts. Percy had to clear his throat five times to get their attention. The couple blushed, and Emily went back to her seat. Thomas smiled at her and turned crossly to Percy.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt be my girl?"

"Cause of a weird feeling."

"Like what."

"A warm feeling in my heart that wasn't from my sweater or the sun."

Thomas, who really wasn't listening, turned quickly to Percy. He tried to stifle his laughter, but with no success. Now it was Percy who was cross.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahahahahaha… Who did you see when you got this feeling?"

Percy's gut instinct told him to be quiet. He leaned in close and whispered.

"Eliza."

"YOU DOG!"

Thomas pushed him. Percy looked at him, utterly lost and confused.

"What?"

"You're in love with Eliza."

With that, Percy fainted. Thomas stared at Percy, then the bell rang. Thomas dragged Percy into the classroom.

"Stephen?"

"Yes Thomas, you can go to the nurse's office with Henry… wait that isn't Henry. That's Percy. Oh yes, you can go with Percy. Henry, help him."

Henry and Thomas lifted Percy onto their shoulders and went to Victor. Victor laid Percy down and asked what happened.

"I don't know Victor. Thomas dragged him in the unconscious."

Thomas blushed.

"It was because he was shocked. He'll be fine."

"Okay you two, I'll send him up when he's fine."

Thomas and Henry walked back up to Stephen's classroom. The class was already learning about Whyte Notation. Stephen pointed to their seats. On Thomas's desk was a note.

 _Is Percy ok?_

Thomas turned to Edward and nodded. Edward smiled and went back to taking notes. Near the end of class, Stephen got a phone call. When he hung up, he turned to the class.

"Thomas, Henry, and Eliza go to the nurse's office."

The three of them left, with a puzzled Henry and Eliza.

"Eliza, why are you going?"

"I don't know Henry. Thomas, do you know?"

"I do, but I can't tell you. It's Percy's business."

The three of them went to the nurse's office. Victor was waiting for them.

"Thomas, you enter first."

"Victor, as family, I thi-"

"Percy asked for Thomas first."

With that, Henry shut up, and Thomas entered. Percy was sitting up.

"Were you serious about what you said, Thomas?"

"Yes. I had that feeling with Emily and still have it."

"Oh…"

"Percy, the others are waiting."

"Tell Henry to come in first."

"Okay. Henry!"

Henry came in.

"What happened?"

"Henry, the reason Percy fainted was because I explained something to him. A touchy subject for Percy. Something he never felt before."

Henry caught on.

"Is that why she's here?"

"Yes."

"Percy, you love her?"

Percy sighed.

"Yes. Ever since this morning, I just couldn't help but see how beautiful she is and how she is so kind, and-"

"Eliza, please come in. Percy has something to say."

Percy got up and slapped his best friend in the face. Then, Eliza walked in.

"Hello, Percy. Are you okay? What do you have to tell me."

Thomas, who was rubbing his face where Percy had slapped him, smirked. Henry smiled. Percy blushed.

"Well Eliza, the reason why I fainted was because Thomas explained something to me. Whenever I see you, I get a warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart. Thomas told me this was because I love you. I hope you don't find it annoying."

Eliza gave Percy the same smile she gave him in the morning. She leaned in and gave Percy a kiss on his cheek. Everyone gasped, other than Eliza. She then smiled and left. Thomas and Henry smiled and left as well. Percy was stunned, then smiled. He left for his locker, feeling quite giddy himself.

The day passed with a haze. Percy constantly kicked the ball off to the side during gym class, did simple math equation's, and misspelled most of his words he wrote. Soon, he was about to get on his bike, when a hand turned him around. He looked. It was Eliza. She smiled.

"Hello, Percy. Wednesday morning. I'm coming to you on your mail run."

"Oh?"

"Consider it a mini date. We'll hang out more during the weekends. Sounds great?"

"Great."

With that, she left. Percy was too giddy to bike back, so he dragged his bike up to the dorm. He smiled as he collapsed onto the couch. Henry noticed, and walked over.

"Did you ask her out?"

"Yes…"

"Good for you. Now, I need to ask her out."

"Who?"

"Lily."

"WHAT?"

That was from Arthur and Stanley.

"Yes. I like her."

With that, Henry left for his forest, leaving the three in shock. Henry had actually secretly asked her out when he was in the forest with her. She accepted, and now, Henry was going on a date with the girl he liked. He biked to his forest and found Lily waiting on a bench.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hello, Henry."

"Shall we?"

Henry let out his hand, and Lily grabbed it. The two of them explored the forest more. They jumped over creeks and found new places. They found a small pond. They found a patch of berries. They even found a family of squirrels and sparrows. Then, they found a place. It was a lake. There was a small island in the middle. There was a way to go there by jumping onto the rocks. Henry went first and held a hand out to Lily. She jumped, and the two of them looked around. The island was surrounded by tall trees, and in the middle was a huge tree, where they could easily climb on. Around the lake, they could see little fishes swimming around. They spent time around the island. Then, they went to the lakeside. They saw lily pads and cattail around the island. Lily gasped.

"Lilies… just like you Lily. They're beautiful like you too."

"Oh Henry…"

Henry pulled her over, facing him. Lily was happy. Henry breathed out and smiled.

"Lily, I love you, as much as I love my forest, and this place is ours. Will you accept me as your boyfriend?"

Lily thought and smiled.

"If you can promise one thing."

"What is it?"

"As long as I'm the girlfriend!"

The two of them laughed and joined in into a kiss. Then they looked over the island, breathing contently, and smiling.

* * *

This is from the POV from the Bailey Brothers. Simple. If anyone can guess where the island came from, then you get a shout out! Hint: A series. About cats.


	13. Update Info

Hey y'all! Just wanted to say thank you for reading my stories. I am taking a break from this after chapter 14. It's just that MAP Testing started for me. It is like the midterm thingy, but it is very stressful. I am going to upload at least two chapters tomorrow or today, depending on where you live. Also, I am going to do a small story, maybe like 3 - 5 chapters. Expect that out soon!

Alright. See you guys in the next story!


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen: Thomas, Find a Drummer!_**

* * *

 ** _This is about two months since we left off._**

 **I will do morecharacter based chapters. YAY MORE STUFF TO READ!**

* * *

Thomas gave Emily a hug and and a kiss on the cheek, then set off to Algebra 1. The school had changed the school schedule and time system from 1 hour 30 minute classes four a day to 45 minutes with 8 a day. This caused each student to have a new schedule, effectively breaking up groups like the Steam Team and the Diesel Gang. However, the roommates shared quite a few classes with each other, and they all had Music, P.E., and Lunch together.

Thomas yawned and said hi to Ms. Colon. She was a nice women who kept candy in her desk.

"Okay. We are reviewing about quadratic formulas. Does anyone remember from last week?"

The class pretty much went on peacefully, until Thomas decided to act smart.

"Ms. Colon, I have a question. If x to the power of y + 1 = y to the power of x, then what is x + y?"

Ms. Colon thought about it, then told him, "Ask your brother, Edward. Class, if you can solve that faster than Edward, you will get two pieces of candy until we get another pop-quiz. End of class! GO!"

As the class rushed out, the class rushed around Thomas and asked him the answer. He just shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Emily watched from the distance as her love walked up to her and plant a firm hand around her hip. She giggled and the two went to one of the classes that they share: History. Both history geniuses, Toby and Molly shared this class. There were also a nice member of the Diesel gang named Paxton. Thomas sighed inwardly. This was going to be another nice class.

At the end of school, Thomas was held back in the music room. Mr. Mootchings, the music teacher, asked him several questions.

"Thomas, what position in rock band did you say you'll do? Was it vocal?"

"I can do vocal or keyboard sir. Emily does vocal as well, Gordon does bass, Caitlin does keyboard, and we still need a drummer."

"Do you know a drummer?"

"Hmm… I think I have an idea sir. May I go sir?"

"Sure! See you during band tomorrow!"

With that, Thomas rode his bike over to none other than to the dorm building of the three big guys. When Thomas knocked, Hank came and opened up.

"Hey Thomas! What's up?"

"Hey Hank. Nothin much, is Murdoch here?"

"No, he left to the gym. I have his phone number though, you can text him if you want."

"All right. THanks. (Pardon the pun :) )"

Thomas then biked over to his own dorm, parked his bike, got a plum, and headed for the study area. It was quite cozy. There were six designated areas, one for each roommate, a stand each, a nice bookshelf, and a printer with a large computer used for group projects. _The girls really decked the place out…_

Thomas set down his backpack next to his spot. He sat on the edge of the table, with Edward on his left and Emily on his right. Right now, Emily smiled when he sat down and put her head on Thomas' shoulder. He stroked her hair and asked, "Hey sweety, sorry I'm late. I had to find a new drummer for rock band. I'm thinking of Murdoch."

Emily nodded and smiled. "He is quite good at percussion in our band as well. I think he'll be fine."

"Want to come to my room and work on our map?"

She stood up and gave him a kiss. "Can't, sorry. I said I'm going to help Percy with history. Can't leave my pupil stranded, can I?"

Thomas nodded and waved. "See you soon!"

Thomas then took a shower, and lay in bed. He had lots of thoughts. He had volunteered to learn to cook from Molly. Thomas was worried that he will make a big mistake.

It turns out he wasn't that bad. He managed to cook Aglio Olio under the supervision of Molly and made a fruit salad. After a satisfying day, he went upstairs and looked up into the night sky. He could see a certain formation among the stars; a heart. Then he gasped. He saw the stars moving to spell out the words: Help the soul that isn't satisfied.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen: Edward's Hope_**

* * *

Two chapters in a row! It's the least I should do after I left for so long.

* * *

Edward cleaned his glasses as he looked back to his experiment. He recently got promoted to honors in science class, for he had already learned all of the material covered in the normal class. He left a little sticky note with his name on it then headed to the bathroom. As he relieved himself, he couldn't help but think about setting up a little lab for students. There was an empty classroom next doors, and seeing how Edward was already a qualified technician in the field, he can help, tutor, and supervise students who want to join. On his was back, he peeked into the empty classroom. Plenty of space for lab desks, a storage cabinet in the back, and a lot of space to move around. When he came back to his desk, he saw a note from Ivan.

 _While you were gone Burgdurf praised you and your work_

 _He said you're hardworking_

 _:) Keep it up man!_

Edward glanced three seats to his left and shot a small smile towards Ivan. Ivan was leaning back with his experiment almost done, with a devil-may-care look on his face as he rocked his chair back and forth. Edward sighed, then turned back to the front. On his paper, Mr. Burgdurf had written his score with the experiment: 150/150. Edward smiled.

At the end of class, Edward's new friend from class caught up to him, Michael Derenzo.

"Hey bud. Ready for Language Arts?"

Edward skidded to a halt when he felt a sharp point on the side of his socks. He painfully walked up to his desk, dropped his bag, then leaned down. He had put his test-tube in his pocket sock backwards, which made the metal stopper dig into his skin every time he took a step. He winced and flipped it. He straightened up, then listened to class.

As the fourth period ended, he waited for Molly at the water fountain. She had a class further down the hall, so they always walked down together. Edward was so deep in thought that Molly had to wait for everyone to leave the hallway to lunch. When she saw that the coast was clear, she gently kissed him on the lips. That got his attention.

"Sorry Molly, I missed what you said."

"I said nothing, I was waiting for you to stop day dreaming. We can talk on the way down."

The two went down the stairs, quite late. As the two passed second floor, Edward told Molly about his little lab plan. Molly was quite intrigued by this idea.

"Lets discuss it at home. We need to focus for the afternoon half of class."

The two of them walked over to the table that they have claimed their own. It was the table where the two sat with Ivan, Alyssa, and a few others they share classes with. After the usual greetings and all, Edward unpacked his lunch, a basil pesto and turkey sandwich with some grapes. He reached down to his sock pocket an took out his test-tube. It contained a orange liquid that he put in his water. After a brief moment, the liquid spread throughout the water.

Ivan asked Edward, "Edward, can you give me a few pointers about science and math for my gall?"

Alyssa blushed when she heard the remark, but she laughed it of. "It's true. I think we should all be able to learn from you, Edward. You are the smartest around here."

Edward thanked her and shot a glance towards Ivan. Ivan smiled at him.

"All right, I think I'll host sessions after ASAs, math on Monday and science on Tuesdays."

Alyssa smiled and asked, "I think you should post that on the school bulletin with Sir Topham Hatt's permission. It'll be nice to get more people."

"Yeah, I think I'll start next quarter. Maybe it can be an ASA, who knows."

Soon enough, the bell rang, and Edward headed up to math with Alyssa.

Edward asked Alyssa, "Are you ready for the test?"

She shrugged and said, "Meh, I think so. Geometry is my weak point though."

Edward gave her a pat on her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

The conversation was over when Mr. Kral walked in the classroom. All students feared him, for he was a no-nonsense man with occasional pop-quizzes whenever someone misbehaved.

"TEST TIME!" (He also has one of the loudest voices Edward heard."

Edward sighed to himself. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Please. Follow me and review. I know I'm still rusty for being gone, so I want some reviews to improve. Cya!

\- Drewdy59


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter Fifteen: Skipping Stones and Hearts (Featuring Cats)_**

* * *

Yes, it is Henry's chapter! Please leave a review and follow me. Any critique, advice, or complements will be gladly accepted.

* * *

Henry woke up from an alarm set for 7. He loved Saturdays. Henry only worked with the Flying Kipper during the weekdays, and he was free to do what he wanted to during the weekends. This meant that he could sleep in instead of spending the night outside delivering fish. He got changed into a white shirt with a dark green cardigan with a certain white design on the edges. This cardigan was a gift from Lily, who was able to add a leaf pattern onto his cardigan. This added a certain feel to their relationship, for Lily was also wearing a certain sweater with a leaf pattern as well. After munching on a quick sandwich and telling Stanley to 'Oh for goodness sake, please shave', he headed off to Subway on his bike. He ordered two sandwiches, six cookies, and two bottles of water. As he was paying, a certain young lady had come up from behind and hugged him. The two walked out. Henry put the sandwich into his wicker basket attached to the front of his bike and turned around to face Lily. She came up and gave him a kiss on the lips then the two started off to their island.

"Henry, where will we leave our bikes?"

"I got some help from Hank, Murdoch, and Hiro to set up a little shed for bikes in the wood."

"Well, that's nice of them."

The two rode on and put their bikes in the shed. They walked into the forest, Lily leaning onto Henry's shoulder. The two hopped across the stepping stones and sat at the edge of the island. They laughed at the two squirrels scrambling over a net, and watched quietly as a deer and her fawn get a drink from the lake. Henry then stood up and picked up a rock. He smiled at Lily, then skipped it. She kept count.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven! Wow Henry, that was a lot of skips."

Henry smiled and said, "That's nothing. The first time I saw you my heart skipped way more."

Lily laughed. The two laughed long and loud, until Henry shushed her.

"Shh… I think that's a cat over there."

"What! Let me see."

Henry pointed the cat out. It was a flame colored tom, hiding under a bush, listening if there were any danger around, then made it's way down towards the lake. Lily let out a gasp. The cat heard, and looked straight at them. It slowly made it's way toward the couple, jumping from stone to stone. Up close, the two could see its vivid green eyes, reminding them of Percy's clothes. Henry took a bit of meat from his sandwich and passed it to the cat. The cat was skeptical at first, then ate it, purring in satisfaction. It then went up towards Henry and rubbed against his leg. Both Lily and Henry smiled. The cat's ears pricked up and purred towards the direction of where it came from. The bush quivered, and out came a sand colored female. She took in the scent, then looked towards the tom. She mewed and made her way towards the little group. Lily stroked the female while Henry gave her a bit of meat.

Soon, it was time for the two to go to their own respective dorms. It was lights out soon. The pair walked to the edge of the woods then biked back. The two kissed each other good night, then Lily biked back to her dorm, leaving Henry sighing and flopping onto the couch. Percy jumped down the stairs and fell on top of his brother.

"How was it Henry?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing rash."

Percy pulled Henry up and showed what dinner was. It was vongole pasta with extra clams.

"Arthur! Did you make this?"

"No, I was out playing a game of cricket. Percy made this."

"PERCY?"

"With Toby's help. You know, he is a great chef. He even works part time at a bakery during the break and some weekends"

"STILL!"

Percy blushed as Henry gave him a one armed hug.

The little dorm of four ate dinner quite happily and went to sleep.

* * *

 _YAY HENRY_


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen: The Powers Awakens_**

Edward snapped up. It was 5:30. He woke up in cold sweat. He had it. His dream. The last dream. In his dream, he was an Antari. From what he learned within, he was apparently the most powerful magician in his realm. He had the power to control fire, water, earth, wind, and bone. It was a scary thought. He had also learned to wake the power of others, and what they all had. He shuddered. Edward now knew everyone's power and how to activate them for them to use.

Quite a crowd had gathered in the 4-8-8-4 dorm. There was Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Donald, Emily, Molly, Lily, and Caitlin were there. Edward cleared his throat.

"I have asked you all to come here for I had my dream. You see, I have received instructions on how to activate powers within us."

Everyone gasped. Edward sighed.

"Yes. I have written a list of powers and how to activate them. Thomas!"

Thomas walked up.

"Your power is invisibility and telekinesis.. You will need to fulfill the prophecy you apparently received before."

Thomas nodded.

"I myself am apparently an Antari. I can control fire, water, earth, wind, and bone. I need the Stone of Power to activate it"

Murmurs were heard around the room.

"Henry, I'm sure you know, you have inhuman strength. I have been told you already can control it."

Henry sighed and nodded.

"Gordon, you have inhumane speed. You will need to run 100 meters in 12 seconds then you're power will activate."

Gordon flexed his speedy legs. He leaned over to Caitlin and whispered something into her ear.

"James, you have the power of duplication. Apparently you can create duplicates as in holograms as a distraction. You have to find your way among the mirror maze."

James smiled at the thought.

"Percy, you have the power earth. You can control the soil and stones. Apparently you have to eat…"

Percy face became grim and asked, "What Edward? Spit it out."

"Percy you have to eat a bucket of worms, slugs, and beetles."

Percy threw up right on floor and rushed off to bathroom.

"Toby, you can control the wind after you get unconscious from lack of air. Sad, don't you think?"

Toby grimaced.

"Donald, you can switch identities. The most effective is Douglas. Basically you can will Douglas' mind into you. So there will be two Douglas's. Which can be good for he is very… well… competitive."

Donald smiled. He loved his twins personality. If there was two of him, the twins would probably unstoppable, if not expelled from the school for fights.

"Emily, you have mind control. Apparently you have the ability right now. No pain, no pleasure. You have to train. That's all."

Emily shuddered about the huge responsibility on her shoulders.

"Molly, you can control water. It will come to your in a shower someday. I don't know when."

Molly frowned at what her boyfriend said. In the shower. That was weird…

"Caitlin, you can control fire. Apparently you will get a third degree burn. It won't affect you, it'll just allow you to control it."

Caitlin smiled at the fire ability but cringed at the thoughts of the burn. Something told her that she will be interacting with a bunsen burner in science class.,

"That's all y'all. Get your powers ready. We got them for a reason."

Molly stood up and talked to all peoples in the room.

"Everyone, I have been talking with Hiro. We are going to have a sushi night. Tonight, we are going to have a sushi dinner. There is going to be miso, udon, ramen, etc. I would like to invite everyone. Trust me, we will also have good teriyaki chicken and Korean barbecue. Please bring all your dorm mates and other people."

Everyone smiled at Molly. She was definitely the best cook in the school.

* * *

*That afternoon*

* * *

Molly rolled up her sleeves and looked at all the ingredients. After telling Sir Topham Hatt about the sushi night, Sir Topham Hatt was so kind to let the students to use the cafeteria. He also bought all ingredients and materials for the food. Hiro walked up to Molly. He was wearing a traditional white sushi coat, and was holding a package. Hiro smiled.

"Here, I got you a sushi coat as well. Don't worry about the size or price. A certain gentleman with glasses got it for you."

Hiro winked then went to prepare the rice.

* * *

*30 minutes later*

* * *

Thomas and Emily walked towards the cafeteria, hand in hand. The two gasped at the decorations. There was a blue noren curtain. When the walked inside, colorful koinobori were hung on the ceiling. Hiro greeted them.

"Konbanwa! Please, take a seat."

"Thank you Hiro. Can I see Molly first?"

"Sure. She is in the canteen. Mind you, she does have a very sharp sushi knife. Also, do you know when Gordon and Caitlin are coming?"

"In like 10 minutes. Why?"

"You see, they are going to be waiters. You are to write down your menu selection on the paper you will have at the paper. Gordon and Caitlin will come around and pick up your menus, then we make them. The two will take it to your table. The thing is, the two will be on roller blades."

Thomas and Emily gasped. They knew this was from a certain movie.

"Hiro, do you mean like in _Ratatouille_?"

"Yes. Now, sit. We have a lot more people waiting for you to move."

Indeed, during the little time of talk, a huge line of students were outside.

"Alright. We'll visit Molly then have a seat."

The two walked into the canteen section and saw Molly. The two were surprised. There stood Molly, her usual long hair was tied up into a neat bun, something she never did. She was wearing a long black sushi coat with a red trim. She was sharpening her sushi knife, looking like she was ready to either stab or throw the knife at a person. Her eyes had a sharp glint, even sharper than the knife she had. Thomas and Emily gulped simultaneously. Molly looked up.

"What, wanna be the special of the day?"

"Sorry Molly. We'll leave."

The two turned around and saw Edward calling them over. The two stared at each other, then went over to Edward. The older brother wiped his glasses and asked, oblivious about the couple's condition.

"How's Molly?"

The two exchanged glances. Thomas spoke up.

"She sounded like she was really put off and wanted to stab someone. For your information, she is sharpening a knife."

Edward dropped his glasses. The lens shattered. He stood up and took another pair of glasses out then walked to the kitchen. Emily looked at Thomas.

"Do you think we should have softened the blow?"

"Geez, I'm just glad he didn't break his glasses- Oh wait he did."

Back at the canteen, Edward was walking up to Molly. She was dead concentrated on slicing a bit of salmon.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi Edward. Stop flirting. Please leave."

"Oh, come on, I'm your boyfriend."

Edward tried to give her a back hug. Molly whipped around and faced him, her black eyes boring into his blue ones.

 _Wait._

 _Molly's eyes aren't black…_

 _They're supposed to be HAZEL_

'Molly' smirked and advanced at Edward, snatching a black knife from the counter. Edward was backed up against the wall, having no means of escape. 'Molly' lightly stabbed Edward in the stomach with the silver knife.

"Appetizer, Edward. Appetizer."

She then gashed the other knife over Edward's left arm. Edward bent over but was pushed up by 'Molly'. She pressed the other knife his neck.

'Molly' got up close to Edward.

"Goodbye, bit-"

The statement was cut off when, seemingly out of no where, a dart flew into the back of the head of 'Molly'. Edward crumpled and passed out in shock.

Two teens ran up in identical black hoodies. The two grabbed 'Molly' and pushed her through the air vent. She landed on the ground, and the slightly shorter teen followed through, then carried her to a different dorm.

The other teen in the canteen carried Edward out. When he did, a huge crowd gathered around. That's when the teen took out a tranquilizer from his pocket and waved it in the air. The crowd all hustled back. Then, the teen took out a USB and set it on the ground next to Edward. Then, he ran in the kitchen. When Thomas ran into the kitchen, all he saw was a clean kitchen, minus two knives that 'Molly' was wielding. In the state he was in, he didn't remember a certain note left by 'Molly'.

When Thomas walked out, it was evident that someone had contacted Victor. Everyone, however, was huddling around Duck and his laptop. Duck wasn't able to attend sushi night, because one, he detested raw food, two, he was busy watching card tricks, and three, he was busy hacking. When he got the call from Oliver about the case, Duck was quick to pack his laptop, earphones, and a strange looking gizmo. At the scene, he connected the USB to the gizmo and plugged it into the computer. Ivan asked Duck.

"Duck, what is that?"

"This, my friend, is my own creation. It allows me to read and simulate files without actually risking a virus on my laptop. When I see it's clean, I open it."

The air seemed to thicken while Duck was busy typing in code to simulate and for viruses.

"Huh, no virus. Just a docx. file."

Duck preceded to open it, then read it.

 _We are your allies. We aren't going to harm you. We will help you. Just see it happen._

Everyone was murmuring who on earth this was. Duck, however, was busy tracking what IP address this was from. This way, he could find out which computer was used to write this message. However, this is going to take at least three month to comb through every single IP address, serial number, hardware address, trace routes, WiFi modules, LAN cables, Ethernet, etc.

Victor rushed into the room with Kevin behind him, pushing a hospital bed on wheels. Everyone waited anxiously as Victor checked him over. Victor, with help from Kevin, carried him onto the bed.

"He'll need to stay the night. Thankfully the stab wasn't deep, but sadly, he will need stitches. Also, mental shock can be tough… I don't think family will be the best right now. Sorry, but I am a doctor. You won't do any good by staying up all night though."

With that, Victor and Kevin left, leaving a frustrated and sad Thomas and Gordon behind. They both sighed.

* * *

*Next Day*

* * *

Edward groaned, and woke up. He was in the medical ward. He looked down at his left arm. There was a long gash, but it was slowly healing. He will have to get the stitches taken out in about a week, based on a list next to the bed from Victor. He sighed and checked the time. It was 9:38 in the morning. Edward groaned in pain as he stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. After washing his face and putting on his glasses, the hand grabbing the glasses tightened so fast that the frame, as well as the lens, shattered. His left eye was cloudless blue as always, but his right eye. It was pitch black. No iris, no pupils, no lens. It was pitch black. He could see perfectly out of it, it's just that it was unnatural. Edward slowly made his way back to the bed, then collapsed, falling into a comma.

During his comma, Edward woke up. It was a dark room. A cluster of spirits wandered around, slowly getting closer. Edward was panicking. There was a voice in his head.

 _Edward, hold out your hands._

Edward wasn't sure to trust this voice, but he did.

 _Now, think of fire. Fire burning on oil._

Edward did, thinking about fire. A wild fire. Then a ring of fire twirled around his wrists. When Edward opened his hands, the twine of rope then turned int o a ball or fire in each hand. He instinctively pushed forwards, and a ball of fire launched from both hands into a spirit, making it go up in flames.

 _Great. Now, close your hands to extinguish the fire._

Edward did so.

 _Now, think of water._

Edward knew how to do this now, He thought of massive waves crashing into the tide. Then, just like fire, a rope of water was in his palm in a flash. He swirled it around and flicked it towards another spirit.

 _Lower the water's temperature. Think cold._

Edward did, and the water froze into tiny slivers of ice that slammed into the spirit, leaving it riddled with it.

 _Earth!_

Edward thought about the soil. A horde of spirits were making their way towards Edward.

 _Command the earth to rise in front._

When Edward brought his hands up, the earth rose in command, forming massive stalagmite that literally pierced them. Edward cringed.

 _Wind, command the loose sand under you to swirl, preventing everyone from approaching you._

With a simple flick of his wrist, Edward summoned the wind to pick up the sand and created a torpedo, causing every single spirt to be pushed against the walls.

 _Bone. This is the hardest one yet. Will them to stop, prevent the bone from moving._

Edward turned around to face a massive, hulking, spirit creature looming over him. The monster was about to smack him down. Edward took a deep breath, and used all of his concentration to stop the creature. At first, it seemed like it wasn't working, but slowly, but surely, the hand was being slowed. Then, with all of his power, Edward pushed him over, making him fly against the wall. Edward then forced fire into two balls, and drew a circle around him, slowly getting closer. Then he willed a water blast, changing into ice at the last minute. He then took earth and made the beast into the fire. Lastly, he took wind, forcing him to kneel, then sent the ice crystals to send the killing blow. (Or the equivalent for spirt creatures.) However, Edward knew he couldn't murder someone, something, or some spirit. He send fire at the last moment, melting the ice and creating a billow of steam. Edward sighed. When the steam cleared, the monster was gone. In its place was a man, dressed in a red coat. His eyes, however, was what caught Edwards attention. His right one was black. His left one was sky blue. Just like Edward. He took a step forward and put a hand onto Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, this was your first training as an Antari. You also have telekinesis, but we'll work on that next time. Remember, when you wake up, you will have the memory of me, training, and you will be able to use your powers. However, the time will not have changed. As an Antari, you will heal quickly. You see, it's very hard to kill an Antari. However, you will be faced with pain. I recommend you don't show your powers to anyone yet, until your powers have fully developed as an Antari."

"But, I thought I needed the Stone of Power to become an Antari."

"Edward, the sword that you got stabbed with, the black one, is a form of the Stone. You will find it under your bed in your dorm. It is what I call _Vitaril_. Pure magic. Now magic runs through your blood. It's time for you to wake up."

"How do I explain the eye?"

"When you touch them, they won't ask questions. However, tell your roommates. They have the right. Right. Go back to the world now, Edward."

With that, the man walked away. Edward called out to him.

"Sir, what should I call you?"

The man looked back, his blue eye glinting.

"Just call me Kell."

Edward woke up, sweating. Victor was waiting beside him.

"Ah, Edward. You woke up. How are you?"

"I feel better."

"Wait, what happened to your eye? IT'S BLACK!"

Edward reached out and touched Victor's arm. For a moment, it seemed like Victor's green eyes flickered into black, but it was gone the next moment.

"Well, you can go now, but you must come back next week to take your stitches out. Okay?"

"Yes, Victor."

"Right. Off you go now. Oh, this is a transcript of the announcement you missed."

"Thanks. Bye Victor."

With that, Edward took a long time, walking back to the dorm. He cut through the quad. There was no one out. Edward read the announcement.

 _All students are to stay in their dorm with the front door locked._

 _Classes are canceled until further notice._

 _Please restrain from contacting with people outside the school, whether it be friends, parents, etc._

 _All students' WiFi and Internet usage will be monitored by the school. There are no restraints._

 _All students' rooms and properties could be taken for study and review._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sir Topham Hatt_

Edward sighed. This was going to be a long week.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Edward whipped around to see Kell.

"I forgot to give you something. It's my coat."

"Why? I have my own coat."

"Ah, but this has a lot of sides. You can flip it from left to right until you find the one you want."

"But… how?"

Kell shrugged.

"Magic. I will see you later."

With that, Kell disappeared in a flash. Edward took the coat and tried it. Indeed, the coat went from the red one it was originally, to a silver one, then to a casual navy one. Edward put it on, for it was a bit chilly, then walked up to the door. However, there was Sir Topham Hatt and Duck outside of his house. Edward reached up and tapped the two on the shoulder, effectively making them untroubled about his black eye.

"Hello Sir. Hello Duck."

"Hello Edward. Feeling better?"

"Yes Sir. I just need to get my stitches taken out next week Sir."

"That's good. That's good. Duck actually came here to ask how you are doing and a few other questions for the case."

"Yes Sir. Duck and I can go to my room."

"Good. I trust you two will be fine. Duck, after this, go back to your dorm and continue finding out the origin. Okay?"

"Yes Sir."

With that, Sir Topham Hatt left on a golf cart, rumbling back to his office. Edward smiled and opened the door. Inside, he found Emily and Caitlin preparing lunch. The two rushed up to him and hugged him when they heard the door open.

"EDWARD!"

"YOU CAME BACK!"

"Hey girls, I'm losing oxygen here."

The two let go and beamed at him. Then Emily noticed Edward's eye. He gave look that said _'NOT NOW'_ and just smiled. Duck softly cleared his throat behind Edward. Edward took the hint and the two went upstairs. Emily called out after him.

"Duck, would you like to stay for lunch?"

"I wouldn't mind. However, business first."

When Edward reached the top stair, he saw Gordon and Thomas silently looking out the window, side by side. Edward smiled and crept over to then, then snuck in between the two.

"Hey brothers."

Thomas screamed and hugged Edward, while Gordon got so surprised he almost peed his pants. Then he hugged Edward.

"EDDIE! YOUR BACK!"

"Thomas, no 'Eddie'. I'll talk to you guys after a quick interview. Okay?"

"Ok brother. It's good to have you back."

With that, Edward and Duck walked into Edward's room. The two left so quickly that the two Hutchinson brothers didn't notice Edward's black eye. Oliver sat down in Edward's chair while Edward pulled up a stool.

"Well, first of all, welcome back from the hospital. Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, I'll get straight to business. Did you recognize the assailant?"

"Well, sort of."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"She looked just like Molly, except one thing. Her eyes were black, while Molly's is hazel."

Duck scribbled something on his clipboard, then looked up again.

"May I see your computer, please?"

Edward got out his laptop and turned it on. Duck quickly took out a portable hard drive and transferred some files. Then he ejected the drive and put it in his bag.

"Thank you man."

"You are very much welcome."

Duck and Edward walked downstairs for lunch. The girls had prepared Shrimp Pad Thai with extra cilantro. Emily explained that Caitlin and she made it instead of the disaster that was Sushi Night. Edward blood rushed away from his face. Edward had realized that Molly wasn't here. He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thank you everyone who didn't give up on me. This is my longest chapter yet with 3579 words. Please favourite and follow for more chapters!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Life - or the Wishing of the end of it

* * *

 **WARNING - STRONG LANGUAGE AND DARKER THEMES WILL BE INVOLVED FROM THIS CHAPTER AND ONWARDS**

* * *

The girl groaned as she woke to a start. She tried to stretch out her arms but found that her arms were chained. She looked down and saw that her legs were chained to the legs of her chair again. She looked around. They were inside a warehouse. There were two identical teens standing side by side next to each other, and there was a third teen standing next to a complicated machine.

"What the fuck do you three want."

One of the two teens closers laughed. "Very funny. You don't know?" He had a very strong accent, although she couldn't place exactly where it was from.

She sighed. "I just needed to follow my orders."

"Whose orders?"

The girl frowned. "I can't tell you. Orders."

The third teen looked up from the machine. "How about we talk by our names. What's yours?"

"I'm Isabella."

"Isabella. Good. My name is-"

The second teen snapped. "SHUT UP. She'll rat us out." He also had the same accent as the first.

Isabella sighed. The teen next to the machine put a helmet on Isabella. She frowned. "What's this for?"

He shrugged. "Something for me to know and you to guess." With that, he walked back to the machine. Suddenly, she got the feeling that she was about to get interrogated.

"What is your full name?"

"Isabella Chang."

"Huh. Chang? Do you know anyone called Alyssa?"

"No. I never had friends. Apparently, I was left on the doorstep of an orphanage. Someone hired me to do as their doing. It's pretty hard to say no if they burn down where you used to live, point a gun at you, etcetera. I do have a sister, although I have no idea what is her name or where she is. I just know her face, and she should too."

Everyone was silent for a while. Isabella silently started to cry.

"Wow."

"I hate my life."

The three exchanged glances at each other. The third teen walked up to her and undid the chains on her arms and legs. She looked up.

"What?"

He smiled. "Come with me. You don't have to follow your orders. I am going to be a new student at Sodor Academy. You should join me. And if you do, make sure you talk to me if you feel down. You'll have a new life."

Isabella smiled and took his hand. "Thank you."

The teen took off his hood.

"Call me Sam. Sam Henderson."

The other two teens walked up and took off their hoods as well.

"I'm Donald. Donald McGunther and this is my brother Douglas McGunther."

The twins shook hands with Isabella, and the four of them walked out of the warehouse. The Scottish twins turned to Sam and Isabella.

"We're going back to the school. You two should be going to go now."

"Okay, Donald. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Isabella and Sam walked side by side, with the air full of awkwardness. He broke it by reaching for her hand. Isabella was shocked, but smiled and grabbed it. Sam smiled back.

"Isabella, I think what we need now is dinner. Anything you would like?"

"Hmm… my favorite food is pizza."

"Really? Same."

"Huh. Nice."

"I know a Papa John's near by. Want to go there?"

"Great. I love Papa John's."

The two smiled at each other and walked into Papa John's. They sat down and ordered one large cheese pizza to share. The two sat down across from each other.

"Sam, I have to ask. Why do you wear such a… unique looking pair of gloves?"

They both looked down. He was wearing gloves. They were made of black leather. However, the fingertips and palms were exposed. Sam tensed.

"Oh… can you keep a secret?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone… well… I'm a cutter?"

"Yes, and if I can do anything, you won't be anymore. Okay, let me show you. Would you like some water?"

"Yes. I'll go get it."

"Wait. Do you also want ice?"

"Yes. Oh, Sam, you don't get it for me."

"I'm not moving. Just watch."

Sam grabbed Isabella's glass and put his hand over it. Isabella watched in shock as a ball of water floating over his hand and form into a bunch of blocks of water, which froze in a flick of his wrist and dropped into his glass. He then let the glass fill up to the tip. Isabella stared at Sam.

"... and I thought I was special…"

"Oh... I hope you don't mean… cutting?"

"No, I'm talking about this…"

She pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket. Sam smiled. "I'm surprised that Donald didn't take that. He loves to play Texas Hold'em Poker with betting chips. No real money, but they love playing cards."

"Well, this is what I can do with these."

Isabella took out the deck of cards and started shuffling it. Then, she showed a card to Sam. The jack of spades, to be specific. She picked up the card and pointed at a dartboard on the far wall. She flicked her wrist, Sam turned around to see the card stuck in the middle of the board, lightly humming. His jaw dropped.

"How?"

She walked up and picked out the card. The card was bent. She smiled and straightened it. Then she explained.

"I always had an interest in card throwing since I watched _Now You See Me_ 1 and 2. I practiced and practiced. Now, I am quite strong in that area."

Sam smiled. "That is great."

"Thank you."

The two finished eating the pizza and the two walked out of the Papa John's. Sam looked at Isabella.

"Where are you going to go now?"

"Oh… I was going to go back to my apartment. It's where… well… my boss, the one who gave me orders, is waiting to give me my next instructions. I'm not going back."

Sam's face fell. "I don't have my own place right now, but how about we go to a hotel? I'll stay with you. I'll protect you…"

Isabella smiled. "Thank you, Sam…"

The two walked to Hotel Interburgo. It was a very nice hotel for a very reasonable price. Sam walked up to the reception.

"A twin room for today, Saturday, and Sunday, so three days, please."

"Okay. Room is on the fourth floor, the room number is 423. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

With that, Sam and Isabella walked hand in hand to their room. It was a clean one, with two single beds. Sam ushered Isabella in.

"You can choose where to sleep."

"Thank you, Sam. I'm just glad… well…"

"What, the fact that there was a twin room and not some kind of room where we had to share a bed?"

"...Yeah…"

"If that was the case I would've just slept on the couch."

"Aww… you're sweet."

Sam blushed. "Go take a shower. I can wait."

Isabella smiled at Sam, and walked over to her bag and took out a clean shirt, pants, and undergarments. She was about to walk into the bathroom when Sam interrupted her.

"You have really cute dimples. I love it."

Isabella blushed, but turned around and went up to Sam. She smiled, showing him her dimples, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sam."

With that she walked into the shower, leaving Sam smiling like a total goof. He gave himself a quick slap in the face, then let out a yawn. He sat down onto an armchair and turned on the TV. He cycled the channels until he reached the news.

… _and it will be sunny from Saturday to Wednesday. Afterwards, from Thursday to Friday, expect clouds, with a small percentage of rain..._

He was interrupted when Isabella sat on the couch next to him. Sam got up and went down to sit next to him. He reached for her hand, and she gladly held it. The two looked at each other.

"Isabella… do you promise not to tell anyone about me… well… you know…"

"I will, as long as you don't tell people I cut."

"I won't."

"Then I won't either."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to Isabella, but can I see your scars?"

"Oh… okay."

She let go of his hands and showed Sam her wrist. His eyes widened. The wrist was basically patterned with scars, some relatively new, some old. Isabella sighed. Sam grabbed her hand. She looked at him in the face.

"Sam, you don't have to be my friend just because you pity me."

"Oh, Isabella. That isn't the reason why I'm here."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to be your friend. I also want you to get over your problem."

"Good luck with that."

"Here is an easy way to explain it. You fell into a self-deprivation hole. Every scar, every suicide attempt, every time you hate yourself, that is another layer of dirt gone beneath you. You are digging yourself further into it every time. Now it's time to climb out of it."

Isabella stared at him. Under her gaze, Sam felt his heartbeat quicken.

Isabella breathed out. "Wow, that is a great way to explain it."

Sam blushed. "Thank you."

The two just looked at each other for a long time. Sam soon stood up to take a shower. Isabella snuggled up under the cover of one of the beds. She smiled. She made her first friend. And the best friend. Something within the two of them had sparked. She soon fell asleep. When Sam got out the bathroom and saw Isabella sleeping peacefully, he smiled and got into the other bed. He drifted off into sleep.

Sam was woken up by Isabella, who let out a scream in her dream. He was up in a flash and sat down next to her sleeping. Her face was streaked with tears, and she was clutching a locket that she didn't take off before sleeping. Sam gently stroked her hair and face. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 1:34. Sam turned his attention back to Isabella. She seemed to settle down. However, this was just the calm before the storm.

Isabella was back at the only place she could've called home. Back at the orphanage. Outside, she saw the same man who had burned the place down. She didn't know his name, but she knew one thing about him. He was someone that she knew. She had met him before, she just couldn't put her finger on where. Her thoughts were broken by the shattering of glass. She turned to see that he had thrown a molotov cocktail through her window. Everything was ablaze. She ran out of her room. However, unlike what had actually happened in real life. The fire put out by a familiar figure. Sam had used his power to put out the fire. Isabella turned to give him a hug for being her hero. However, the dream took a darker turn when Sam's face melted into someone else. It was the man. He took out a gun. His finger tightened around the trigger. Then he fired.

Isabella woke up again. Her eyes flew to the clock. 2:08. She looked the bed next to her to see if she woke Sam. However, Sam wasn't there. She instantly got worried but was consoled by the flushing of a toilet and the sound of water running in the sink. Sam walked out a moment later, then saw the state Isabella was in. He rushed over and gave her a hug. She hugged him back while crying so much that it felt like it was raining on Sam's back. Sam let go to see Isabella's face.

"Isabella… You don't want to fall asleep, do you…"

She shook her head. Sam thought what to do. He then looked at Isabella.

"How about I sleep with you. I'll hold onto you the whole night. I'm sure you won't have nightmares then."

Isabella blinked back tears and looked at him. "You would do that for me?"

Sam nodded. "I would if you are okay with it. I know it can be a bit weird, but-"

"Sam, please stay with me."

He smiled at Isabella, then they both went to the bed. Isabella smiled once more, then shut her eyes in an attempt to sleep. Sam, however, had no intentions of sleeping. He was going to stay up as long as he can, to make sure she, Isabella, was okay. He propped up a few pillows behind him then went back to gently stroking her hair and face. She didn't have any nightmares on that night.

Isabella woke up at 7:00 with her alarm. She definitely lacked sleep, but Sam and she had to have breakfast first. She turned to see Sam looking at her.

"Hey. Slept well?"

"I did. Thank you again, Sam."

"No problem."

Isabella was puzzled. "How come you aren't sleepy at all?"

"Oh, I'm used to staying up all night. In fact, I once stayed up for a whole week."

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh, I had a marathon- a Big Bang Theory marathon."

"You mean that show with Jim Parsons?"

"Yeah… ah well. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, then can you show me the town more? I really don't know what it's like here."

"Okay. I will."

The pair walked down to the breakfast buffet, hand in hand. Sam was very kind to get Isabella a cup of coffee as well. The two tucked into some blueberry muffins, a cheese omelet, some bacon and sausages, scrambled eggs, and some hash browns. It was one heck of a meal. After a refill of coffee, Isabella also went to get some cream soup for the two of them. When they were finished with their meal, the two went back to their room and got ready for the day. The two's first stop was at a clothes shop, where Isabella got some more shirts, skirts, shorts, pants, jackets, you know, the whole line up. Then they went to get some school supplies for the both of them. After decking out on pencils, pens, and quite a bit of other material, Sam and Isabella walked over to Chipotle. Sam had a friend who worked there. He was very generous with the helpings.

"Hey bro!"

"Hiya Sam! Who is this fine young lady you have here?"

"This is Isabella. Isabella, meet Brandon. He is one of my childhood buddies."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Now, what do you want today, old boy?"

"I want a burrito, with the tofu."

"Brown or white rice?"

"Brown rice, with the vegetables."

"Alright. And you, Isabella?"

"Can I get a bowl with the steak, please."

"Brown or white rice?"

"Brown rice, with the vegetables as well."

"Now, Sam. Black or pinto beans."

"Black beans."

"And you?"

"Pinto beans please."

"Sam, what else do you want?"

"I want the queso, guacamole, fresh tomato salsa, sour cream, fajita veggies, extra cheese, and romaine lettuce."

"Isabella?"

"Umm… I'll have the same."

"Okay. You'll probably get used to it."

"It can be very hectic at first, but I have a feeling you'll like it."

"Thank you."

"Now, Sam. What's the side menu?"

"Hmm… two large sodas and chips, fresh tomato salsa, guacamole, and queso."

"Alright."

"That will be… umm… let's see…"

Sam drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "Still not good at math?"

"Yeah, still don't know how to work the calculator or the register…"

"Let me do the math… that's little over 31 dollars, but keep the change."

"Thanks, bud. See you later, Isabella."

"Bye Brandon."

The two of them sat down and ate their meals. Sam looked at Isabella.

"How is it?"

"Pretty good! I like it."

"Good. After lunch, I think we should have to go see some other people in this area."

"Where?"

"Oh, you'll see."

The two said bye to Brandon and walked out. Sam and Isabella walked to a nearby park. There was an obstacle course where a game of Disc Golf was going on. Apparently, a group of people in the neighborhood had come to set up a little tournament. Unbeknownst to the pair, the players in the game were going to be their fellow classmates. Yes, it was the Sodor Academy students that were playing. Gordon was up in the tee box, and he chose his lucky driver. It was part of his lucky Disc Golf set. He had a driver, two mid rangers, and a putter, all neon blue. The wind picked up. This was what Gordon was waiting for. He added some flick to his throw, and the frisbee changed altitudes in mid-air. He made it over the river and it landed next to the swings. This was a par five, and it seemed like Gordon was going to get either an eagle or an albatross. Next up was Caitlin. She was determined to be at most one above par. After seeing the games unfold, Sam took Isabella to a nearby Starbucks and got the two of them some drinks. While sipping their cups of coffee, Isabella noticed a girl with long, dark brown hair talking and flirting with a lighter hair tone boy. The two were Thomas and Emily. However, Sam and Isabella had no idea who the two were. They were just enjoying their coffees and talking when a shady man wearing a dark hoodie walked up to the cash register. To everyone's surprise, he pulled out a gun.

"EVERYONE DOWN! EMPTY THE REGISTERS!"

Everyone panicked, and the staff started to pull cash out and deposit it into the bag the crook was carrying. The man waved his gun and waved it.

"EVERYONE OUT! AND IF YOU SAY ONE WORD ABOUT ME, YOU WILL GET KILLED!"

All the customers and staff ran out, except for Thomas, Emily, Sam, and Isabella. Granted, Sam and Isabella did want to leave, but Sam felt like he had to something. However, they didn't have to, for everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye.

Emily walked up and slapped the man's face. The crook turned to fire the bullet, but one look at Emily made him change his mind. Emily smiled.

"Now, hands up."

The man put his hands up.

"Put the cash back into the register."

The man followed her orders without question.

"Good. Now sit down until the police come, then you are to confess your crimes and go to jail. Afterwards, become a good citizen."

She snapped her fingers, and the man sat down and stared into the distance. Thomas walked up to Emily and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then the two faced Sam and Isabella.

Thomas blinked. "Oh god. Emily, think you have to do two more."

Emily sighed. "Okay."

However, Sam had different thoughts. "If you dare take one more step from where you are standing…"

Thomas scoffed. "Or what?" He then took a step forwards.

Sam flicked his wrists and summoned water all around the four. It slowly bounded around Thomas's arms and legs, then froze.

"That."

A voice behind them sighed. "Little did I expect you would need backup, Thomas, but Gordon was right. You do need me to look out for you."

Everyone turned - well, Thomas tried - to see Edward standing behind them. That is, for Thomas and Emily. For Sam and Isabella, it was a boy wearing glasses who had an unnatural black eye. In an instant, Edward summoned fire and melted all the ice.

"I suggest you to leave, and if you say one word about this anyone…"

Now it was Sam's turn to sigh. "Fine. We won't tell anyone. However, you aren't to either."

Edward tilted his head to his side. "Make me."

Sam summoned water again, but was frozen and shattered with a blink of an eye from Edward. That made Sam and Isabella leave.

When they were safe back at their hotel, the two spent hours talking about what had happened. They only knew who Emily and Gordon was, but they had no idea what Edward's name is. Nor did they know who Gordon is, even though they saw him right before they entered the coffee shop. The two agreed to stay in their hotel room for the day tomorrow, and leave for Sodor Academy on Monday. Little did they know what to expect of their school.

* * *

\- On Monday -

* * *

"Ah, the Monday morning. How tiring." Caitlin gave a seductive wink at Gordon. He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. Little did they remember that they were standing outside her science classroom. Sadly, they were unaware of the little devils. One suddenly snapped his fingers really loudly against Gordon's ears. Gordon was so surprised that, out of nowhere, he punched the boy in the face. He shook his hand.

"GOD DAMN IT BILL!"

"Ow… It's Ben."

"Oh, sorry. Let me try that again. GOD DAMN IT BEN! Sorry I punched you, but SERIOUSLY!"

"Sorry, sorry. I should've kept my hands to myself."

Just then, Bill rushed up. "I'm sorry. I told him that it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen. Let me take him away and to Victor. I'll see you later." Bill nodded and dragged him away.

Caitlin groaned, and Gordon pushed his lips against hers, effectively cutting her off. Sadly, the two were cut off again, this time with the bell for class. They gave each other a peck on each other's lips, then they both left for separate classes, with Gordon rushing off to U.S. history class, and Caitlin turned and sauntered into her class. She looked up at the board, and started copying down the bell work.

 **BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP**

It was about 20 minutes into class when Caitlin was interrupted by a fire alarm in the classroom. They were completing an assessment. Then, the speaker crackled and Sir Topham Hatt's voice was booming throughout the school.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL STUDENTS EVACUATE TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DORMS"

With that, the speaker died. Mr. Burgdurf lined up his class and led them all to the dorm. There was quite a chatter in the lines. Caitlin leaned towards Emily.

"Who could've started the fire?"

"I have no idea."

Then, there was an explosion in the classroom. Total chaos reigned. All students, teachers, and staff were running for the exit. Amongst this all, Emily and Caitlin has swept along to the end of the crowd. Then it happened. As the two ran out, it happened. Emily's skirt got stuck in between the metal doors to the building and got locked in.

Emily was utterly stuck.

And Caitlin wasn't going to leave her behind.

Emily looked up at Caitlin.

"Save yourself, Caitlin. There is enough time for you to go through the bac-"

She was cut off by another roar of the flames and another explosion. Caitlin wiped her long auburn hair out of the way.

"Not if I can save you."

"GOD DAMN IT CAITLIN JUST GO!"

Caitlin reached up and to her back. She pulled out her hair clamp.

"Geez, Caitlin. What is your hair clamp going to do?"

Emily watched as Caitlin rotated the clamp in her hand, while muttering curses at her. Suddenly, a flash of silver was seen from the clamp. A small knife/dagger was extended from it. Emily looked at the clamp, to Caitlin.

"What the…"

Caitlin hacked through Emily's skirt until she was free.

"Thanks, Cait. One thing though. WE ARE STILL STUCK IN HERE."

"Oh shit."

Then, a massive wall of fire turned the corner, bringing the roof down with it behind them.

"This is probably Greek Fire."

"I think it's just simply Hellfire." (Weirdly, that is what the fire was called by the one who set it off.)

The fire kept coming, effectively blocking off the way of escape. Emily turned to Caitlin.

"I'll see you on the other side, Caitlin."

"Not on my watch bitch."

Caitlin took a few steps towards the approaching fire, then turned around.

"My prophecy was a third-degree burn will put the power of fire inside of me."

"Yeah, but that is just going to burn you instantly!"

Caitlin winked- My god she had the nerve to wink at this time - and stepped into the fire.

"DAMN IT. CAITLIN!"

There was a massive BANG behind her to reveal that Henry had punched through his way from the door.

"God, this strength thing does help."

He looked at Emily to follow her vision into the burning body of Caitlin.

"Oh shit. Is that…"

"…Caitlin…"

The two were too shocked to notice Gordon rushing up to them at at least 200km/h. (I may be in Florida, but I'm still used to metric. I'll do the conversion for you. It's bout 125mph.)

"Let's get out of here."

"But. It's…"

"I KNOW IT'S CAITLIN BUT WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING"

There was a big ROAR from the fire. The three turned to see that the fire turned into a tornado. Except it was turned into a fire tornado.

"What the fuck?"

No one knew who said that. Maybe it was all three of them. I don't know.

The fire shot out to the ceiling, floor, walls, and even towards the three. Gordon, thanks to his quick reflexes from all the sports he played, grabbed Emily and Henry used his inhumane speed to dodge the fire. They watched in the safety of around the bend. The cyclone was slowly collapsing into itself. At the end, it let out one last burst of flame and went out in a flash.

"… I can't see…"

"Where is she…"

"What the. Oh, fucking shit."

There was no trace of a corpse. No ashes, except the building. No bones, nothing.

Emily and Henry broke down in tears. Gordon took steps back slowly. Then he bumped into someone. Gordon turned around and screamed.

"CAITLIN!"

The others turned around to see Caitlin. They gasped. It wasn't the young bubbly girl that loved sports, always had the happy gleam in her eyes. This was a young woman, fully capable of protecting and taking care of herself. Her eyes had lost the gleam but had a strong determining glance. Her clothes were different. She wasn't wearing the tracksuit she was before. She was wearing a pure red v-neck dress, a bit too low for school… but who cares. She also wore a dark scarlet leather jacket. She also wore black jeans. Caitlin blinked, and the cheerful gleam came back.

"Hi, guys. Did you miss me?"

When the three tried to rush up and hug her, Caitlin put out her hands and let two balls of fire on each of her hands. They were shocked. Caitlin let out a sharp smile and closed her hands and put out the fire. She shrugged out of her jacket and tried to undo the back of her dress.

"Emily, can you help me?"

Emily stepped up and undid the red corset.

"Caitlin, you are pretty much all grown up now, aren't you."

Caitlin laughed. "I'm still 15, Emily. I'm still 15. Although I feel like 19, thanks to the dress, corset, and not to mention the bra siz-"

The two were interrupted by Gordon smacking his forehead, followed by Henry banging his head on the wall, causing the wall to crumble in the process.

"Damn it."

Caitlin gave a wink to Emily and took off the corset. Caitlin let the guys and Emily see a pattern on her back. It looked like a phoenix.

"You see, the third-degree burn."

Henry gasped.

"You got your power now."

Caitlin smiled. "Yes. Now, anyone wants to volunteer? I would love to show you what I can do with my fire."

The four of them laughed.

Meanwhile, everyone was regrouped in the were all worried about the missing people. Sir Topham Hatt took roll call.

"Pass around this clipboard. Put a check next to your names."

After five minutes, Sir Topham Hatt collected his clipboard again. He then looked down the paper.

"So Henry, Gordon, Emily, and Caitlin are gone…"

Thomas just got up and towards the door. Not only was his love gone, but also his brother. He intended to look out towards the view but realized that doing so meant that looking at the burnt remains of the school. Instead, when he turned around to slam the door close, a certain voice that caused Thomas to beam.

"Hold the door brother."

Thomas turned around and hugged his brothers. He couldn't help but let a bit of tears drip. Then, he turned towards Emily. The two of them rushed to each other. They hugged for a long time, not to mention a very tight one. Thomas took his away from her shoulder and looked at her tear-streaked face.

"You're alive."

"I am."

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you almost naked from your waist down…?"

She sighed. "Things happened."

Thomas let go and gave her a quick kiss and a look that said _Tell me later._ He turned towards Caitlin. His jaw literally dropped. She expected this. Thomas regained his composure.

"Well madam, shall I call you Scarlet Witch now, or will Wanda Maximoff suffice?"

Caitlin smiled. "Thomas, it's just me. The good ol' girl named Caitlin."

"Well, you are different. I know you didn't go shopping, so… where did you get burned?"

"I think I'll show you later. Not here."

The five people walked back into the cafeteria. The moment that they entered, total chaos reigned. Everyone was quite happy to see the missing students, but Caitlin to the window. She saw something. Something… awful.

"No. No NO DEAR GOD NO!"

Gordon raced towards her.

"What Caitlin wha…."

His sentence was cut short by a horrific sight. A sight that had scarred him for life, and beyond.

The school had burnt down to the ground.

Gordon stared. "I thought it would've been just a bit burned down… but the whole thing…"

Little did they know, the fire was still running rampage to the remains. In approximately 30 seconds, all the remains were gone as well. There was no trace, not even ashes.

There couldn't be any survivors.

Isabella and Sam were pulling their trunks full of their things to their school to register. They were utterly gobsmacked at the sight that greeted them.

"Sam… I thought you said…"

"That this was the school? I thought so too."

The two had seen the empty patch of scorched ground where the building had been. Then they saw that a building where all students and faculty were at, then walked into it. Everyone stared when the pair entered. Sir Topham Hatt strode over.

"Ah, Sam Henderson. This isn't the best time."

"I know, sir, but I have no other place to be, and neither does Isabella."

"Oh, so that's who your friend is. Isabella, I expect you want to be a student here?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Isabella Chang."

"Chang, ehy? We have another Chang in our school."

"I heard, sir. Someone called Alyssa Chang. I would like to meet her, sir, after signing up."

"All right. I think we can sign you up right now. Unfortunately, classes will be canceled for, well… a LONG while, but still."

Sam was waiting for Isabella to sign up and decided to talk to some people when a familiar pair of glasses caught his eyes. He tapped a specific Hutchinson on the shoulder.

"Hey…"

All five people in the group turned around. Three of them he recognized. The six, as you can guess, are the residents of dorm 4-8-8-4. Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Emily, and Caitlin. Molly was still missing. Edward stood up.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Water."

"Yeah… I think we got off the wrong foot."

Thomas got up. "You can say that again."

Sam was a little scared with five of them staring at him, but he had to do this for Isabella's sake.

"Listen. I expect the two of you heard what happened."

Gordon and his girlfriend nodded.

"Well, I was just doing it for… well…"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "For your girlfriend, I expect."

Sam blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend. She's just my friend, and it is my sworn duty to make sure she is safe."

The five were quite intrigued by this, and Sam continued.

"I can't tell you much without her permission, but what I want is a clean slate. I want to make sure there is nothing on the board. What happened was very unusual. I want Isabella to have a good relationship with everyone here."

The five exchanged glances with each other, then Edward spoke up.

"Alright. I think that could work. Although, you will need to explain a few things as soon as possible."

"Okay. I will as soon as Isabella is settled in."

With that, Sam left to Isabella. She had finished registering and was waiting for Sam with Sir Topham Hatt at the entrance. Before the two new students headed out with Sir Topham Hatt, the headmaster asked them a question.

"Now, would you two be okay apart? Or do you need to stay together."

The two exchanged glances. Sam answered the question.

"If it is possible sir, I really need to stay with her."

Sir Topham Hatt sighed and looked sternly at the two of them.

"Relationships shouldn't bother your education here, I hope?"

The two students blushed. Isabella managed to stammer out a response.

"W- we are- aren't dating- si-sir."

"Oh? Then why are you so close?"

The two sighed and explained Isabella's condition. Sir Topham Hatt nodded understandingly and let the two stay together. The group of three walked over to Edward and the rest of them.

"Ah, Edward. Would your roommates be okay with having two more people joining?"

Edward looked uncertain, but for the sake of curiosity, he managed to be convinced to let them stay by the group.

"That'll be fine sir. I'll show them the way."

"Good. I will send up two more beds, tables, etcetera up there soon."

"Oh sir, we already have an extra room. I think we just need one set for a student."

"Good."

When the students were released from the cafeteria to their own dorms, Edward walked over to Sam.

"Sam, was it?" Sam nodded. "I have a spare mattress. We can set a sleeping area for now in the living room."

"Thank you, but can we put that in the spare room, umm…"

"Edward. Edward Hutchinson. Yes, but why are you sleeping in the same room with Isabella?"

"I'll tell you guys when we get settled in."

While Edward and Sam were talking, Isabella introduced herself to everyone else, explaining that she wanted to be friends with everyone. She was quite surprised to see that she was very welcomed and understood when Thomas explained that Sam explained what had happened and the fact he wanted a clean slate.

"I've been trying to make up for what I've done, and what I thought was right. I wanna help you all."

Edward looked at Sam with a merciful eye (and that black one).

"You're okay in my book man," said Edward. "Watermaster, I take it? I like water."

Sam chuckled. "Doesn't everyone?"

Then, Thomas walked up to them.

"Guys, we better head back to our dorm. We can finish talking there."

Sam and Edward nodded to the teen and followed him back to the dorm.

Thomas' world had just gotten a little bit bigger.

And in all honesty…

It felt nice.

* * *

YES, AND I THOUGHT THE OTHER ONE WAS LONGER WOW... Special thanks to Chocolate X My Mouth, for he managed to wrap it up. Please, give him lots of love and support!


	19. Author's Note - Review Response

Hey guys! Drewdy59 here. Just wanted to take my time to address every review ever posted for this story. But first... (Cue the clip) let me take a selfie. No, seriously. Thank you all for sticking with my (and I admit it) terrible writing. Without further ado, let's go. (Also, this is in chapter order.)

Okay, I was starting to write this, but honestly, there are a lot of keep it ups, love it, etc. I decided to upload just my top fav. reviews and some others that are either funny or meaningful. Just remember that all of your reviews are always appreciated and loved

Autohumans chapter 1 . Jan 18

please let the romance between Thomas/Emily, Lady/Edward. And also make Thomas have a dream that he was a tank engine in another world not a human. Now that would be cool

Ah yes, the first one didn't work out. I wasn't going to use Lady in this story. However, the second one was used. In fact, quite heavily! Thanks Autohumans for shaping the future of my story.

Chocolate X My Mouth chapter 1 . Jan 18

I loved it! The Thomas/Edward/Gordon brotherly relationship always makes me smile! Can't wait to meet the ladies!

Madison Marzella2 chapter 1 . Jan 18

Nice job showing the brotherly relationship between Thomas/Edward/Gordon!

I always thought of the three as brothers, or at least related in a way. For the sake of the story though, I made them brothers, and I think it is working well. Don't you guys think so?

Chocolate X My Mouth chapter 3 . Jan 22

Dude, that was so good! I feel bad for that frisbee XD

Yup, the frisbee… REJECTED!

Guest 4 chapter 3 . Jan 26

You know. ThomasXEmily, GordonXCaitlin, EdwardXMolly. They make great couples given what they all have in common between each other.

Good on them all announcing that they're all couples and the group hug.

Good with the French kiss.

Please make some kissing moments between Gordon and Caitlin and Edward and Molly.

Sweet chapter here. Keep going

Ah yes, the mysterious and absolutely AWESOME Guest 4. Every Thomas fanfic writer probably had a review left by him or her, we don't know. Yes, there will be more kissing. In fact, my last chapter with Gordon and Caitlin was intense… if I may say it myself.

Guest 4 chapter 4 . Jan 26

Ouch! So painful for Henry. Extraordinary dream there for Thomas. Hope Henry recovers soon and all the couples become closer. Good work here keep going. Enjoy your vacation

Yup, accidents happen, now and again. Just when you least expect. Lol. Anyways, yeah, the dreams are quite important now, aren't they?

Guest 4 chapter 5 . Jan 27

Exciting game between the teams there. Good that Henry's back. Good sportsmanship from Connor. Gordon and Caitlin worked good together. Must be the their time playing Frisbee kicking in.

As for as I am even my sports can wear me out.

Whoa! Blissful evening for Gordon and Caitlin. Nice one

Yup, the two are one heck of a team. They all treat each other with respect… or at least they will… (Next chapter might contradict that…)

Guest 4 chapter 5 . Jan 27

Given that Gordon and Caitlin like competition could you maybe do some racing between them. That way they have more fun together

Competition is a nice idea. I might do a team sports day, like an obstacle course but a huge scale one. Ah well, you never know what my story will lead to.

Guest 4 chapter 5 . Jan 27

You must have talent for the game ultimate Frisbee. I'm guessing it was your interest that added it to your story here.

I like Chocolate X My Mouth's stories as much as yours when you put couples together and add thrillers and action within the chapters.

I don't know how you would portray Spencer if you're gonna include him but he is trouble in a way.

I ask of you is could you please maybe have a part near the end where all the couples are married. Thomas, Gordon, and Edward. You don't have to its just an idea as I've seen it in one of Chocolate X My Mouth's stories. Look forward to the update.

Ah yes. The one and only. CHOCO! When I saw this, I did think a lot about doing the marrying, but without Choco's consent, I will restrain from doing that, for our story is very similar. But, if he does, I will consider it. However, do not expect it, for I have a bit of something planned out… ;) No spoilers

Chocolate X My Mouth chapter 6 . Jan 28

Nice dude. Gordon and Emily's sibling relationship made me smile greatly. Plus, Edward and Molly are great together. I'm excited for the next chapter!

Yes, I have read quite a few where the two are a couple, but I was absolutely sold to ThomasXEmily when I read AaronCottrell97's stories. Great guy, check him out. There is a link in my profile. Anyways, I always thought the two were great siblings.

MattGold23 chapter 6 . Jan 28

cant wait to find out what Gordon did in 7th grade, love the story!

and I think you played Claranet

Yup… I hope you were okay with it… I must say, this was a bit darker than my other ones, but I believe that this is worth my pain of writing it. It really comes into play later… *cough cough* next chapter *cough cough* Anyways! No, I do not play the clarinet, although two of my friends do play it. I play the french horn, but I will be doing chorus next year in high school. Yes, I am in 8th grade… YAY I'M YOUNG! Lol.

Guest 4 chapter 6 . Jan 28

Aaww! Edward and Molly are cute together. Everybody's relationships are different but it's good to be unique.

Good on Gordon having concern for his Edward and Molly's welfare. Haha! Cute when you fall asleep on the sofa and you're ushered to your room.

Can be emotional but it's good that Gordon and Emily are each other as brother and sister.

Good job with all the other couples.

Another heartwarming chapter here. Good on you

Yes, they are quite cute. Gordon cares quite about Edward, cause you know… he is always back home early, keeping others in line, but when he is missing… for all we know he might be outside drinking cheap vodka… lol nope… And yess, it was heartwarming cause… yeah… the next chapter…

Chocolate X My Mouth chapter 7 . Jan 29

Dude, that was freakin powerful... but amazing. I can't wait for more!

Guest 4 chapter 7 . Jan 29

Well! There are people out there who suffer their own traumas til they get forgiven enough.

You're probably aware of those who suffer post traumatic stress disorder end up doing what Gordon could of done to end their stress but you don't really gain any good from it.

Noble that Emily saved Gordon from a tragic fate forgave Gordon and they now hold a strong brother and sister Bond.

Haha! Caitlin's got Gordon's word

Guest chapter 7 . Jan 29

That was a good story. But I still feel sorry for Thomas about his nightmare and worried that Emily won't be with him.

Yes, it is some powerful stuff if I may say so myself. Don't worry about Thomas loosing Emily. It won't happen… I think. It might happen the other way? *innocent grin, then laughs* No, I'm just messing around. Yes, PTSD is a very serious matter. Sometimes, one phrase can set someone off. For example, I was very sad and feeling terrible one day, and my friend, Cole Harrington, (Thanks if you're here Cole, but if you aren't… well you aren't reading it so… ah well. Whatever.) he asked me how I was, and I just started crying. I got better that day, but anyways! Gordon doing anything like that? Won't happen. Trust me.

Guest 4 chapter 9 . Feb 2

It can be a nightmare getting organised for school but at least it's worth getting prepared and motivated.

Please don't let any of the couples split up they go together too good.

Haha! Funny with Connor and his protection over his sister but then it is a big brother thing. Douglas is funny as well. Shouldn't get on the wrong side of a Scotsman.

Yes, it can be hard. Especially if your whole backpack gets destroyed by accident. Lol. Anyways, no, no couples will split up. I think. I have to see how it goes, but the main three won't, I guarantee. Yup, Connor is protective, quite a lot. My motivation was from Rosie Angelica's story, A Kiss at Midnight. Go check her out. She is an awesome person. Kudos to her again for my profile pic!

Guest 4 chapter 10 . Feb 3

Lots of excitement between the students there. Kind of Gordon buying some customised Frisbees. Nice work on this chapter. Keep the thrills coming

Yup, will. Customised Frisbee is for a reason… I sorta forgot about it, but I think I'll come back to that again… but at this pace, it might as well not be mentioned again. I'll see what I can do.

Chocolate X My Mouth chapter 9 . Feb 3

School sucks sometimes, but it should be good for the steam team! also, happy to see Ivan! He was one of my personal favorites!

Sorry for anyone who was confused with this back then. Ivan is an OC not the Russian diesel in the shunting competition in The Great Race.

Guest 4 chapter 12 . Feb 5

Wow. 2 chapters in a row here. You have been busy. Good work on chapter 11 and the Bailey love in chapter 12

Yup, I remember that day. The thing is I had a bit of Chapter 12 typed up for fun before, and I just modified it a bit. But still, it was tiring.

MLGDriftKing99 chapter 13 . Mar 7

Love the stories you post. It's bring the life of the engines to humans. Also it kinda trips me is great. Keep up the great is my first review, so IDK if you would do this request. Could you make a story about Hiro. Like your stories. 10/10 would reread this again.

Well, thank you. I believe Hiro will be fleshed out more. If you mean a seperate story, then maybe. I don't have time these days, but since it came up… (timing, not the requests) My big test is on November 18th. I believe that I is a Saturday… yes it is. I will work wherever I leave off, and from then on, I will try a chapter a week… but if you guys want, I can write more high quality, longer chapters compared to shorter and a bit rushed one. To be honest, I saw a big drop of views since my big break… So I want to write longer ones, cause I can do that for like a month and end up with a great quality chapter… anyways, whatever you want. Thank you MLGDriftKing99, and you know, I wrote more chapters, so feel free to check up again if you see this. :)

Guest 4 chapter 15 . Sep 20

Good that you're still in business unlike those who write a story but don't finish it. Edward's got good plans ahead of him.

Seems funny when you're daydreaming and you're snapped out of it with a kiss

Thank you Guest 4. I really wanted to write again. And look at me now! My longest chapter has… let me check… 6130 words. That's chapter 18 for people who didn't check it out. Yup, Edward does have big plans… but good luck doing that in a burned down school… geez... and just a fun fack. The daydreaming scene, that actually happened to me… lol… HAH I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND sorry… didn't mean to insult the bachelors… I know you guys have great parties.

MattGold23 chapter 16 . Sep 26

Is lily, from TATMR or did I forget an OC?

Anyway, loving it bro. keep it up.

Lily is an OC.

Guest 4 chapter 16 . Sep 27

Sweet moment between Henry and Lily. They're perfect for each other. Stanley has a beard ay? Trying to be Santa Claus probably

OH MY GOD GUEST 4. You have guessed it perfectly. Yes, he is going to be Santa Claus in my story. Bringing children joy… lol

dannydude64 chapter 1 . Oct 14

I believe this fanfiction is wonderfully life questioningly odd. WHY ARE THE TRAINS HUMANS

It's a project that several authors, some that I know quite well, are trying and succeeding. Being human give more options for them, you know.

That is all for now. Anyways, for everyone that made it this far without closing for being frustrated of having your specific comment up, congratz! For those who made it, here's a cookie!

www. Foodspotting places/ 70008- subway- lexington /items /353424 -white- chocolate- macadamia-nut-cookie (Without spaces.)

Anyways, look forward to the next chapter, due to be released… umm… err... ASAP! Yeah, let's put it as that. Signing off!

-Drewdy59


	20. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: Glance of Death, Emotion Check, Breaking Out, and Talent Show - Weird Combonation_**

* * *

 **Suicide rates are increasing for teens and adults alike. I personally know a few myself. The reason why I write this heavy stuff is to raise awareness about the matter and help them stop. If you know anyone that cuts or tries to commit suicide, please help them get professional help. I hope everyone that does read my stories helps me raise awareness. #LifeIsBeautiful #HelpOthersSurvive #Let'sMakeTheWorldABetterPlace #Hashtag #ClichePhrases #I'llStopNow #ReadMyChapterPlz #WhyAreYouStillReadingThisMoveOn**

* * *

 _A person, on the verge of death,_

 _One that could be prevented, but the person wasn't fighting back._

 _She felt useless, terrible, and the world would be better without her,_

 _But little did she know, there are people on her side_

 _They didn't care if standing by her made them late._

 _It could make them fail in life._

 _It could even lead to death themselves._

 _But still._

 _They are not giving up._

* * *

Isabella looked at her locket. It was a simple one, just a round one that can be opened. She opened it. Inside was a photo of her sister. Before her parents were killed, Isabella's parents took a photo of the two together. Later, when they were about to be shot, their mother gave two lockers to each of the sisters, each one with the photos of the other sister.

' _Keep this with you. You will be chased by these forces for reason unknown. As soon as you can, I hope we can reunite...'_

 _The gunshot out, and blood splattered onto the locket. Just then, the police ran in, and the gang disappeared, leaving Isabella and her sister holding onto each other and the lockets._

Sam knocked and looked into the room. Isabella was crying, silent tears flowing down her face. He walked over and gave her a hug. Then, Sam asked, in Isabella's opinion, the stupidest question ever.

"Are you okay?"

Isabella looked daggers at Sam and scoffed.

"No, I'm crying because I am so happy that my parents are dead and my only sister is missing."

With that, she stormed out the room and out of the house. Sam slapped himself in the face.

 _What the hell is wrong with me!_

* * *

Isabella swiped her ID card at the campus gates and walked out. She wasn't fuming anymore.

she was just sad.

Sad that her parents were dead.

Sad that her only sister is gone.

Sad that there was nothing to live for anymore.

She looked up. The rain was still pouring. It had been pouring since Thursday morning and it seemed like Saturday was also going to pour. Isabella looked at the bridge over the big station. It was about time for the Flying Kipper.

* * *

Sam paced around the room. Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Emily, and Caitlin watched. Sam stopped and turned with a face of horror. The blood rushed out of his face.

"I think she'll do it tonight."

Thomas cocked his head to his right.

"Do what?"

The words that can out was nothing more than a whisper.

"... kill herself..."

Gordon stood up and looked at Sam.

"I'll find her."

With that, he raced out the door. The rest stared at Sam as he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put it against his ear.

"Hey, we got a bit of a trouble... yeah she ran."

Even the low volume of the phone call couldn't muffle the rage and the loud cursing on the phone. Sam sighed and shouted back.

"Shut the FUCK UP DOUGLAS! I have no idea where she went, and stop assuming she did something! So shut the fuck up you shit bastard!" With that, Sam hung up and threw the phone at the wall. Except... it never got the wall. Edward raised his hand and the phone just stopped in mid-air. With a flick of his wrist the phone flew back into Sam's pocket. He glared at the open-mouthed crowd, and with a slam of the door, Sam was out of the dorm. Suddenly, Edward stood up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a small knife. Edward then went to Isabella and Sam's room. He grabbed her handkerchief and looked at the empty wall at his room. He slit his palms and let a small trickle of blood flow out. Dipping his finger into it, he used the blood to draw a symbol on the wall. It looked like a hashtag, with a dot in the middle. He pressed his hand upon it and said one thing.

 _As tascen_

The blood symbol glowed bright red, and Edward pressed the handkerchief on it. The flow went from red to a darker red, the same color as blood. After tucking the handkerchief in his back pocket, Edward pressed his hand on the symbol. Edward had only learned about this.

* * *

Edward recently learned how to meet Kell without falling unconscious all the time. Apparently, Kell lives in London but moved to teach Edward the art of the Antari. The two met in a secret area inside the library. It was a room with a tall ceiling with light streams in from the side. However, the two always met at night. It was a few weeks before Sam and Isabella came and about a week after Molly was... so to speak... replaced. Edward explained what happened to Kell, and the latter patted his hand comfortingly into his protégé.

"Edward..."

"Yes, Kell?"

"There is a way to find her, but it requires training."

"How?"

"From where I come from, London, there are four of them."

"Four? What?"

"There are four different worlds. There is Gray London, the one we are in, Red London, where I live, White London, the dying one, and Black London, the one that died, collapsed onto itself. The one we are in, Grey London, is said to be too far from the source to be effective.

So, it slowly died over time, and magic was eradicated here. Red London is a perfect balance. White London was too close, and Black... well, let's just say that it is where the source came from."

Edward stared, both black and blue eyes narrowed, with his head slightly cocked onto his right shoulder. Kell coughed and went to the point.

"You can use spells to move around in a world, or travel between worlds."

After this speech, Edward was taught how to make doors, in the same world. He was able to make one for a secluded area in Red London. It was the only door he could make, for Kell has given him a coin from Kell's London. All doors have to include an object of that person or the world. At the end of the week of training of doors, Edward was able to create a door to every place he spends a lot of time in. That included the dorm, library, classroom, etcetera.

Back in present day, Edward blinked his eyes a few times. He was outside in the rain, right outside the station house at Wellsworth. He checked his watch. It was about a minute before the Flying Kipper, so he looked up at the bridge. Sure enough, there she was. Isabella sat on the railing, with the legs on the wrong side of it. Edward ran up, but Isabella heard him come up in the rain.

"Do not come near me, Edward."

"You know, you aren't going to be able to jump."

"Oh yes, I can. Bye Edward. I'll see you in heaven or hell, wherever I end up."

Isabella tried to let go of the railing and jump off, but her hands will not let go. She tried to loosen the grip, but the fingers didn't move. She tried even harder, but now, her legs just swung over the banister and walked over to Edward. She growled at him.

"What kind of shit are you pulling here?"

"Oh, just saving your life. It's no biggie."

Just then, Gordon raced in. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Too late, speedy. Too late. I expected faster."

"Hey, I was hoping she wouldn't be here. I mean, I have been here before, and I don't need another following my footsteps."

Isabella cocked her head to the side. Gordon and Edward exchanged looks, and Gordon explained.

"To quote my text history…"

Gordon scrolled through his phone and read out the phrase.

" _Emily. I am sorry about what I did. I am truly sorry. I am going to leave the island, in the only way possible to end my suffering and yours. I will see you in either Heaven or Hell. And if you die, I hope I don't see you where I end up, because you deserve to go to Heaven._ This is what I sent before I was about to jump over this very bridge in the very station we stand in."

Isabella sighed and put her head down in resignation. Edward reached out for her hand, and after a moment of hesitation, she grabbed it. Gordon put his hands on the two's shoulders, and the three took off, back to their dorm.

The moment Isabella stepped through the door, Sam ran up to her and was about to apologize. However, Isabella pushed him back. Sam looked back at her and gave her a weak smile. Isabella took a few steps towards Sam, then slapped him. Hard. I mean, like, really, really hard.

"That's for being an idiot."

She then pulled him close.

"This is for being MY idiot."

Isabella started to french him real hard. Sam was shocked at first but started to respond, pressing a bit harder, which was met by another assault of love from Isabella. This process started to repeat into an infinite cycle of love. This was accelerating exponentially, and this caused all six of the original roommates to hustle on out again. After Caitlin, who gave Isabella a wink, closed the door behind her, Isabella dragged Sam to the couch. She sat him down and said something that Sam wanted to hear for a long time.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sam, did you ever hear me sing?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, I'm going to sign up for the talent show."

"Wait, talent show?"

"Oh, there is a talent show coming up. I saw a poster on the way out."

"Wow, and you're trying out! I'm so proud of you."

"Aww, thank you."

Isabella brushed her long, black hair out of her eyes, and smiled at Sam.

"The thing is… the song is dedicated to you. It's also thanks to you that I'm singing it."

"Really? What song?"

Isabella smiled, showing her cute little dimples.

"Now, what's the fun of telling you?"

Sam smiled and kissed her again. A little later, Isabella broke off.

"I think we should get the rest of our roommates back inside. What do you think…?"

"I think we should."

Isabella walked up to the door and opened it. There was no one outside, albeit she didn't expect them to. Something told her that they went to spend the night somewhere else to not disturb them. She took out her phone and opened the group chat.

 _Hey guys! Where did you all go? - Isabella_

A bit later, a text came back.

 _Oh, we are at Starbucks - Edward_

 _We can stay at a hotel if you want some privacy… ;) - Caitlin_

 _I swear sweetie, you became more dirty-minded since the accident - Gordon_

Isabella smiled at her phone and texted them back.

 _We'll be there in about 5 minutes. - Isabella_

Sam walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"What did they say?"

"We're meeting up at Starbucks."

"And this goes without saying, that, it's THAT Starbucks, right?"

"Yup."

The two of them walked hand in hand to one of the more memorable places. When the pair entered the cafe, Sam and Isabella were shocked. Inside, almost all the tables were set up into a long line. Duck sat on the head of the table, with Oliver and Ivan on his sides. Edward sat on the other end, and a lot of people we sitting on both sides of the tables. To be precise…

From the left of Edward - Thomas, Emily, Henry, Lily, Gordon, Caitlin, two empty seats, Alyssa, Ivan

From the right of Edward - Toby, Mavis, Donald, Douglas, Toad, James, Michelle, Percy, Eliza, Oliver

The two latecomers smiled and sat down on the two empty seats. Isabella tried to sit next to Caitlin, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Not there, sit here."

Isabella turned and faced Alyssa. The two looked extremely similar, but not exactly identical. The latter held out her hand.

"Alyssa Chang."

Isabella's eyes widened into dinner plates.

"What?"

"I'm Alyssa Chang."

"Wait, what?"

"You're Isabella Chang, right?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

That moment, Alyssa took out a locket out of her pocket, the identical one to Isabella, and opened it to show a photo of Isabella, with the blood stains from the shooting.

"DOES THIS MEAN I FINALLY FOUND MY SISTER AGAIN?"

"YES!"

The two leaped up and started to hug so tightly that the air in between was expelled at once. Alyssa looked into her sister's eyes.

"Isabella… I missed you… where were you?"

"I was sent from orphanage to orphanage, suffering from depression and other pain."

"Well, now you are with your sister once again."

"Aww, sis…"

Duck cleared his throat, and all eyes turned to him.

"As much as I am touched about this reunion, I have called the meeting for a reason. First, sorry for the late time, but this is very important. Second, after what I present, Edward has something to share as well. Now, I deciphered where the docx. file came from, using the hardware address. And the results… were quite interesting… quite, quite interesting… But first, let's get something to drink. I'll just get everyone some… what's that menu for the holidays...Toasted White Chocolate Cocoa. Any objections?"

Nobody had any, and after five minutes, everyone was sipping hot cocoa and listening to Duck.

"Now, the docx. file, it was written from a computer, owned by someone who is sitting here with us. The owner was…"

The tension rose and Duck drummed his fingers on his laptop.

"Donald McGunther."

All eyes shot at the mentioned. Donald held his head up and nodded.

"Ay, it was me."

Questioning murmurs came around the table. Donald looked around.

"I'll tell you how it happened…"

* * *

 _ **The Week Before Sushi Night**_

Donald and Douglas walked down the street, walking towards their favorite restaurant. They were about to go inside and order some haggis and cranachan when they heard some whispering behind the building. The two Scots crept up against the wall and started to eavesdrop.

"Alright. You understand the plan, right?"

"Ma'am, I really don't wan-"

"Shut up, Isabella! You will do what you have been ordered to." _Little did they know, this was the same Isabella…_

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, you are going to go to dorm 4-8-8-4. Understand?"

"Yes."

Donald gave Douglas a tap on his shoulder and whispered.

"Douglas, that's the dorm where the Hutchinsons and their girls live."

"Ay…"

The two went back to listening.

"Now, after going in, don't forget to take this and inject Victim Yellow."

Donald peeked around the corner to see a middle-aged woman wearing all black, with a green slash down her boots, and a low hat drawn around her hat. She passed a small hypodermic needle, full of a green liquid.

"What is this ma'am?"

"It's our experimental tranquilizer. The response from animals have been up to par. Inject her, then take her to our base. Capiche?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Get it done by 10:00 P.M. If you aren't there, then…"

The woman walked away, while Isabella sighed and walked the other way. Donald and Douglas looked at each other. In order to avoid being heard by a passersby, they started to speak in Gaelic.

" **Donnie, I think that we should do borderline stalking on Molly."**

" **Douggie, why Molly?"**

Douglas rolled his eyes.

" **Who else would be Victim Yellow?"**

" **Oh…"**

" **So here's the plan…"**

The two Scots walked into the restaurant, whispering their plan. After extra helpings of cranachan, the two walked over to the Duck's dorm. After ringing the doorbell, Donald nudged Douglas.

"Tracking chip?"

"Yeah."

The door opened to reveal Oliver.

"Hey you two. Whatcha doin here?"

"Oliver, we need to talk to Duckie."

"Okay. DUCK!"

Oliver drummed his finger on the doorway. Suddenly, a crash sounded from upstairs. Oliver rolled his eyes. Donald raised his eyebrow.

"Did he just trip over something?"

Oliver sighed.

"He's editing a soundtrack for theater class, and it includes a full on crash."

Douglas stared at his twin, then to Oliver.

"Like, a person to wall?"

"No, more like a train to train."

The twins gawked. Then, Duck came down two by two, his laptop in his one hand.

"I almost didn't hear you Oliver."

He then turned to the twins.

"D&D. What do you need?"

The twins rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to call us that?"

"Yes Douglas. Anyways, what do you need."

Douglas took his hand out of his pocket and handed Duck a plastic clear case.

"I need you to help me set up this tracking chip. Can you register this to my phone so I can track it?"

Duck raised one of his eyebrows.

"Do I want to know what this is about?"

The twins exchanged glances at each other. The two answered simultaneously.

"No."

"No."

Duck sighed.

"Give me your phone. I'll have it set up in an hour. Good?"

Donald checked his watch. It was 3 P.M. Isabella was going to go to Molly at 10:00.

"Thank you Duckie."

Duck face palmed, and walked inside. Oliver smiled, and closed the door.

* * *

 _ **Back at Starbucks**_

"And I recently found out where they are."

Edward stood up and slammed his hand on the table, causing the table to go up in flames. Caitlin closed her own hands, extinguishing the flames.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

Donald's face paled.

"Eddie… Calm down…"

Edward walked up to Donald stood right at his face. Edward pushed the Scot against the wall. Everyone stared as Edward dropped his voice to a whisper and started to for a ice dagger right next to his neck.

"You tell me, right now, where she is. Or else."

Donald inhaled, then fainted. Edward sighed.

"Great. He fainted."

He then turned to Douglas. With a flick of his wrist, Edward made Douglas slam against the wall.

"Do you know?"

Douglas gulped. Usually. He always was intimidating other people, other than his closest friends. But now, he was terrified.

"I do Edward."

Edward started to press the knife into Douglas's neck. His voice dropped into a hiss.

"Then. Where. Is. She."

"She's in a warehouse near Brendam."

Edward let go, and the ice dagger turned into steam. Douglas scrambled to his seat, and Edward walked slowly back. Everyone stared at Edward, who cleared his throat and gestured to Duck to continue.

"Umm… Anyways… The mystery about the docx. file is solved. Now, Edward? Anything you'd like to say?"

Edward narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Duck shot a questioning look, but decided not to say anything.

"Okay. Well, anyone has anything to say?"

Glances were thrown across the room, but no one said anything. With that, the meeting was concluded. People left in groups of two and more. Donald, who recovered when Douglas slapped him really hard in the face, left first with his twin. The group diminished, dwindling until there was only Duck, Oliver, and Edward. It was only then when Duck broke the silence.

"Edward… That wasn't like you."

Edward glared at Duck. The computer genius flinched. He then turned to his best friends.

"Oliver, Ivan, you can leave. I want to talk to Edward."

The two were very happy to leave. They didn't want to push Edward's limit. When the two left, Duck stood up.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Edward sighed, and a sad look came across his face.

"A chai tea latte, if you must."

"How bout something to eat?"

"I'll be fine."

Duck looked, slightly bemused.

"Are you sure? It's on me."

"If you are so sure, I would like to have Turkey Pesto Panini."

"Okay."

Duck went to file the order, while Edward started to think what was wrong with him. Ever since he discovered his powers, he started to become more harsh, angry, and colder. He turned to Duck, who was getting their midnight snack, and asked him the ultimate question.

"Duck, what happened to me?"

Duck turned and cocked his head to his head.

"What do you mean?"

Edward sighed and hung his head.

"Ever since I discovered my powers, I feel like I've been…"

Duck sat down with their snack. He looked at him, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Edward looked at Duck, crestfallen.

"Duck, even since I got my powers, I've been this… icy, cold, terrible person. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Duck handed him his sandwich and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Edward, three things. One, stuff change. Two, you aren't a, as you say it, icy, cold, and terrible person. You just seemed to have developed a switch personality. One moment you're your usual self, then you can be a bit of a harsh person. Three, haven't you noticed that everyone changed ever since people got powers?"

Edward's eyes widened, in surprise and shock.

"No, Duck. I never did. What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since everyone got their powers, they changed. Thomas seemed to shut people out more. Did you notice that?"

Edward thought back, and realized that it was true. Duck nodded grimly when he saw Edward's face.

"What about Caitlin? She became more confident about her... looks, let's put it as that."

"Yeah, it was really weird for me at first, but I got used to it."

"Well, ever since the powers came into play, things have been different for those who have it. I'm sure you'll be okay. Just remember that people change."

"Thank you Duck. Now, on a brighter note, talent show. Are you doing something?"

Duck shrugged.

"As a participant, no. As in technical support, definitely."

"Oh, so sound panel, light panel, etcetera?"

Duck nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, I'm looking forward to all of it. It's fun. I also get to check to the mp3, mp4, and other formats that have been submitted for any form of illegal, inappropriate, or any other thing that distracts the audience or judges from the actual performance."

Edward smiled.

"If there are any legal matters, I am welcome to willing to be your lawyer."

Duck smiled.

"Thanks, but I think that wouldn't be necessary. However, if it does come up, you'll be the first to know."

"Lovely."

Duck looked at Edward.

"Will you be doing something?"

Edward shrugged.

"I don't know yet. We still have time to sign up."

"Is our 8 year streak champion going to get his 9th pizza party for his class?"

Edward chuckled.

"My youngest brother is competing, and I believe that my hankering for some cheese pizza is going to be fulfilled."

"What's he doin this time?"

"If you want to know, this year he is playing a digital version of the well known piece, Summer, by Joe Hisaishi."

"Ah, that's nice."

"Yup, and act surprised when you hear it."

Duck smiled.

"You know I will. Is there anyone else you know?"

"Well, there is a rumor going around that someone is doing a comedy routine."

"Really?"

"Yup, and that someone is none other than…"

Duck waited, waited, and gave up.

"Edward, tell me, or I will hack your email."

"...Stanley?"

"Whaaaaaa?"

"Yup, he's doing it."

"I thought I knew him better…"

"Nope, he apparently loves jokes."

"Wow… I know one more, but I am not allowed to tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, I got you a midnight snack and found out everything."

"Fine."

Edward leaned in and whispered something. Duck's eyes widened.

"No."

Edward nodded.

"What the heck."

"It's true."

Edward checked his watch, and saw it was 12:35. He stood up and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go to Brendam."

Duck gave him a stern look.

"Just don't blow up anyone."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't."

Edward grabbed his second cup of chai tea latte and walked out. Duck just sighed and ordered some more coffee.

Edward then called Gordon. After a few rings, he picked up.

 _Edward, you're my brother and I love you for that, but seriously! It's like midnight! WHY?_

"I am fully aware of the time. It's 12:38."

 _Ugg… I seriously hate you at times. What makes you call me at this time?_

"Gordon I need you to take me to Brendam. Bring everyone."

 _Everyone?_

"Except Isabella, she should sleep. And Sam."

 _Okay, be there in like a minute_

Gordon hanged up, and Edward finished his cup of chai tea latte. As soon as he threw the cup away, the whole dorm seemed to have came, minus the two new ones. Edward held onto Gordon, and they ran to Brendam. Edward went to the only warehouse, and found two people stationed outside. He signaled Emily over, who promptly took them under. The door was locked, but Caitlin used fire to warp the door, then entered. Inside was Molly, tied to a chair. Edward was about to rush towards her, but someone rammed into his side, knocking the air out of him. A knife pressed against his throat.

"Leave or die."

The voice was slightly muffled by a bandana that covered his mouth, but it was oddly familiar. Edward, however, was not going to die.

"Shove off."

The man laughed evilly, and was about to plunge the sword into Edward's heart, but was stopped when Thomas used his telekinesis to make the sword fly away. The man, quickly noticing that the tables have turned, threw down a smoke bomb. When everyone was done coughing and wheezing, he was gone, leaving Molly behind. Edward reached down to his right sock, pulled out a pocket knife, and cut the ropes up. As soon as she was free, Molly jumped up and threw herself at her boyfriend.

"EDWARD!"

After about ten minutes of kissing and hugging, she let go and started to hug everyone else as well.

"Thank you so much guys. How did you find me?"

The group exchanged looks. Gordon finally shrugged and told her.

"It's a long story, How about we get you home?"

"No, I want some food. What time is it?"

Thomas checked his watch.

"It's 3:49."

Emily smiled, and patted Molly on her shoulder.

"I'll cook you something."

"Thanks."

The roommates, now whole again, all went back to their dorm. Emily headed to the kitchen.

"Good thing I went shopping yesterday. What do you want Molly?"

"If you insist, do we have some ramen?"

"We do. I'll make you some."

Emily went to the kitchen while Molly sat at the kitchen chair. The first thing she did was sit Caitlin down and ask her about what changed.

"Caitlin, since when did you wear those… deep v-neck tops?"

Caitlin smiled.

"I always had to suppress myself visually, and being a sporty girl made the think of me as a tomboy. It didn't help that my figure was developed late. Now, after I received my power-"

Molly cut her off with a question.

"What is your power?"

Caitlin snapped her fingers and a ball of fire floated on her palm. Molly smiled.

"My opposite."

Everyone's head snapped over to Molly at that phrase. Emily, oblivious of this, walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen.

"Here you go."

She looked around to see everyone staring at Molly. She frowned.

"Let her eat. Why is everyone staring?"

Molly smiled.

"Emily, do me a favor and get me an empty cup."

"Do you want water?"

"No, just the cup."

Emily did, and handed it to Molly. Molly's had hovered over the cup, and water filled up. Everyone stared. They knew that Molly would eventually get her power, but they didn't know that this would be this fast. The staring was cut off by a voice.

"So I'm not the only one with water."

Molly turned to see Sam leaning against the wall at the bottom stair. The boy walked up to her, and stuck his hand out.

"Sam Henderson. I'm a relatively new student. There's also a girl called Isabella Chang, my girlfriend, but she is sleeping."

Molly smiled, and shook his hand.

"Molly Ridge. Nice to meet you."

The two smiled, and Molly was curious.

"So, you said you're also water?"

"Yes."

Sam put his hand over the full cup, and blocks of ice fell into the cup. Molly nodded. She then turned to the rest of them.

"I'm assuming that all of us have powers now?"

They all nodded. Sam then stood up.

"I'm going to see if Isabella's awake, she usually wakes up at around 4:30, and its…"

"4:47"

"Thank you Thomas. I'll be back."

Molly resumed eating, and the group dispersed, letting Edward and Molly enjoy each other's company. Sam walked up the stairs, when he heard thuds coming from the bedroom he shares with his girlfriend. What he saw when he opened the door was something he didn't expect. Isabella was throwing cards into the air. There was a wooden block with a target in the front, and when the card got in the line with the target, she threw a butterfly knife, completely closed, and within a second, the knife was slightly humming, right at the bullseye, with the card stuck in the middle. Still shocked, Sam forgot to introduce himself. Isabella walked over to the target, pulled it out, then closed it within a blink of an eye. It was only then she turned to her boyfriend.

"Sam, what are you doing up?"

"Hey Isabella. Apparently, everyone, except of us, went to rescue Molly."

Isabella's eyes widened.

"Molly Ridge?"

"Yes. Molly."

"Oh shit. I'm dead."

Sam put his arms around her, and patted her back.

"Isabella. You'll be okay."

Isabella took a deep breath, then she walked out of her room to the kitchen, with Sam behind her. Molly was enjoying some quality time with her boyfriend, but froze when she noticed Isabella. She stood up so fast that she banged her kneecaps, but was too shocked to register the pain. When she talked, it was low and basically a hiss.

"What are you doing here."

Isabella took another deep breath, and explained.

"Molly, I was forced to. I was-"

She was dumbstruck to find Molly suddenly laughing.

"Molly?"

"Oh, Isabella, Edward told me. I understand, and there is nothing to say. I forgive you."

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. It didn't make any sense. Molly just walked up to her and smiled.

"I understand. You don't have to worry about anything."

Isabella just smiled.

* * *

\- Two Weeks Later -

* * *

Edward pulled his coat closer, and walked into the music store. Isabella had told him before that she planned on doing one last practice before the talent show. Everyday, for the last two weeks, Edward had went to a music store with Isabella. She would rent the practice room, and then Edward would help Isabella practice her song for talent show. This time, he came in with a cup of hot chocolate, and found Isabella waiting, sitting in one of the chairs. She graciously accepted, and Edward smiled.

"Big day tomorrow!"

She just took deep breaths in reply.

"Remember, this is something you are passionate about, right?"

"Yes. It's just-"

"So many people are watching?"

"YES! It's stressful."

Edward stood up and walked over. Isabella stood up as well, and started to cry as Edward gave her a warm hug.

"Sh… It's alright…"

After five minutes of crying and consolation, Isabella had one last practice. Soon enough, their time was done, and the two returned to their dorm.

Soon enough, it was 5:30. Talent show started at 6:30, and Isabella was slightly stressing. She looked at the walk in closet. She didn't have any fancy dresses, just a plain red one she bought. Isabella didn't have much of a choice. She was about to take it down, but a voice stopped her.

"Isabella, I have a good luck gift."

Isabella turned around to Emily standing by the doorway. She walked to her room, and handed Isabella a sleeveless lace emerald green dress with sparkles. It was beautiful.

"What?"

"When you got dressed up for the school blouse, I managed to get the measurements, and I made this sized."

"Wow…"

"Keep in mind, I just got the measurements and got it made. The person that bought this was someone else. A certain person that wears glasses.

"Edward?"

"Yup. He really cares about you. Just like Gordon cares about me."

"I heard."

"Anyways, wear this to your performance. I'll let you be. Oh, and Edward's going to be waiting for you behind the stage to say good luck."

"Oh… this is slightly stressful. Thank you Emily."

"No problem. See you there."

As Emily walked out, Sam came back in from downstairs. He sat on her bed and set down the water bottle he filled up.

"Zip me up, will you?"

He looked up to see Isabella waiting, her back to him. Sam hesitantly looked up at her, and when she looked back, he started to zip her up. Isabella let out a sigh.

"It seems silly, doesn't it. A talent show. Given what's going on."

Sam thought about this.

"Maybe that's the best reason to have it, because of everything that's going on."

After being dress up, Isabella turned around. She put her lips on his. They shared their moment together. The two were oblivious of the fact that Caitlin had walked in, until Isabella broke off.

"You know, you have to go Isabella."

The two blushed and walked out in front of Caitlin, thoroughly embarrassed. Soon enough, the whole school made their way to quad. Every year, the talent show was held at the quad to allow all the students to get a good look with the massive screen. A lot of people were already sitting, thirty minutes before it started. Edward and Isabella walked to the back of the setup stage, while the rest of them sat down. Sam gave her a quick kiss and stroked her cheek, then left to sit. Isabella smiled, and took a deep breath. Edward leaned to her side.

"By the way, you are the last one to go."

"What?"

"Yeah… Just sit and relax."

Isabella smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Edward."

"I got you Bella."

Isabella looked at him with a questioning look.

"Bella?"

"That's what I call you. Is that okay?"

"I like it. Now go sit down."

Edward smiled, then went to sit down. Soon enough, it was time to start. Duck looked at the control panel, and flicked a lever. The curtains opened, and the tech dude turned on a spotlight and the microphone. Out of the dark, a man in a crisp blue suit stepped forward.

"Hello, and WELCOME to the High School Talent Show! My name is Gabriel Sands, and it is my great honour to be the announcer for the talent show. I am here on the invitation of Sir Topham Hatt-"

Gabriel directed their attention to the front row, where the principal was sitting. Sir Topham stood up and waved at the crowd.

"And now, we are going to start of the night with a comedy routine by…"

Gabriel nodded to Duck, who put on the drumroll track.

"Stanley Cove! Please welcome him up to the stage!"

Applause flooded the stage. Duck then adjusted the spotlight onto the curtains, which slowly opened at the flick of a lever. Stanley stepped out, dressed in a ridiculous set. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a sparkly green tie, and a blue sparkly blazer to match the tie.

"Good morning, y'all!"

The crowd laughed and smiled at Stanley's quite ridiculous dress up and his attempt at a Southern accent.

"Roight y'all, now, I am usually this quiet guy who does his homework and then spends time watching movies. Y'all know that, right?"

Murmurs and nods went across the crowd.

"Now, I got bored of that. I mean, who wouldn't after watching all the Star Trek movies at least 10 times."

Suddenly, a voice in the crowd yelled. "STAR TREK SUCKS!"

Stanley just glanced at the voice. The person was none other than James, who personally hated Star Trek when someone dressed up as M-113 creature and scared the absolute crap out of him.

"Yeah, well live long and suck it."

Everyone started to laugh at James, who sat down, fuming.

"Now, let's start with some simple jokes."

Stanley cleared his throat, and started to recite jokes.

"How many South Americans does it take to change a lightbulb?"

When the people were stumped, Stanley smiled.

"A Brazilian."

Utter silence was met by this, and Duck turned on the cricket chirping soundtrack. Stanley scowled.

"Shut it Duck. I don't need the sound effect."

Duck smiled, and leaned out, giving everyone a thumbs up. Several people gave thumbs back.

"No but seriously, what time does Sean Connery get to Wimbledon?"

Once again, no one said a thing.

"Tennish."

After suffering for five minutes, and some other mediocre performances, Gabriel Sands once again walked up the stage.

"Now, I am sure you all know the railway's number two train, the K2."

Edward's eyes gave a rare twinkle at the mention of his favorite engine. Gabriel gave him a wink.

"My father, Charlie Sands, is the driver of the locomotive. More than one times, my father would be accompanied by a very smart and sharp lad, Edward Hutchinson."

Eyes darted towards the eldest of the Hutchinson Brothers and darted back.

"We all know his younger brothers, Gordon, our athletic representative of our quaint little island, and Thomas, our music prodigy."

Gordon blushed at the praise, and smiled as Caitlin snuggled up closer towards him.

"Thomas is our eight year talent show champion, and he is hoping to keep up the streak throughout his education. This is his 9th performance, and Thomas Hutchinson will be playing…"

Duck cued the drumroll, enjoying the close up performances.

"Summer, by Joe Hisaishi. However, this performance will be brought to you by a very special piano. It was originally a standard keyboard, but thanks to some modifications, it is now the piano that will bring you tonight's performance. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Thomas HUTCHINSON!"

The crowd erupted as the lights dimmed. Thomas, dressed in a light blue dress shirt and a dark red tie, sat down in front of his keyboard. He took a deep breath, and started the accompaniment. Now, everyone at this school had heard of this song. It is one of Thomas's favorite songs to play, and was constantly the song that made people deaf because Thomas forgot to plug in his earphones, along with other instrumental pieces. However, thanks to the modifications, the keys seemed to play in echos and in distant cords. As the melody kicked in, the notes became more in depth, conveying the very feeling of the season- Summer. The way the notes flowed and flowed was like a river, the way the world kept moving. However, it brought out something new inside of Isabella.

Isabella sat backstage, listening and watching every person do their act. As Thomas got ready for the penultimate act, something inside of her grew. More than once, she had lost the will to live, and every time, there was always something that made her pull through. However, she was always neglected, always forgotten. This time, she was not going to go unnoticed.

Thomas wrapped up his act, and stood up. As the crowd clapped on, Thomas frowned at Edward, who wasn't clapping. This was odd, for he was always the one that started it. Instead, the eldest Hutchinson's gaze was towards backstage. Being an Antari, he could feel a strong emotion pulsating from backstage. Edward knew that it was Isabella's turn, and he was worried that she was too nervous. Oh, how far he was from the truth. However, while Thomas was taking a bow and talking a bit more, Edward made his way silently to the back. He entered backstage to see Isabella standing, ready to get on stage, gently massaging the back of her neck.

"Bella."

Isabella said nothing, just lifting up the black joker.

"Look at me Bella."

Isabella turned, and smiled. She threw the card in the air, and caught it.

"What the heck?"

The card Isabella was holding was the color joker.

"Edward, it's time for me to add color into my life."

Edward smiled at her, and gave her a quick hug.

"Go, and make me proud Bella."

Isabella smiled, and Edward walked back to the audience. Gordon leaned in, getting an annoyed whimper from his girlfriend, who was comfortably snuggled up beside him.

"Where have you been! Thomas did a small encore piece."

"I did what I had to do. Now just watch."

Gordon sighed, but smiled when Caitlin snuggled up again.

Gabriel Sands walked back onto the stage.

"Now. Our evening has almost come to an end, but we still have one last participant. Please welcome, Isabella Chang!"

The crowd erupted as Isabella walked onto the stage. While temporary courses resumed, Isabella was found to be amongst the top of the class, including Toby, Molly, and Edward Hutchinson himself, gaining quite a popularity.

She also was no stranger to sports. Isabella has the highest accuracy in the whole school, easily beating out the jocks. This was thanks to her precision with cards, which allowed her to be accurate at other physical activities as well.

Overall, people were attracted to her, for she also had a mysterious side. They had no idea what she had gone through. Today, before her song, she was going to reveal it all.

"Thank you, Mr. Sands, for doing such a lovely job with the commentary."

Gabriel gave her a small wink.

"Now, I'm sure you guys all know me, but there is one thing, that only some of you know."

Curious murmurs went around the crowd, while her fellow roommates looked at her with concern. Edward, however, just gave her a sympathetic smile.

 _You can do this Bella._ Edward thought.

"Now, the story behind me will be unsettling to some of you. I do not blame you if you would like to leave now."

No one stirred.

"My parents died when I was young. All I had was my sister. Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled slightly, her eyes glinting with concern.

"But then she was gone. I was raised up in an orphanage. Just pushed from place to place."

People's hearts started to hurt, the pain the she went through was unimaginable.

"The thing I was forced to do… they were absolutely horrific. I just wished, how I can just end it all…"

People winced at the mention of suicide.

"As any person in my situation would do, I started to cut, and planned out my end everyday."

Isabella smiled reminiscently.

"But every time I tried to, I would always be revealed of the happy part of life. Whether it be music, the nature, a person, etcetera. Every time, I would be stopped."

People started to murmur, talking about what they just heard.

"Now, I'm stable. I never was. It was thanks to two people I am stable."

Isabella looked down.

"First of all, Sam Henderson. It was him that saved me from a life of evil, a life of no meaning."

Sam stood up, walked up to her, and gave her a tight, tight hug. He then leaned back, and smiled to her. Sam then walked back to his spot in the crowd.

"The other person has done so much for me. He was the one that opened up the color of life. He is the one that showed me my way out of this. He is my eternal friend, Edward Hutchinson."

Edward, just like Sam, stood up. However, all he did was smile. He slightly nodded.

"And know, I will be performing a song, dedicated to the two gentlemen that I have mentioned."

Isabella smiled, and looked at Duck. He nodded, and turned on the instrumental track. As the introduction of _You Raise Me Up_ started, Edward stood up and started for the exit, despite his brothers' and friends' questions. He stood near the edge of the quad, turning on a mic pack on his back.

Soon enough, the introduction ended, and the chords started to settle. Isabella took a deep breath, and started.

 _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_

 _When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

 _Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

 _Until you come and sit awhile with me_

Isabella chose this song, because it reflects on her life. The person that came and sit awhile with her was none other than Edward. It was him.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

With Edward helping her, with Edward saving her, she had the potential to do anything, it felt like it.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

As the instrumental kicked in, Edward smiled, and Isabella smiled back. Isabella lowered her mic, getting curious gazes at her.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Everyone gasped to see Edward Hutchinson himself singing from the back. His voice rang loudly, and full of passion. Edward walked up the stage, squeezed Isabella's hand, and the two sang in harmony.

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

 _You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_

 _I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

Isabella smiled at Edward, who looked back and gave her a wink. Isabella turned to the crowd, and she sang the finishing line.

 _You raise me up, to more than I can be_

As she hit the last note, people erupted in cheers. Everyone felt to their bones the passion, the power, and the will behind Isabella's voice. No one has ever heard a talent show performance this moving. As soon as she stopped her note, she immediately rushed over to Edward, who was standing to her left, and gave him a bone crushing embrace, her face streaked with tears.

"Edward, thank you for everything."

"Shh… Bella... "

Edward smiled, and the two walked off stage.

Sam was so moved by his girlfriend's performance, and he was so proud of her. As soon as Gabriel Sands finished up the talent show, and the crowd began to disperse, Henderson rushed backstage. After saying greetings and some well deserved praise to the youngest Hutchinson, Sam turned the corner and was ambushed by his girlfriend.

"Isabella! Umpf! Oxygen?"

Isabella had rushed him so hard that the two ended up sprawling all across the floor. She beamed, and stood up.

"How did I do? Did I mess up? I feel like I messed up. Oh, what if people just clapped because of manners? I feel li-"

She was cut off by Sam's lips on hers. He let go and smiled.

"Isabella, you were absolutely amazing. Awesome."

He then turned to Edward.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot that you did this for her."

Edward just smiled, and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's nothing Sam. I'm just glad Isabella did it. She did spend a crap ton of time practicing."

"I know… Thank you Edward, for everything you've done."

"No need to thank me. Come on, let's go back to our dorm."

As the three walked off the quad, they were stopped by Thomas.

"Guys, you have to see this."

He then ran off. The three exchanged questioning glances, and ran off after him. Thomas ran off to the tech booth, where Duck was typing into his laptop. Isabella's USB was connected to Duck's USB reader, and Duck did not seem happy at the least. Ivan, who was standing next to him, leaned down and whispered into Duck's ear. The computer genius stood up and walked up to Isabella.

"Isabella, I found something interesting on your USB."

"Oh?"

Duck promptly ejected it and tucked it into his pocket. He put his laptop in his Timbuk messenger bag and shouldered it.

"We are going to go my dorm. Now."

With that, Duck and Ivan left. Isabella, more baffled than ever, followed. Exchanging glances, Edward and Sam started to followed. Duck stopped.

"Not you Samuel. Only Hutchinson."

Isabella frow

"Why not him?"

Duck took out a cloth, took off his octagonal glasses, and put them back on. He turned to Isabella.

"Because I have found things that he isn't capable of."

"You don't know what he is capable of!"

"I found signs of sabotage and some other bullcrap logic can't explain. Be thankful I didn't call the authorities. Let's go."

With that Duck snapped around and walked off briskly. Isabella turn to Sam, kissed him on both of his cheeks, then ran to catch up with Duck, Ivan, and Edward.

Who knew what would befall on the rest of school."

* * *

YES YES YES! I haven't uploaded in a long time, and I am sorry about that.

Merry Belated Christmas (or Happy Holidays if you aren't a Christmas person) and Happy New Year!

I hope that everyone have a lovely winter and get a fresh start at 2018!

Now, there were very heavy references, and I'm sure y'all noticed it.

It's great to be back!

-Drewdy59

P.S. - Sorry it is slightly rushed and crammed, but I really wanted to add some more crap to the story. I'll try to avoid these kind of crappy writing, but hey, least I got something out!

P.P.S. - I am a stupid idiot. A shoutout and thank you to ROSIE ANGELINA! She owns Gabriel Sands, and thank you so much for allowing me to use it! Check out her contents! It's loads better than mine.


End file.
